Gone But Not Forgotten
by dave-d
Summary: Kaname was taken away by Leonard. Finally, Sousuke may have located her again. Will he be able to rescue her? How will she react when she sees him again?
1. Chapter 1

The girl walked away slowly, disappointed.

Wind tugging at his lapels, Sousuke watched as the prostitute began searching out other potential customers. Her height, build, and hair color reminded him of someone else.

Even though he had spent a number of weeks in Thailand, and the reputation of that country's sex trade rivaled that of Manila, Bombay, and Phuket, he had never once spent money for female partners. He didn't have to. And while the other women he came across inexplicably showed interest in him, he never followed up offers that were personal instead of professional.

He had traveled to different countries, working the Arm Slave tournament junket. There had been women that he had grown close to. They had died or purposefully disappeared when the enemy got wind of him again. None had gotten as close as they would have liked to. Not one of them could erase the image that once more flashed onto his mind. 

_Kaname. _What had happened to her ever since she voluntarily left with Leonard, in order to prevent more deaths, his own included? How might their life have gone, if he had runoff together with her, before Tessa's brother had attacked Tokyo, destroyed Arbalest limb by limb, and caused the destruction of the ARX-7s redoubtable A.I.?

That was one more person that he had lost, in a sense. Al had been growing by leaps and bounds, and had begun getting a good rudimentary understanding of human behavior. In some ways, the machine had become more insightful than its human partner.

Wrinkling his nose, the mercenary soldier sighed in annoyance at the persistent air pollution that arose from the eternal massive traffic jams that plagued Bangkok. The horizon looked somewhat hazy, detracting from the colorful event that was taking place in the Phramane Ground near the Grand Palace. The kite fighting tournament had drawn countless people to the national capital. 

Dainty diamond-shaped _Pakpao_ kites used long starched cloth tails as snares, together with formidable semi-circular string loops hanging from the string that flew them. The speed and agility of the 'female' kites were decisive in offense and defense. Giant 'male' _Chula_ kites had strips of split bamboo formed into grappling hooks, spaced along their string. They ventured boldly into Pakpao space in efforts to entangle and force down one or two Pakpaos per sortie.

It was a friendly competition, at least in theory. Kites could be damaged. Tempers could flair. To some, it was very serious business. The same could be said for the Arm Slave competitions that were now in vogue throughout Asia and the Far East. It was more than competition. For some, it was a livelihood, or a way to showcase their talents for prospective bosses. For Sousuke Sagara, it was a chance to tap into the whispers and secret knowledge that some pilots had access too. At least it had been, until his actions drew the attention of people from the very group he sought information on.

He was one of the fortunate ones. People he had grown close to had died as a result of actions prompted by Amalgam. So, in a real sense, their blood was on his hands and his conscience. They were not as fortunate as him, able to move onto another trail, chasing down the one thing that still burned at his heart and tortured his mind.

He had come to Thailand, knowing that the armed forces were faced with groups of Thai Muslim separatists, who were supposedly supported by the Malaysian _Kampulan Mujahedin_. While the covert assistance may well have originated in Malaysia, it was not coming from _Jemaah Islamiyah, _which has ties to the _al-Qaida _terror network. It had nothing to do with the efforts of decades past, when some men dreamed of creating a Muslim state in parts of Thailand, Cambodia, and Malaysia. No, if Sousuke's suspicions were correct, the shadow of Amalgam stood behind the troubles faced by the 'Land of Smiles.'

"Mister Sagara, I am gratified to find you waiting for me, and on time." A small nondescript man with an impossibly large mustache approached Sousuke, hand extended. He shook hands with Sousuke. "May we walk?" 

Out of uniform, the Thai squad leader did not attract the attention of the milling crowds that he and Sousuke made their way through. Both men ignored the call of roadside vendors, and left the throng behind them as they strolled along the streets that were built when the elaborate elaborate network of canals that once gave the city the nickname 'Venice of the East' had been filled in.

"Do you have need of my services again?" Sousuke brushed away the hands of a young pickpocket, feeling a brief surge of nostalgia related to his own younger days in Kabul. "I had thought that the latest threats had been successfully neutralized." He had led the nascent Arm Slave forces of the Thai Royal Army against the unexpectedly strong Separist army. The fighting had been brutal and decisive. Kurama's dying comments had brought him to this country. While he found no traces of a blue-haired girl, he did happen upon the information that he needed, as well as the means to reach his destination.

"We would gladly keep you as a guest in our country as long as you were willing to stay, Sergeant. However, that is _not_ the reason I arranged to meet with you today." The soldier looked around, catching an eye of one of his operatives posing as a fish hawker. That man nodded his head, indicating that there was no evidence of potential trouble brewing. "Happily, for you, this is about your payment."

"I see," Sousuke said, his posture stiffening some. Another domino had fallen. He was making progress. That was good news; but, it was stressful as well. The closer he got to Kaname, the more danger he would put himself and others in. Everything was predicated on reaching her and rescuing her. He was not obsessed with taking on Amalgam for vengeance, and he had no desire to be a lone crusader of justice. If Kaname were dead, he would need to find another goal in his life. If she wanted nothing to do with him, and refused to leave in his company, his world would change once again. That was assuming that he could find a way to locate her precise location, and make his way through whatever security measures the enemy had.

"I think you will be pleased," the Thai soldier said. "Not only have we arranged for the transportation you require, but we have also taken it upon ourselves to offer more substantial assistance." He smiled, his dark eyes lighting up. "You see, it is in our best interest to cut of the head of the snake that keeps creeping into our home. And, there are others who seem intent on taking the fight to other shores."

"Understood." Sousuke was still nothing of a conversationalist. There was no point in rejecting an obvious point of generosity, especially when other people were acting on their own behalf. But, he was not going to be part of a team, no matter what anyone else thought. The others could follow or get out of the way. If they became an impediment, he would leave them to their own devices. He was close now. He was certain of it. He could not let anything trip him up.

There were no guarantees, of course. Unexpected occurrences had become anathema to him, starting with the sudden devastating strike on Mithril and her resources, and ending at his last days at a tournament in Cambodia. Things had been going well in that constitutional monarchy. His team was leading in the standings, and once again he was up for high honors at the competition, using the alias he had adopted. Word was that one of the new entries had information that he wanted to hear.

There are two great complexes of ancient temples in Southeast Asia, one at Bagan in Burma, the other at Angkor in Cambodia. The temples of Angkor, built by the Khmer civilization between 802 and 1220 AD, represent one of humankind's most astonishing and enduring architectural achievements. From there, Khmer kings ruled over a vast domain that reached from Vietnam to China to the Bay of Bengal. More than one hundred survive, while untold numbers of palaces, public buildings, and houses had long since decayed and disappeared. On the ground that they once graced, a temporary tournament stadium had been built.

The temples are a source of great pride for the country's people. A depiction of Angkor Wat has been a part of every Cambodian national flag since the introduction of the first version, circa 1863, the only building to appear on any national flag. Riots had erupted in Phnom Penh when a false rumor circulated that a Thai soap opera actress had claimed that Angkor Wat belonged to Thailand. Luckily, the tensions that had arisen over that incident were no longer a problem.

As one might expect, the area is a major tourist destination, with close to one million people visiting each year. The Ministry of Tourism had arranged for the Arm Slave tournament to be held, making it one of the few such tournaments that were not handled by an underground group of arrangers and bettors. 

In the twelfth century, Jayavaram VII had long ago spoken of his intentions in erecting the temples. In his own words, he had been "full of deep sympathy for the good of the world, so as to bestow on men the ambrosia of remedies to win them immortality….by virtue of these good works would that I might rescue all those who are struggling in the ocean of existence." Be that as it may, in the shadows the one hundred and eight towers of the temple of Phnom Bakheng, death came stalking, bringing with it anything but sympathy and hope for the world. A number of competitors had been agents. Killers had struck. A red-haired girl had died, no longer able to idolize him, or hold out her heart in hopes that he would chose a flesh and blood girl instead of a memory.

"Nami," Sousuke whispered to himself. She was not the only one he had lost; but, her absence hurt the most. Why did so many people whose lives he crossed sooner or later suffer a drastic fate? Was there any reason to hope for some kind of life with Kaname, should he be lucky enough to free her from captivity? He himself never seemed to be far from death. If it hadn't been for Michel, he would have died from the wounds he took the day that Kurama murdered Nami.

"Did you say something?" The long time soldier raised one eyebrow, and then nodded. He was used to the young man's idiosyncrasies by now. "Anyway, we will no longer be sending you through Suvarnabhumi." That was the name of a new international airport with the largest single terminal in the world, and some of the most technologically advanced services in the region. "You will be able to carry weapons with you, as you will be departing from one of our military facilities. I have arranged to sneak you in, so there should be no problems."

"That will make things easier, especially since I will need effective weapons against the threat of Arastols. I suspect that we will see the robots in Malaysia, if Amalgam does indeed have one of their key facilities in that country." Sousuke thought back to previous encounters with the deadly machines, a product of the imagination of Leonard Testarossa, the man who had defeated him. The man who had taken Kaname away. The man who had been responsible for Kyouko's injuries. The man whose actions had caused him to reveal his true identity to his classmates.

He had promised them all, that he would find their former Vice President and Class representative. He had promised them that he would bring her back. He would keep his word.

Death was the only thing that would stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Appearances can be deceiving.

To any tourist or native citizen who was allowed to approach the Batu caves, nothing would have seemed to have changed since centuries past.

But, there was a reason that the high interlinked limestone caves to the north of Kuala Lumpur were now off limits to anyone who happened to make it past the seeming low tech fences that marked the borders of private property. The land had been bought by Amalgam, through a number of its cover companies.

Because of the aesthetic sense of a number of high ranking members, the Hindu shrines that existed within the cave were allowed to stand, and the new modern construction was built around them, even though the shrines no longer served as the focal point of the yearly Thaipusam festival. The two hundred seventy two steps that led to the highest temples at the summit of the hills were still frequented by monkeys. The small primates, however, did not have the necessary security clearance to enter the laboratories and research center that dotted the Dark Cave, a two-kilometer network of previously untouched caverns.

"I hate this place," Kaname Chidori said, carrying a clipboard close to her chest as she walked along. "I hate my life, too." She made no effort to return the nods and waves given her by the scientists and engineers walking through the same corridor as her. "But, I guess that doesn't really matter, _does_ it?"

Sighing, she looked down at the clothing she wore. It was very beautiful and extremely expensive, but functional as well. It was one of the 'gifts' that she had received from Leonard, who continued his slow but inexorable efforts to win her body, mind, and soul. She had no choice but to wear it, along with the emerald brooch and other fine jewelry that she had. They were beautiful. At times, she found herself fascinated by them, or happy that someone had given her something. It didn't make any sense, feeling any kind of gratitude towards someone who did the things that Leonard Testarossa did, and had done in the past.

For a moment, anger surged through her, causing her to bring a hand up to the filigreed pin. If she had been able, she would have torn it from her clothing, run outdoors with it, and tossed it to the curious monkeys. But, that wasn't an option, just as trying to escape or kill herself weren't acceptable choices either. While her father and sister knew nothing of Amalgam, the dark agency were quite aware of Kaname's family, their place of living, and their daily routines. Not every hostage knows that he or she is in danger.

"I hate _him_ too!" Kaname saw red. In some ways, she felt the way that she used to, just before clobbering a certain sergeant across the brow with her halisen. That brought her up short. Thinking of Sousuke used to cause her to feel a mixture of hope and remorse. He'd come for her, wouldn't he? _Right! _In her dreams. According to Leonard, Mithril had been smashed beyond any hope of resurrection. Sousuke was all alone, without any funding, totally unaware of her location. Now, thinking of a certain scar-faced young man only made her wistful and sad. That wasn't the reason that she brought a hand to her mouth. That anger she had felt towards her fellow Whispered had carried with it a touch of respect, and a small sense of attraction, just as her rage at Jindai High School used to after a military misfit showed up and proceeded to turn her life upside down.

How could she have even the slightest feelings for someone who kidnapped her, used her abilities, and promised to make her his? Was it his calm cool demeanor, even in the face of danger? Was it because he was 'special' like her, gifted or cursed to carry secrets of Black technology? Was it his cool suave good looks? Or, was it because he wanted her, made no secret about it, and was willing to take whatever steps necessary to make her his woman?

Sousuke had been too frightened and confused to run away with her. He had only recently started to make his feelings known to himself, just before he lost that battle to Leonard and Verial. But, to be honest, she had been plagued by doubts about him in return, after Leonard had told her that Sousuke was little more than a serial killer hiding behind a uniform.

"A-h-h-h-h. There you are, Kaname." Leonard walked with a natural ease that would not have been out of place on a panther or an accomplished dancer. "You are looking as lovely as always. I do believe the cave air does marvels for your complexion. I see you are wearing the brooch. This afternoon, at tea, I would prefer that you wear the sapphire pendant. It goes much better with your hair and eyes." He ran a hand along her cheek in a subtle caress. As always, he mixed commands with simple tactile stimuli. "We'll be at the Towers, this time." The tall elegant looking young man was referring to Amalgam's facilities within the Petronas Towers, one of Malaysia's greatest triumphs. He leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Kaname didn't kiss in return. She never did. But, she also didn't pull back sharply, try to slap him, or look like she was ready to spit, the way that she had in the beginning.

"Don't worry, there's still time for you to warm up to me." Leonard smiled, running one hand down along the girl's arm. "Let's have a look at that." He took the clipboard. "Very good. You are making wonderful progress tapping into your hidden knowledge. In a few more weeks, we will have enough information to take Lamba Driver technology even further. You should be very pleased. You aren't a freak here amongst us. Your talents and abilities are well appreciated, along with you fiery spirit and alluring beauty." With the barest of nods, he headed on his way.

"I know what he's trying to do," Kaname said to herself. Even so, the praise that Leonard had given her had her feeling relaxed and at peace for a moment. The fact that she was appreciated was wonderful, but it didn't balance out the fact that she had sold her soul for the life of those she loved. She might as well be Faust. But, instead of accepting Mephistopheles offer to work for her, she had agreed to work for the Devil's ends. Sousuke was alive, only because she gave in. Her family was unharmed, because she was working on her assigned projects. Both those luxuries might disappear, if she wasn't willing to give herself to Leonard when his 'generous' deadline ran out. She put a hand to her cheek. Once, she would have given anything to have Sousuke Sagara, Sergeant of Mithril, caress her in the way that Leonard had.

Was Sousuke alive? Might Amalgam had sent assassins out to kill him, even though he posed little threat to Leonard and his compatriots after the Sydney base, Merida Island, and the TDD-1 were destroyed? Even if he was, how could she face him, after giving into terrorists? Who knows what the organization might do, unopposed by Mithril, with frightful knew technology at its disposal?

"What will you do, Sousuke?" Kaname wiped away a tear. If he was still alive, but all of his friends in Mithril had perished, what would the young soldier do? He wouldn't be welcome back at the school. He couldn't fit into civilian life on his own, despite everything that he had learned through her. No doubt, he would find himself part of some mercenary squad somewhere. What else did he know? The big idiot!

"Miss Chidori. Hello, Miss Chidori!" One of the ubiquitous technologists slid to a halt, breathless. "The Sieve is ready again. Mister Silver says that you should come with me."

"Fine," Kaname replied, her voice flat and lifeless. She hated the Sieve, as she had christened the machine used to sift the useful knowledge out of her jumbled memories of Black Technology. The name had stuck with the base personnel. "No medicines this time. I threw up for two days straight, the last time."

Clenching her fists, she followed after the short balding man. After walking for a short while, the plaster and paint of the outer area gave way to cinderblock and sealant. Amalgam may have deep coffers, but the money managers for the organization had been hired for a reason. While Leonard and the other higher ups were more than willing to be extravagant in personal matters, they did not tolerate mismanagement or self-aggrandizement amongst the hired help.

Large power cables ran along one side of the floor, which now was natural cave surface. Small colorful cables criss-crossed and intertwined with larger gray conduits that looked like drab and dreary pythons. The ceiling lights looked like they had been stolen from a mining facility. Dark and well lit areas alternated every few yards, and the shadowy alcoves in the cave wall had Kaname walking faster and faster as her imagination began running away from her again.

Opening a large door, she heard the hiss of compressed air. The incongruity of the small chamber never ceased to shock her, no matter how many times she had walked in before. Unbelievably complex and expensive equipment sat on moveable pallets in the middle of a cave complete with stalagtites, calcite draperies, and huge sheets of flowstone.

"Miss Chidori, I'm afraid it's colder in her than usual." One of the technicians bowed, holding out a hospital style robe to her. "But, I finished adding a few improvements to the Sieve. The recliner is heated now."

Kaname nodded her head, took the offered clothing, and then walked behind a screen to change. This was so demeaning. If she ever found out that the male science staff had hidden cameras throughout the room, she would strangle them to death, no matter what the consequences!

As the huge machine opened up like a clamshell, the blue-haired girl climbed inside and situated her in the seat. After that, a number of technicians scurried about like worker bees, attaching electrodes, covering her eyes with goggles, and placing a large set of earphones on her head. While the machine was very different than the one she had been placed in after she and her class had been taken to Khanka, Kaname found herself thinking back to that incident, letting out a small triumphant 'hmmmpppfff' when she remembered slapping the doctor who had later fired two pistol shots close to her.

Sousuke had rescued her back then, as he had done on numerous other occasions. As computer-driven patterns of light flashed across the inside of her goggles, and strange repetitive series of beeps and musical notes drowned out the sound of her heartbeat in her ears, she did what she did every time she began the procedure. She thought of Sousuke. She thought of the early days with him at school. She thought of A21, Gauron, Hong Kong, the _Pacific Christmas, _and the things that followed. She thought of minor annoyances and major breakthroughs.

'Let's see how I can resist _this_ time,' Kaname thought to herself. As always, she would risk subtle and minor disobedience, actively trying to mess up her thoughts, even as she pretended to be cooperative. Maybe it didn't make a difference; but, it was her way of putting up a fight.

She was still Kaname Chidori, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

_This story takes place after Burning One Man Force (BOMF), which itself takes place after Continuing On My Own (COMO). As I have not read beyond Boku-Tachi's translation of COMO part 1a, this story by necessity takes certain liberties, especially since I have only heard a few rumors about what takes place in BOMF._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The truck was caught up in traffic.

Seated in the back with a number of soldiers, Sousuke frowned. He was in an irritable mood.

'I could have gotten there quicker if I walked,' he thought. Of course, even though he had fought side by side with the Thai Royal Army, his actions had been covert. There was no way that security personnel would let him on the airport grounds.

"Hey, you tired of our company, Sergeant?" One of the troopers that he had trained in A.S. warfare offered Sousuke some chewing gum. He didn't call the laconic young man by his fellow soldier's favorite nickname, 'Sgt. Samurai'.

"Negative," Sousuke answered, not in much of a mood for conversation. That was no surprise, as he was not one for superfluous words. But, it was more than that. Things were coming to a crux. He could feel it. That left him anxious. _Very_ anxious. For a number of reasons.

"Sounds like he's in one of his 'one word' moods," another soldier put in. That had his comrades nodding their heads. "If he was tired of us, he wouldn't have answered. If he was angry at us, we would be learning Japanese swear words again." Sousuke's training had taken a page out of Mao's book. The rugby squad at Jindai High School had it easy by comparison.

"_Khaawp khoon_, Sergeant." The leader of the small squad handed Sousuke a small package wrapped in the brown wrapper taken off of a girlie magazine. "I speak for all of the men in saying my thanks. If it were not for you, most of us would be dead, and our country would still be suffering at the hands of the insurgents."

The soldiers all added their own thanks. For a few moments, Sousuke felt like he was part of a team again. But, his jaw tightened. He couldn't help but think of the Mithril SRT, and the people he had grown to think of as friends. All lost, or so he had always believed.

"Aren't you going to open it," one of the youngest soldiers asked, a devilish look in his eyes. He, like the others, was full of anticipation. They had gotten to know the young foreigner fairly well, even though he had been with them for less than two months. "We thought you might wish some remembrances from your stay in Thailand."

Sousuke looked down at the gift. He already had memories of his stay. How could he ever forget Wat Phra Kaew, the Temple of the Emerald Buddha, and the adjoining Grand Palace. It consists of over one hundred brightly colored buildings, golden spires and glittering mosaics, and dates back to 1782, when Bangkok was founded. There was also Thonburi, or fang ton as it's often called, with the tours on longtail boats in numerous canals, and stops at a floating market is at Damnoen Saduak and the 80 meter high Temple of the Dawn, Wat Arun. He had also visited Wat Phra Chetuphon, with its impressive gold plated reclining Buddha, 46 meters long and 15 meters high, designed to illustrate the passing of the Buddha into nirvana.

There were other memories too, of course. Training. Fighting. The loss of new comrades. The search for information and leads. The pain felt when he watched groups of Thai high school students going about their daily lives. Looking at the men he was riding with, he wondered which of _them_ might someday have their name engraved in a memorial, and which might find some life outside of the military.

"It is a small photo book," Sousuke said. He wondered if the soldiers had taken pictures of him during training and combat. He did not remember posing with any of them, as he had with his long dead comrades in Afghanistan. "Uhh…" He had opened the book. That 'Uhh' in itself was nostalgic, but he was too shocked to notice.

"I bet you never knew you were such a stud, eh Sergeant?" One soldier gave Sousuke a smile and a victorious hand sign. He knew all too well, as they all did, that Sousuke was anything but a ladies' man. _"Naay."_ The other men chuckled, hearing Sousuke called 'Master.'

"I… this… how…" Sousuke was sweating, now. He hadn't felt embarrassed in this manner since a few misunderstandings with Nami.

"It's how we will all remember you," the squad leader said, winking at another trooper. "I believe the women found you unforgettable as well."

"But… I do not… none of this…" Sousuke recognized the background in the photographs. It was one of the barrack buildings just outside of Bangkok. The men had gotten him drunk, something he rarely allowed to happen to himself. There had been women hired to entertain the troops; but, he had only exchanged polite words with a few that he could not entirely avoid.

Once Sousuke had passed out, the soldiers and the courtesans worked together to pull a rather risqué prank on him. They removed his clothing, before the women themselves disrobed. A large number of photographs were taken. The actions that the pictures implied never took place. At that moment, a certain scar-faced soldier was unaware of that important fact.

Hand limp, Sousuke stared slack-jawed when one of the soldiers took the photo book and flipped through it for him. The soldiers all leaned over, laughing and carrying on, adding their comments to each dramatic shot.

"_Hohng neuua mang gaawn…"_ Swan over dragon, the 'woman on top' position for intercourse. "Gwaang liaao lang…" Doggy style. _"Gohn bpaawt gaam…"_ A sex-crazed pervert. _"Gohn bpaawt yaawt khoon pha la_…" A man with lean buttocks will excel in bed. _"Sek muu."_ Orgy. And so forth and so on.

"You have been our leader in so many ways, Sergeant." The one soldier sounded so sincere. But, he couldn't help but snort and begin laughing. Soon, the others joined in, telling Sousuke about the trick. "Here, let me put this in you bag for you." Sousuke was still too stunned to resist.

"Alright, time to settle down. We're going through the checkpoint." The driver of the truck slowed down and came to a complete stop.

The soldiers threw their gear on top of Sousuke, making him look like nothing more than a stack of supplies and the like. When the security troops looked into the back of the transport, they did a cursory inspection, and then cleared the troops to proceed.

Once inside the grounds of Bangkok-Don Muang airport, the truck pulled over to one of the larger buildings on the West side. Before the upswing in terrorist activity, and the christening of the newer larger airport, the East side of Don Muang had belonged to the military. The West side had handled civiilan traffic exclusively. Now, the entire airport was used by the various armed forces as a staging and storage facility, as well as an air field. International forces, the United State in particular, also made low key use of the area.

"_Sa wat_, Sergeant." Captain Thongbai Chaiyakun greeted Sousuke as he jumped to the ground, moments before the truck carried the waving and shouting soldiers off to their current duties. "You have a short while before the mission will begin." The elderly soldier pointed to a pair of venerable B.L. 8s visible across the tarmac. That was the designation given to the CH-130 _Hercules_ aircraft being prepared for the flight to Malaysia.

"What is the cover, Sir?" Sousuke let his heavy bag fall to the grassy area the two men stood in, just off the tarmac. He was concerned about Amalgam having any reason to suspect a raid.

"It's a good one, Sergeant. I will assure you of that." Captain Chaiyakun replied. "The soldiers carried by one aircraft will strike at Amalgam facilities and headquarters, whose unknown function has many people concerned. The other will carry out a covert mission with Malaysian forces, targeted against terrorist bases. Are you aware of the fact that throughout Asia, millions of workers are leaving home to seek their fortune in neighboring countries, and much of the region's economic development is taking place with the help of migrant labor?"

"No, Sir." Sousuke shook his head.

"The numbers involved are enormous," Thongbai added. "The International Labour Organisation estimates that some seven million Asians are working abroad, with two million leaving their countries legally each year. The number of illegal departures is probably higher. There are sizeable numbers of Thai nationals working in Malaysia, the region's largest employer of migrant labor. To the migrant, it can offer an opportunity to earn money at wage levels unthinkable at home. To the government of the sending country, it offers an outlet for the jobless and underemployed and a source of foreign exchange earnings through remittances; to the receiving country, it offers an unending stream of cheap labor that can keep wages low and growth high."

"I see," Sousuke said, wondering where it was all headed.

"Migration has a dark side, particularly for unskilled migrant workers who end up as menial labor in the agricultural, service and construction sectors. Legal and illegal migrants can face physical abuse and withholding of wages on the part of their employers, as well as extortion and discrimination from officials in the receiving country. Worse, is the perception in receiving countries that migrants are responsible for a wide range of social ills. As such, they have been targeted lately by members of the very terrorist groups that were supporting the attacks in this country. We will appear to be going to the aid of Thai nationals, at the behest of the Malay government."

"Understood," Sousuke said. Their cover was indeed solid. No one from the outside would have reason for a high index of suspicion. But, that didn't mean that Amalgam would necessarily turn a blind eye to everything that took place in its vicinity. And, there was no reason to suspect that the organization would leave its assets unguarded, in any case.

"Let's go inside now," the Thai Captain said. "There are some men that you should meet. As you might surmise, this entire mission has not been set up on your behalf. This mission has been in the planning stages for a while, as intelligence organizations have been carefully collecting information. The happy confluence of events should prove beneficial to all parties involved." He led Sousuke towards a building that once house terminals for overseas flights. "Those of us who know of Amalgam's existence, also have knowledge of the forces that were once arrayed against it. Mithril was not the only group struck by the enemy. And, their actions in the more distant past have influence the lives of many men and women across the globe."

Sousuke clenched his teeth, thinking about Amalgam yet again. For a moment, he shivered, recalling the events that took place before, during, and after Leonard's battle with him in Tokyo. The defeat at the hand of Tessa's brother still left a bad taste in his mouth. He had failed Kaname. Even worse, Kurz, Melissa, and others had no doubt perished, and he had not been with them to fight by their side. In his misguided thoughts, he felt as if he had failed them too.

The interior of the one building was filled with partitions and makeshift offices and operations centers for the Thai Royal Air Force. Low ranking officers scurried about, carrying coffee cups, communiqués, and folders. Phones were ringing, and an overhead speaker called out messages every so often. Over in one cordoned off area, a group of harder looking individuals had congregated.

"Gentlemen," the Thai soldier sought the attention of the group of international soldiers, most of whom had been contacted by the highest ranking Mithril members still alive. "We are joined by another team member. Sgt. Sousuke Sagara had helped my nation greatly, though under different aliases. Some of you may have heard of him."

The other soldiers, a majority of who had served in special forces units within sovereign military organizations, nodded or made brief hand gestures. All were aware of the existence of Mithril. Each and every one of them would be considered a priority target for hire when the organization received enough funding to rebuild itself. A number had heard the name Sagara associated with rumors or reports regarding a special Arm Slave.

"Sergeant, I will introduce you to the men who will be on your flight. The gentleman stowing his weapons is Lt. Jacques Roux, one time member of the _Groupe d'Intervention Gendarmerie Nationale_." The short and stocky man muttered a quick greeting and resumed checking over his assembled Beretta 92F, FAMAS, Barret .50 rifle, and Hecate 2 carbine. "Like all of your new companions, he suffered personal losses thanks to Amalgam."

Sousuke took note of the man's Model 82A1. He was glad to see the powerful sniper rifles given the good chance that anyone going up against Amalgam facilities would run into Arastols. Scanning the assembled group, he noticed a number of men armed with M107 and M109 rifles as well. Seeing a group of Thai soldiers wheeling a weapons cart towards the exit, he felt even better. The cart held man-portable anti-tank weapons, including Milan ATGMs and Raytheon Javelin models..

"This gentleman is Lance Corporal Michael Calvert, one time member of the British Special Air Service, 22 Regiment, G Squadron." At Captain Chaiyakun's introduction, a thin but experienced looking young soldier gave Sousuke a cheerful welcome. "Sgt. Paddy Howe is from the Australian SAS." That man looked more like a librarian than a soldier, but Sousuke recognized a confidence in his posture and a look in his eyes that marked him as a well-seasoned soldier. "Captain Charles Gordon is on loan from the U.S. Army's 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment Delta."

"I had a brother who was an Arm Slave pilot," Captain Gordon said, walking over to shake Souske's hand. "He died at Beridaobu Island." He looked Sousuke in the eyes. "I understand that you ended up killing the bastard who was responsible for the attack."

"Yes," Sousuke said, thinking of how he had defeated Gauron aboard the TDD-1 with Kaname's help, and how he had killed a sick and crippled foe in Hong Kong. "Though, it was not an admirable deed." He broke eye contact. "I was unable to kill him on the island when we fought." He still carried feelings of shame and regret, remembering what happened to the comrades he lost when Gauron and the traitors took over Da Danaan. He remembered how he felt when he saw that Melissa was injured.

"Don't let your initial failures drag you down," the American said, slapping Sousuke on the shoulder. "And don't let other people get you to doubt yourself. A president from my country once said something to the effect that it's not the critic who counts, and not the people who point out how the strong man stumbled, or where a doer of deeds could have done better. He said that the credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena, not those cold and timid souls who know neither victory or defeat. He had his own failures, but that didn't keep him from going on to be a famous and successful soldier."

Sousuke nodded. He had failed at protecting Kaname. He had been soundly defeated by Leonard. Standing in front of Ono D and his other classmates, he had felt ashamed at his failure, and at the response from his peers. But, he was his own worst critic.

Captain Chaiyakun continued with the introductions, walking Sousuke over to meet with soldiers from the German _Kommando Spezial Kraefte_; Polish _Grupa Reagowania Operacyjno-Manewrowego_ Operational Mobile Reaction Group; and other noteworthy forces. They were all men. It was a woman he came upon that had him clenching his fists and holding his breath. Her name meant nothing when spoken: Moon Hyon Hui. Her appearance did nothing to set him off. It was the voice. It was familiar. He had heard it without distortion and amplification once.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see _you_ here," the North Korean woman said, eying Sousuke with a slight degree of distaste. "No doubt, you are very surprised to see me."

"You…" Sousuke was indeed caught off guard. He never would have expected to see the woman who had carried the call name 'Wraith' in a place like this. She had been Intel, not Ops. Once a spy for North Korea, she had gone on betray her own country when they were preparing to sell nuclear weapons to Middle Eastern terrorists. With nowhere else to go, she had been accepted into Mithril due to her talent in disguise, and the ability to fit into any situation like a ghost. "Why are you here?"

"For the same reason that you are, in effect. I too failed to protect Kaname Chidori. I didn't expect that failure to haunt me, however." Moon shrugged, wondering for the hundredth time why she had been compelled to make up for her past mistakes. Mithril no longer existed, even though members of that organization still survived. "I believe that my talents will prove rather useful. I hope that your tendency to react in a personal rather than professional manner has improved." She still harbored resentment for the way that Sousuke had called out Mithril secrets to lure her out of hiding, and had little respect for the foolishness that she had witnessed while the boy had thought himself the sole protector of the Whispered girl.

"That…" Sousuke bit his tongue. There was no sense in arguing with Wraith, especially since she made a valid point. Seeing that he was not going to take her bait, the woman turned and went to use the rest room.

Time seemed to drag along after that. Sousuke kept going over his last day with Kaname, seeing and hearing everything that had taken place. When he caught sight of Captain Chaiyakun, he walked over to ask what was holding things up. He had overheard a number of pilots saying that the aircraft had been prepped successfully, and that they were waiting for some stragglers.

"There are a couple of late arrivals," the Thai soldier told Sousuke. "It certainly won't hurt to have more people along who have experience fighting with Amalgam forces." There was a knowing look in the man's eye.

"Do we need to wait for them?" Sousuke asked, feeling very antsy. "This seems to be a very formidable group for its size."

"What? Not one for teary-eyed reunions, Sousuke old buddy?" That voice came from behind Sousuke. He froze for a moment. It wasn't his mind playing tricks on him.

Sousuke spun, almost elbowing a soldier from Israel's _Sayeret Golani_ and stepping on the foot of a disagreeable-looking ex-member of _Grenzschutzgruppe 9_, now able to work outside of his own country after becoming a mercenary. Walking towards him, long blonde-hair swinging back and forth, was a familiar figure, one he was much happier to see than Wraith_. "Kurz!"_

"The one and only," Kurz said. He was walking with a slight limp. "It's good to see you're OK." Not usually one for public shows of affection, unless it was a way to show off or get noticed, the lanky sniper embraced his former teammate.

"I thought you were all…" Sousuke looked around, searching for other familiar faces.

"So did I," Kurz said. "So did I."

"Melissa… Lt. Mao… did she…" Sousuke found himself holding his breath again.

"No," Kurz said sadly, shaking his head. He put his hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry, Sousuke." He made as if he were wiping a tear away. "I'm truly very sorry. She hasn't changed one bit. In fact… _shit!"_

A boot bounced off of Kurz' head and fell to the floor near Sousuke's weapons bag. "Shut up, Weber." Melissa Mao walked up and stood a few feet from Sousuke. Then, before the young soldier knew what happened, she threw herself on him and gave him an embrace that had all of the men in the room feeling jealous. "I shouldn't have let that asshole walk up alone."

"Lieutenant?" Sousuke felt his throat tighten up. It was wonderful, seeing his friends alive.

"I recognized someone. 'Wraith,' as you knew her. She was the one who found out where we were stationed and sent word of this little shindig. It's been in the works for a bit." Mao frowned. "You know, she has a habit of bad mouthing you." She had first met the Korean woman when things had settled down enough for her and Kurz to sneak into Tokyo looking for word of Sousuke.

"That's right!" Kurz put in. "That's _our_ job!" he smirked, pausing a moment for effect. "And when Lt. Babe here gets her bad mouth on you, you'll be one happy guy!" Kurz jumped quickly, avoiding Melissa's blow. "Just like me!" He dodged Melissa's kick. Her foot struck Sousuke's bag, dislodging something that one of the Thai soldiers had placed in the bags external pouch. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Sousuke suddenly froze. He felt his face growing warm. All of the questions he had for his friends stuck in his throat. The photo album he had been given had flipped open to one of the more 'colorful' pictures.

"What's _what?"_ Melissa saw the expression on Kurz' face. It looked as if he had found the Holy Grail or something. "Give it to me."

"**Whoooo hooo hooooo**. All in good time, Sis." Kurz' smile was too large for his head. "Sousuke, you _dog_ you. I guess I taught you more than I thought." He held the book up for Melissa to see, keeping it just beyond her reach. "I hope we do manage to save Angel. I'd give anything to see her face when she gets a load of _this!"_

"Uhhh…" Sousuke felt as if the entire country of Thailand was listening in on the conversation. "I… uhhh… that's not…"

Melissa gave Sousuke a sympathetic look. She watched as Kurz danced around like a maniac, showing the book to anyone that let him come within ten feet of them. "That idiot," she said scowling, watching as one young woman from the base secretarial staff dropped a large stack of papers that she was carrying. "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

"Affirmative." Sousuke hung his head.


	4. Chapter 4

The tapering eighty eight story Petronas Twin Towers, developed as an integral part of the Kuala Lumpur City Centre, are no longer the world's tallest buildings. But, to many, they are amongst the most beautiful.

At 1483 feet tall, a national and cultural icon, the buildings are a striking glass-and-steel structure with floor plans based on an eight-pointed star, designed to symbolize strength and grace, using geometric principles typified in Islamic architecture.

The soaring structures are joined at the 41st and 42nd floors by a double-decker sky-bridge . Just a floor above that, Amalgam companies occupied rooms adjacent to those owned by Bloomberg, Boeing, Exact Software, IBM, Khazanah Nasional Berhad, and Microsoft.

Kaname stopped and stared up at the magnificent buildings, as she always did when she visited them. Something in their very nature touched her. Was it the fact that they reached for the sky, as if they could somehow will themselves to be taller than any other buildings, despite what slide rules and tape measurers might say? Was it their graceful beauty, overlying an immense strength and resiliency? Was it the calm and serenity that their design seemed to evoke, contrasted with the upheaval and change that her own life was marred by?

"If Sousuke was here, there would be plenty for him to blow up." Kaname sighed. She still thought of things that way sometimes. But now, instead of being something that made her anxious or concerned, it was something that left her feeling nostalgic. "I don't know if there _is _any such thing as a Sagara-proof building." She also didn't know if there was a Sousuke Sagara any more.

Absentmindedly, she wrapped a long string of pearls around her finger, tugging at the necklace she wore. It wasn't like her, to hesitate like this. But, the last time she had met Leonard alone in his suite had left her pretty shaken. From the corner of her eye, she noticed as the two bodyguards departed, leaving her on her own. That was the way it always was. They made certain she arrived safely, without being abducted. After that, it was up to her to voluntarily find her way up to the 43rd floor.

Making her way through the park that surrounded the building complex, she moved aside to allow a number of joggers to pass her by. She stopped for a moment to take in the sight of the fountain, and the nearby wading pools. As she stood there, her mind drifted back to the day that she had worn the sapphire necklace as instructed.

Leonard had complimented her on the way that she looked. He had gone over the results of her most recent sessions on the machines. The two of them had eaten a small but well-prepared meal, catered by the city's best restaurant. For some reason, the things that he had said had her lowering her boundaries more than before. She had been anxious, almost filled with a sense of anticipation. It hadn't made any sense. When he swung her into her arms and stole another kiss, it took a moment before she reacted, pushing him firmly away, very tempted to slap him hard across the face.

That was reason alone to be hesitant now. What was going on with her? How could she ever fall for the man who had turned her world upside down, acting on behalf of an organization that had caused the deaths of countless people? Could it be the result of something that Sousuke had tried to tell her about once, before she pushed his face into a bowl of Miso soup with a cry of 'Stop the otaku stuff already'?

According to him, hostages, or people in hostage like situations, become loyal to the more powerful person in spite of the danger that the loyalty puts them in. It happens when the one person has the ability to put the individual's life in danger, or at least the power to worsen the individual's prospects in their future life. And, it necessitates that the person occasionally exercises this power in order to show that he or she is able to use it, if the victim will not conform to the more powerful person's will.

Sousuke had mentioned something similar from his own experience. In order to form military units which will not fall apart during the stressful events, but will remain loyal to each other even in a life-threatening situations, the basic training he had gone through had been designed to produce a mild form of the same symptom. Dependent children and battered wives also showed similar effects.

"But, I know better than that. How could it work on _me? _I'm not worried about my own survival. And, I've been through so many crisis situations with Sousuke, I should be used to this by now!" She felt a bit sheepish when she realized that a number of children headed for the nearby playground heard her talking to herself.

Kaname looked up at the towers again. She swallowed hard, her breath catching in her throat. After Leonard had forced the kiss on her, she had begun growing angry. When he mentioned his deadline again, she walked over to a window, opened a small portion of it, and flung the sapphire pendant as far away as she could. For all she knew, some lucky child may have come across it in the well-manicured sand area, or some passerby might have found it hanging from one of the shaped shrubberies.

She trembled. It was a visceral response. Leonard's subsequent actions that day still sent chills down her spine. It was the utter calm in which had spoken that unnerved her most. He could just as easily been discussing one of the concerts by the Malaysian Philharmonic Orchestra that he dragged her to see at the Dewan Filharmonik Petronas, a world class concert hall present within the towers. He had merely said 'I predict that your father or sister will have an accident in the next few days. It won't be serious. Pity you can't end them your best wishes for a speedy recovery.'.

"I worry about them." Kaname began walking again. She still had time; but, it never did anyone good to keep Leonard waiting. "They're probably worried about me, too." She had not been allowed to call her family, or any of her friends. She would give anything to hear Ayame's voice, or to know how Kyouko had been doing after her ordeal. Once, she had been permitted to send a postcard. No doubt her father and sister would wonder why it had come from Brussels, where she had been at the time.

Kyouko and Ayame each would have loved to have a chance to go shopping with her at the six-level Suria KLCC mall present in the Petronas Towers. It was the premier shopping destination in Malaysia. There were hundreds of shops, many of which carried items by Armani, Chopard, Hermes, Gucci, and the like. Alone, and feeling trapped, she rarely visited the stores herself, even though she had been given a Platinum Card with a very high limit.

Inside the building, Kaname looked over at the bank of elevators. The Towers were the first tall buildings to use an all-double-deck sky-lobby system. People going to even-numbered floors could simply board an elevator. People going to odd-numbered floors must ride an escalator one floor up to board the second level of the very same elevators. In that way, a single elevator car can serve two floors simultaneously. It all seemed overly complex to her, much like her own life.

Eventually, she found herself using a keycard to gain entrance into the rooms that Leonard had use of. The carpets and woodwork were exquisite. The crystal lighting looked like something out of a high society magazine. But, those touches came with the suite. Otherwise, the room was sparsely furnished, with only a few museum-quality sculptures and artifacts gracing podiums and glass cabinets. Today, unlike other days, a number of large and long rectangular shapes were propped up against the walls, shrouded by large white cloth.

"Right on time," Leonard said smoothly and quietly, gliding into the room as if he were a spectre instead of a flesh and blood man. "I see that you've noticed my task for you."

"_Task?" _Kaname wondered just what he had in mind.

"Yes," Leonard said. "It seems that we will be spending an extended amount of time in this country. It behooves me to improve my surroundings somewhat." He smiled a disarming smile, looking at her. "As I am collecting beautiful objects, why not continue that trend?"

"I… see…" Kaname bit off the words, feeling her anger growing. So, he thought of her as a pretty bauble or something, did he? He was collecting her, like who knows how many women before her? Not if she could help it!

"I have had the entire collection from the Galeri Petronas sent upstairs. It will be your task to select the paintings to hang on theses walls. Those I will purchase." Leonard turned and motioned for Kaname to follow him. "The remainder will be returned to the shop." He paused a moment. "I hope you don't throw away the pearls today."

"There's something else I would rather throw!" Kaname clenched her fists. She tried to calm herself, knowing full well that he was trying to bait her again.

"Truly?" Leonard laughed, a rare occurrence. He cocked his head ever so slightly, looking at Kaname through have closed eyelids. "You know it's not just your beauty that intrigues me. It's that spirit. You are so different than other women I know." He felt no need to mention his sister, or any of the women who would all too eagerly fawn at his feet. "So, by all means stay angry."

Kaname felt cornered. If she fed her rage, she would play right into that statement. But, if she calmed down as a result, he would have gotten to her in another way. "But… that's…" She bit her lips. Everything she got into a match of its with the silver haired man, or found herself sucked into anything but the briefest of exchanges, she lost, or found her resolve floundering on one level or another. "It's also because I'm Whispered."

"Exactly," Leonard said, shrugging. "But not merely because we are two of a kind, or because of the knowledge you can provide me." He walked slowly over to Kaname. The way he moved, it seemed as if he were standing still, and it was the room that shifted. That kind of grace left Kaname speechless. "There's something you may never have considered. It's something I've thought about quite a bit."

"What?" Kaname asked, despite herself. She wanted to curse, seeing a look of triumph in Leonard's eyes.

"Intimacy," the Amalgam member answered. "Intimacy on a level you probably cannot comprehend. No doubt my dear sister has shown you how those like us can communicate mind to mind. Imagine doing that mentally and emotionally, while joining your body with another. Maybe that will make your surrender more… pleasurable…" he reached a hand out towards Kaname, but left it hovering just inches from her. Nodding he lowered his arm.

"You are not my type." Kaname shivered momentarily. It was if he had caressed her nonetheless, in thought instead of body.

"I think you may be mistaken." Leonard turned his back on her and looked out of the huge glass expanse. "I would wager everything that I possess, that you have been doubting yourself. Far from home… caged, for all extensive purposes… you are drawn to me, ever so slightly…"

"That's ridiculous!" Kaname tensed up, wanting to strike out in denial. That only made her own worries seem magnified. It was as if her own doubts surrounded her, a jury of her peers.

"I should let you doubt yourself even more," Leonard said. "However, I think it will prove interesting to let you in on a little secret." He turned back to face Kaname. "If you ask me nicely."

"You can go to Hell," Kaname said. She almost instinctively called him 'Jerk,' 'big idiot', or 'stupid head'. That had her blinking rapidly. Those had been her epithets for a certain Mithril soldier. Epithets, and almost terms of endearment at time. How she wished that Sousuke was there now.

"I suppose that is nice as I can expect, under the circumstances." Leonard walked over to a wine rack and began examining various bottles. "There are Whispered abilities that even my sister doesn't suspect. If she had, her amusing little contest with you over that foolish soldier would have turned out quite differently, not that it would have mattered, where either of them is concerned."

"What do you mean?" Kaname flinched. He was talking about Tessa and Sousuke in a manner that led her to believe that he knew something. Were both of them dead, as she had suspected? Could they be held captive somewhere? It certainly didn't sound as if they had both survived, finding solace in each other's arms. That was something that she had nightmares about from time to time.

"Are you asking about the Whispered, or about two individuals whose memories serve no significant purpose?" Leonard's look was piercing. It was meant to make Kaname feel like a butterfly pinned to a cork board.

"I…" Kaname stopped. She really didn't want to know about Sousuke. She did, but she didn't. If he was dead, that would kill the few dreams she still clung to. He… he… who? Wait, why did she find herself thinking about Leonard again?

"See?" Leonard tossed his hair. "You were thinking about me, _weren't_ you? It's amazing, what a little bit of resonance can do. I suppose, it might be something like pheromones, but on the Whispered level."

"That's…" Kaname's eyes widened. "But…" She felt dizzy, but not from anything that Leonard did. The thoughts all rushed in on her. Damn him! Damn him for what he was doing to her. Damn him for introducing even more fear and doubt into her mind. "You're disgusting…" It was almost like being molested, psychically.

"I seem to have upset you. My apologies." Leonard took out a pair of wine glasses and a cork screw. "I won't speak any more on that subject, so as not to ruin our time together. I'll simply say that in a while, you will be very grateful for our shared abilities." He worked on the bottle, removing the cork. "Tonight we will try a nice pinot noir from a vineyard at Bannock burn, near Geelong in Victoria. I usually prefer French wine to Australian, but one must keep an open mind, right?"

Kaname frowned. She knew that the man was not simply talking about wines. Every time she drank with him, she worried that she might get drunk. She had a fear that he might take advantage of her in that condition. Part of her had even fantasized about that once. But, that must have been due to his influence somehow, not her own dark desires? Right?

"Pinot noir is a capricious grape, and even with the greatest care and attention lavished on it, rarely does it do well away from home. Outside Burgundy, it is often a lightweight charmer that shows its best form in cooler climates. As an early ripener, it will not be drawn too quickly to maturity and so lose aroma and flavor." Leonard decanted wine into the first glass.

Kaname swallowed, feeling something tugging at her heartstrings, and at things deeper in and lower down. Was he promising to lavish great care and attention on her? Was she an early ripener, as many of the boys at school had implied silently with their eyes? Capricious? _Her?_

"When Gary Farr decided to grow pinot noir and chardonnay on his Bannockburn estate, he was well aware of their temperament and their needs." Leonard walked over to Kaname, a drink in each hand. He held one out for her. She took one, hand shaking. "A man who sets the highest standards for himself and his wines, and who has a strong commitment to getting it right, he is an ideal pinot noir man." He brushed against her ever so lightly.

Kaname almost dropped her glass. Willing herself to be strong, she brought the wine glass to her lips, trying to focus on the taste of the pinot noir. She didn't want to think about Leonard! Right? He wasn't a candle. She wasn't a moth.

"A good wine is worth waiting for," Leonard said. At his last word, the tension that Kaname had been feeling vanished. "If there is a buzz wine at the moment, it is probably viognier, originally grown in very small quantities in the Northern Rhone, but now showing up in wineries far and wide. Mr. Farr's viognier is a subtly perfumed wine, packed with sweet, fruity aromas, a slightly viscous texture, persistent flavors of apricots and orange blossom on the palate and a good long, dry finish. It took him six years to get a good crop. He's a patient man."

Kaname realized that she had been holding her breath. Maybe Leonard wasn't intending to keep upping the ante, increasing the pressure on her. The longer she had to wait, the better.

"I'm not one to wait that long myself, however." Leonard gave Kaname a look that had her feeling as if she stood naked in the middle of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The inside of the refurbished C130 was quieter than many of the soldiers had expected.

Even though the flight would take less than two hours… as the aircraft crossed over the Gulf of Thailand, flew across the narrow southern Thai peninsula, and approached Kuala Lumpur from the Indian Ocean side…a number of the combatants knew enough to catch a little shut eye whenever possible.

Sousuke was grateful for the noise cancellation system in effect. Not because aircraft noise often inhibits mission effectiveness, often by causing flight crews and passengers to suffer degraded voice communication, impaired performance, increased fatigue, and hearing loss; but, rather because he was able to converse with Kurz and Melissa in a reasonable manner.

Since the primary noise on multi-engine turboprop aircraft, such as the C-130, originates from the engine-propeller system, the noise from one engine-propeller can be tuned to provide a canceling acoustic wave to reduce the noise generated from another engine-propeller operating on the same aircraft.

Unfortunately, no system known to mankind could cancel out Kurz Weber when he got on a roll. But, Sousuke didn't mind that. He was ecstatic… at least as ecstatic as Sousuke Sagara could be… finding that his two comrades were still alive. His emotions jumbled, he wanted to hear what had happened to everyone he once knew, while dreading the need to talk about some of his own experiences, many of which still felt raw and painful.

"**Oh yeh!" **Kurz rubbed his hands together, after hearing some of his friend's story. "Let's hear more about this Nami. It's always good to have lots of choices. Angel will just have to treat you better, _right?"_

"She died," Sousuke said. That had Melissa cuffing Kurz, since she had already warned him more than a dozen times not to get Sousuke upset. "She was never my girlfriend." He went on to describe the other things that had taken place in his life, after he had left Tokyo behind.

"Well, I just hope that Kaname isn't shacking up with that Leonard guy," Kurz put in. "Now _that _would kind of make this trip a waste for you, right? **_Damn_**… will you stop doing that, Sis!" He winced. Melissa had wrapped a free webbing from an adjacent seat around Kurz' mouth like a gag. "Who knows what could have happened? Besides, I'm still rooting for Tesss-_sa_."

"Ignore the moron," Melissa said to Sousuke. "Kaname probably wouldn't fall for some guy with long hair." She smirked, hearing Kurz grunt. "Even if she thought you were dead, I doubt she would be feeling to kindly towards one of the assholes who tore her life apart."

"Yes… but…" Sousuke surprised them all by bearing his soul, describing how guilty and unworthy he felt, having neglected to run away with Kaname when he had the chance. He also brought up a more significant issue. "Tessa's brother had also caused Kaname to fear me to some degree. If she doubted me when we were together, she could have stopped caring about me when we were apart." There, he had said it. One of his greatest fears. How could Kaname possibly care for someone like him, if she no longer had a need to be around him? "Speaking of the Captain… you have not yet told me what happened to her, or to the other people that I knew."

"Tessa's still alive," Melissa said, looking a bit troubled. "The attack really shook her up. But, with Mardukas' help, she managed to prevent a f-cking mutiny. It didn't help that her brother was involved in things, or that Arbalest was destroyed."

"That's right," Kurz said. "It also didn't help that Kalinin turned traitor!" The look on his face was fierce. He clenched his fists, knowing exactly what he would do if he ever had the Russian in his crosshairs.

"_Goddamnit, _Kurz." Melissa gave her lanky comrade an elbow to the groin. He would have folded up like a cot, were he not secured in the webbing of the sturdy red seat he sat in. "You don't know that for a fact. That's the last thing that… Sousuke needs… to… hear…" Her words grew slower and quieter. She looked over at a stunned Sousuke. "I know how you felt about him, Sousuke. He disappeared. There were some questions about what he was up to just before the attack came. But, no one has any kind of proof…"

Kurz and Melissa went on to detail the fates of everyone that Sousuke knew. But, the young soldier heard every other word at best. The aspersions cast upon the man who had been a father figure to him had struck him like a steel girder right between the eyes. The man had been his enemy, and then his friend. He could not imagine him as an enemy again.

"**Whoa! **Now _there's _the girl for you, Sousuke." Kurz pointed over at Wraith, who had gotten out of her seat, making her way towards the galley at the front of the plane. "So lovely.. so demure… so quick to dress up as a man…" He struck a pose as best he could, secured in his seat after seeing Melissa grin.

Wraith stopped. Normally, she would have ignored an asinine comment like that. It was bad enough that she was there at all, volunteering to put herself in harm's way after she had earlier decided that working for Mithril just wasn't worth it anymore. But, something inside her just snapped.

"Looks like you got her attention," Mao remarked, seeing the North Korean woman turn around and head in their direction. "Crap."

"Be still my beating heart," Kurz said. He tossed his hair and made it a point to look the Intel operative up and down as she walked, despite the fact that she wasn't particularly attractive by his standards.

"You are Weber," Wraith said without any preamble. "Intel has a lot of information on you. Self-styled playboy, with no reason for that overconfidence. Family killed by terrorists, prompting a career in mercenary units, when modeling would have been your true forte." That comment had a number of the male soldiers looking over at Kurz. He quickly tried to wave off that remark. "Girlfriend with a rare neurological disease, runs off with her doctor after you pay much of her extensive medical debt." She looked over and spoke to Sousuke. "Given that he is your friend and partner, some of your deficiencies are readily explainable."

"You nailed Kurz spot on," Melissa said. "But lay off the kid. Sousuke's had a hard life, and has managed to turn out damn well despite that. _He's_ not the type to spend his life hiding behind a bunch of disguises." If it had been an anime, bolts of electricity would have shot back and forth between the eyes of the two women.

"Do not tell me about hard lives," Wraith said, angry that she was losing her cool. "You joined the Marines the day of your arranged marriage, in part to disturb your father as much as he perturbed you. You drink and smoke and swear heavily, making yourself less desirable for any man with marriage on his mind. But, you make up for that by sleeping with more men than Weber would want to know about. All of your bravado and heroics cannot cover up the shame of a dishonorable discharge."

Kurz looked furious. He unbuckled his webbing and stood up, looking somewhat wild in the eyes. The cool superior look in Wraith's eyes had him teetering on the edge of rage. Melissa looked ready to spur him on, not calm him down.

"Aren't we on the same team?" Sousuke spoke very directly, looking over at the North Korean. "Are you acting in a professional manner, or personal?" He paused, letting that sink in. "These two are not perfect. Neither am I. But I trust them, because they have proven themselves worthy of trust. If what I was told today is correct, you betrayed your homeland, even if it was for a humanitarian reasons. Your skill at disguise is useful, but it will never make you a different person."

Wraith opened her mouth to retort, but stopped. She looked around the cargo hold area, filled with seats, soldiers, and supplies. Everyone was quiet, eyes on her. She turned back to stare at Sousuke for a moment, realizing that the boy didn't have the slightest bit of rancor in his eyes. "It may be possible for us to rescue Kaname Chidori. Is it possible for you to be someone she truly needs in her life?"

"I do not know," Sousuke said, honestly. "It may be better that she decides that, rather than you or me." He thought back to certain events in Tokyo, when the woman had made choices that might have been at odds with her assignment. "In any case, you helped save Miss Tokiwa's life when she was severely injured by shrapnel. I would thank you now, as I was in no state to do it then."

Wraith scrutinized Sousuke some more, and then nodded her head. "You've changed some…" With that, she headed up front for a cup of coffee.

"I think she likes you," Kurz said in a sing song voice, his own anger forgotten. "She may just put a bullet in Kaname so she can have you for herself. If she's r-e-a-l-l-y good at disguises, maybe she can make herself look like Kaname when you two get it on. Or Tessa. Or Lt. Babe!" He grimaced as Melissa took hold of his ear and twisted it sharply.

"Is he on our side?" Captain Gordon asked sarcastically, nodding to Sousuke.

"Maybe he's just a decoy," Lance Corporal Calvert said, trying to hide a grin.

"There is a proverb in my country," Sgt. Petelicki of the GROM said. "It says _'Love enters a man through his eyes, a woman through her ears'_. It would be to his benefit to stay silent."

"Ungelegen," Master Sergeant Heinrich of the KSK said. Aber ergötzlich. _Sehr."_

"Embarrassing?" Kurz puffed himself up. "Amusing?"

"It seems he knows you," Sousuke remarked, causing Melissa to smile more for the fact that he was joking, than for the fact that it was at Kurz' expense.

"Huh… _what_…" Kurz put his hands on his hips. "You too, Sousuke old chum?"

"You have not gone into details regarding the battles that you faced," Sousuke said, changing the subject, wanting to hear more about the things that he had missed.

"Well, we certainly could have used Arbalest," Kurz put in, glad to have a chance to polish up his tarnished pride. "But, we did better than anyone had a right to expect." Kurz' voice was still full of life, but his face went somewhat stiff and serious.

"That's true," Melissa put in. "I find myself in a really bad place. I have to compliment Kurz. He came close to living up to his inflated opinion of himself." She thought back to the fighting. It truly was remarkable that they had survived. It was amazing that the TDD-1 had managed to escape.

"**That's right! **Kurz Weber, man among men." Kurz struck a pose, almost falling over when the aircraft banked. "You only had to face one Behemoth, Sousuke old chum. And, you had the ARX-7. I think that Sis needed to change her panties after she saw three of those damn things begin their attack on Merida Island."

"Three…" Sousuke thought back to the incident with A21, and his battle with Takuma. That had been a very near thing. The damage to Tokyo caused by his fight against Verial was minor. He didn't want to think what an unopposed Behemoth could have done. "How…"

Kurz proceeded to tell his take on things, occasionally interrupted by a Melissa. Sousuke was flabbergasted, realizing just how wide reaching the assault by Amalgam was. He had known they were a serious threat; but, he had no idea just how far Mithril had been outclassed. That wasn't an entirely fair assessment, he knew, given the difference in their goals and methods.

One question kept surfacing, no matter how hard he pushed it back down under his thoughts. How had they been able to strike so decisively? Were there traitors involved again, like with Gauron's takeover of Da Danaan? And, if there were, was Andrei Sergeivich Kalinin one of them? No. Melissa was correct. He did _not_ need to think about things like that! If there was anything he should think about, it was Kaname. Her, and the question of what Amalgam might be able to do in the future, without a strong Mithril standing in their way.

"Hey, it was a really close thing," Kurz said. "Lt. Babe here almost didn't make it." His eyes lit up. "I found her unconscious in the wreckage of her M9. She needed mouth to mouth. Though, to do it right, I had to take her shirt off. I missed her mouth a couple of times if you know… **_Owwww_**…" He grabbed his knee, after Melissa unbuckled her harness and swung her weapons bag with every bit of strength she had.

The various soldiers all smiled, laughed, or shook their heads. The group of combatants from Mithril were certainly entertaining, if nothing else. But, there was a definite look of respect on most of their faces. None of them would have liked being on Merida Island when those metal monsters threatened to make life a living hell.

"You're going to be singing soprano yet, Weber." Melissa leaned over to talk to Sousuke. "I was down, but not out. The same could be said for most of those who survived. If Tessa hadn't made a stand, Da Danaan would be on sale on E-Bay… the crew would have scattered to who knows where… and more good men and women would have died than already had."

"And Mithril?" Sousuke's eyes were intense. For the past few months, he almost found himself apathetic, unconcerned about the organization. After all of the things that had happened to him, he almost wished that he never joined up. But, sitting here with his former teammates, he found himself feeling differently, at least on a superficial level.

Did he want to resume his career in Mithril, assuming they organization could rise from the ashes like a phoenix? Truth be told, he still harbored some hard feelings about the way that he had been used as a guinea pig by Tessa and that woman from MIT, even though he understood the need for the actions that they and Lt. Clouzot had undertaken, and would have done the same thing himself. Now that Arbalest was gone, he no longer had to deal with any feelings of guilt he might have if he simply threw his bag over his shoulder and walked off into the sunset.

It didn't make any sense, thinking too far ahead. For him, so much depended on Kaname. If she wanted to be with him, he might not be able to provide sufficient protection for her on his own. It might be better if he _was_ part of Mithril in that case. Maybe even Kaname should think about joining herself, though he doubted she ever would. But, if she didn't want anything to do with him if he was still a mercenary, then Mithril would have to soldier on without him.

"No doubt you heard about the Sydney base," Melissa said, interrupting Sousuke's introspection intentionally. She had recognized the look in his eyes. "Merida Island was messed up too, as Kurz told you. Word has it that assassins were sent out, chasing down the council members who were not killed outright in the attacks." She grabbed the webbing in her fist, wanting to curse the situation they all found themselves in. "Throw in the loss of Arbalest, and we're pretty badly f-cked."

"It doesn't help that those bastards have the technology they do," Kurz said, walking with an even more pronounced limp. "We would have been destroyed before, when Tessa was kidnapped during that _Pacific Christmas _mission, if it hadn't been for Mardukas. And, they must have some pretty deep pockets, if they could build three of those Behemoths. But, what scares me the most is what I heard about you and Arbalest."

"Yes," Sousuke said, closing his eyes. He could recall in far too much detail, his thoughts and feelings from the worst day of his life. "I was outclassed. In every way. He toyed with me."

"**Shit!" **Melissa kicked at her bag. "That's just f-cking great." She patted at her pocket, swearing more when she realized that there was no smoking onboard. "Even if the things that Tessa got rolling work out, we're screwed if we can't get the Lambda Driver technology again. Even the damn Venom A.S.es have _that."_

"It's not just Mithril or and myself who were outclassed," Sousuke said. "Unless some of the larger nations have access to Lambda Driver technology through their own efforts…" Sousuke left that thought hanging. Well-functioning Lambda Driver devices could indeed make nuclear weapons obsolete. Amalgam probably didn't need to rule the world. That would be more trouble than it's worth. They would soon be able to influence things behind the scenes in almost any manner they wished. If the United States and other countries thought they had faced a nightmare from Islamic fundamentalists, they were about to get a cold splash of reality.

"Well, that's why Tessa has… _mrphl grblll mrphbrll_…" Kurz was tempted to bite Melissa's hand when she put it firmly over his mouth. But, he knew all too well what _that _would bring him.

"Shut up, asshole." Melissa's eyes narrowed dangerously. She lowered her voice considerably, looking over at Sousuke. "The other guys may well be our allies today… and most of them are freelancers and mercs…but, some are still members of official forces." She looked over to see if any of the other soldiers were looking over. They weren't; but, they wouldn't have to. Some might be paying very close attention. "As far as the news agencies are concerned, the existence of Mithril came as a shock. They barely knew there was a Mithril before they started saying it was gone at the hands of a terrorist organization of unknown scope. That was more than f-cking enough to stir things up and get people really worried."

"Yeh… but…" Kurz rubbed at his lips. He checked to see if he had any lose teeth. "Anyway… Tessa pretty much screwed up her own career, doing what she did. That's why she deserves some tender loving care in her life." He smiled at Sousuke, rubbing his hands together when he saw his friend look annoyed. Then, he raised one eyebrow and sighed. "I still can't believe you threw away all of our chances to peek at the sweet little Captain… Kaname… and the other girls at the hot springs. It _never_ hurts to be a conscientious shopper…"

"Funny that you should mention 'hurting', Kurz." Melissa cracked her knuckles and licked her lips. "The human punching bag is probably right, though. Tessa may have made a lot of political enemies by doing what she did, whether or not it was the right f-cking thing.." She ran a hand through her hair, looking somewhat weary for a moment. "I suppose we could have sailed the world like a goddamn pirate ship, keeping one step ahead of the bastards who still want our ass gone. I don't know about you, but I don't usually carry around enough cash to help buy ammunitions and supplies."

"The Captain put the TDD-1 under the aegis of one of the large nations, secretly or not?" He saw the answer in Melissa's eyes. "The United States?" He blinked rapidly when she nodded. "I see. They will want whatever technology they can get their hands on, so not to risk it all in one basket again. No doubt they and their allies will also want a greater say in what the submarine is used for. But, they still will not have enough information to duplicate Arbalest. Much of the knowledge needed for that had been kept in Bunny Morauta's head, and nowhere else."

"Tessa received assurances that a rebuilt Mitril would have autonomy again. But, there had to be concessions of various sorts. Nothing comes for free," Melissa said. "As it was, we had to hand over an M9, and our latest ECS shit."

"Our clever little Captain has given us a number of objectives," Kurz said. "We're not just here to rescue Angel, after all." He paused a moment, wondering if anyone would have bugged the passenger area, or whether sensitive microphones might allow the pilots and flight crew to hear what was said. "I'm afraid you won't like some of them." He pursed his lips, uncomfortable with one task in particular.

"You will be looking to find salvageable information on the Lamba Driver," Sousuke surmised correctly. "And, you will wish to keep that for Mithril, without anyone else realizing what you have done." Sousuke nodded. He wondered just how many men on that plane had hidden agendas. "You will be looking to assassinate any high ranking Amalgam officials you can identify." He had not problem with that. Especially after all that Amalgam had done. War was war, no matter what you called it. Following that train of thought even further, he shook. His eyes went wide. "Kaname…"

"Right," Melissa said. She reached over and squeezed Sousuke's hand. "We have some tough choices. If it looks like Kaname is willingly working for the enemy…"

"Then, I have to put a bullet between her pretty brown eyes," Kurz finished, his voice flat. "Unless we can get her away from them." He looked very stern. There was no sign of hesitation at all in his posture. "Amalgam has way too much access to Black Technology as it is." That truth promised doom for any Whispered that they came across, who might be in cahoots with the terrorist group. It was ironic, given how much of an effort that Mithril had made to safeguard the Whispered who hadn't fallen under the sway of the enemy.

"That…" Sousuke felt himself go completely numb. He almost couldn't fathom what he was hearing, even though it made perfect sense to him. A number of years ago, he wouldn't have thought twice about the necessity of such an order. "But… I…" The startling revelations opened up a whole new can of worms. Could he do the deed, if the task fell to _him? _If Kaname Chidori was a pawn of Amalgam, could he be the one to snuff her out? Would he try to stop Kurz or Melissa, if they were about to do so themselves?

"Do you still consider yourself part of Mithril, Sousuke?" Melissa asked the question that needed to be asked. Kurz nodded, having had the same thought.

"I…" Sousuke swallowed hard. It was a difficult question. "Ever since I was on my own, I thought…" He hadn't even considered the need for such a question, before. If there was no Mithril, he was no member. And if there was, he would still need to re-evaluate his relationship with the organization. "I… I really don't know…"

He began questioning everything about his life. Specifically, he held his breath when he looked at Kurz and Melissa. What if he didn't remain with Mithril, but found himself at odds with their orders. What would they do? What should he do?

"Didn't think that far ahead, _huh_ old friend?" Kurz nodded, a rare show of sympathy on his face. "Either that, or you've only been thinking with your d-… **ouch!" **He glowered at Melissa, who had just stomped hard on his foot. "You saw the pictures!" He had not managed to return the photo album to Sousuke.

"I will do what is right," Sousuke said, wondering if his heart and mind could work together. "I have seen what happens when one lets emotions get in the way." He was not referring to the riot act that Wraith had read him before. No, his experience went further back than that. He had seen what happened in Afghanistan, when men became monsters by doing the wrong thing, and where men had caused their own deaths and the deaths of others by offering kindness and consideration to an enemy that had no use for such things. "I will not let my mistakes ruin any more lives…" The words sounded convincing. Nevertheless, Sousuke wasn't entirely sure if he could believe them.

"I wonder just what _she_ is up to…" Melissa looked over at Wraith, a look of suspicion on her face. "If what I heard is true, she actually worked the Intelligence angle that dug up the information we needed."

"I can't help but wonder if that was just a little too convenient," Kurz added. "If she was better looking, I'd be _sure _she was a double agent."

When Sousuke opened his mouth to say something, the overhead speaker came to life. It was Major Choocaht Na Ayudhya, member of the Royal Thai Army and leader of this arm of the mission. _"Ngiia huu_, gentlemen." The sound of the major's voice ended all conversations. A number of the soldiers checked their watches, getting an idea of how much time they had before landing. "We will be landing in about thirty minutes. I would like to go over the assignments again, giving you all an update with up to the minute intelligence data." The lights in the hold went off, and images were projected on a large tarp hooked to hang from the ceiling near the galley. The sixty Thai and international soldiers all focused their attention on the impromptu movie screen.

"Got any popcorn, Babe?" Kurz asked Melissa, putting his hands behind his head as if he was sitting in a cinema somewhere. She ignored him.

"This is a map of the Selangor Science Park-1, a science-based park for entrepreneurs. It was built to world class standard, to nurture and establish Malaysian R&D, and to commercialize their products. Supported by superb highway network, it is fourty minutes drive from Kuala Lumpur International Airport, where we will be getting into trucks. The park contains a high technology center, warehouse complex, and other groups of buildings that have been assigned various likelihood of being significant. Those of you sent to that area will infiltrate the target buildings and gather whatever information you can. If you determine them to be significant sites of enemy activity, the other groups will strike on your recommendation, after they have finished their primary missions."

Sousuke kept silent. He wondered how many if any one of the primary missions had a chance for success. It might be wishful thinking, hoping that something as large as the SSP-1 area could be hit after Amalgam had word of attack. Then again, Major Ayudhya might know more than he was telling. There was no reason that the science park couldn't be struck by cruise missiles from Da Danaan or the United States Navy. Of course, the Malaysian government and military probably weren't told _that._

"Thanks to the tireless work of one amongst you…" The Major continued, not mentioning Wraith by name or sex. "…We know that our primary target of interest in regards to technology development is not in that park, but rather in a series of secret laboratories supposedly nestled inside the Batu Caves. That famous site is situated thirteen kilometers north of Kuala Lumpur, and consists of three main caves and a number of smaller ones. The caves are made of limestone and have ceilings up to one hundred meters high. You will have to climb two hundred and seventy two steps, before reaching the main entrance. Temple Cave… also known as Cathedral Cave… is the best known and biggest of the caves. The huge chamber used to be lighted by daylight from several holes in the ceiling. We do not know if it is possible to gain entry at those sites."

"How about some Gummi Bears?" Kurz asked Melissa sotto voce. He was caught off guard when a number of soldiers threw sticks of gum and a chocolate bar at him.

The Thai soldier went on to describe the order of battle, placing a high importance on the capture of technologists, and the collection of data. If strong resistance was met, the idea would be to use explosives to seal off the main cave entrances, preventing escape at all costs.

"Alright. Next. We know that high level members of Amalgam stay at a pair of mansions that once were a point of interest for foreign kings, queens, and heads of state. Located directly in Kuala Lumpur, Carcosa and Seri Negara are located on adjacent hillsides. Both are situated in their own sixteen hectare garden… that would be close to forty acres…" Major Ayudhya showed a series of diagrams of the grounds and the main buildings. "I'm afraid you won't have time to enjoy the Swimming pool, Fitness center Sauna, Tennis Courts, or Whirlpool. Nor will you be able to make use of the Bar, Butlers, or Room service. Maybe next time."

Sousuke looked at his watch. He tried to think where Kaname might be at the hour the attacks were scheduled for. There was no way to know if she was held captive in one locale or another, as she had not shown up in any of the spy photos provided for each squad's perusal. Would she be held somewhere for experimentation? Might she be forced to accompany Leonard for dinner? His mind lapsed into more sordid thoughts, causing him to grit his teeth and tense his muscles.

A photograph of the Petronas Twin Towers was projected. "Many of you may have seen pictures of these buildings before. For fans of action and adventure movies, they have been used as a setting in a number of films." He did not mention any movies by name. After describing a brief history of the buildings, he focused on important details. "Tower One holds the offices of the Petronas Company, Malaysia's petrochemical conglomerate. For years, Tower Two was only half full, due in part to the awkward arrangement of some of the office spaces. But, over a short span of months, the remaining suites all sold out. Write down the names of the following companies. They are all thought to be affiliated with Amalgam, or to be cover names for various groups working for the organization." He highlighted those office spaces that held the most interest."

Sousuke narrowed his eyes. One client name stood out. Silver Industries. That arrogant bastard! That might very well be Leonard Testarossa's suite. In Amalgam circles, he was known as Mr. Silver. Sousuke took note of the floor number. He had joined the squad striking at the Carcosa and Seri Negara, as that was his best guess where someone like Leonard would keep a prisoner he wanted to win over. But, the Towers were not far from the mansions. He would search there, should he fail to find Kaname at the former hotels. As far as he was concerned, the mission parameters were suggestions, not guidelines.

"Sgt. Sagara, your reputation for damage and destruction is legendary in some circles," the Thai major quipped. The joke was true in part. "I would hope that you will refrain from bringing down structures of such high notoriety, should you find yourself anywhere in their vicinity."

"Hey, you're famous Sousuke!" Kurz clapped. Melissa looked over at Sousuke and gave him a warm smile. Sousuke didn't find things to be amusing in the least.

"Keep one thing in mind, gentleman. We will have the support of the indigenous armed forces. However, we will be the tail wagging the dog. They have been instructed to stay out of our way." Major Ayudhya shut off the projection system. "There's a saying in Thailand. _'At high tide fish eat ants; at low tide ants eat fish'. _Whether we are fish or ants, let us hope that the tide is in our favor."

Sousuke closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He was close now. He was certain of it. He would find Kaname somewhere in Malaysia.

What happened after that was anyone's guess.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the city was faint but constant, even after midnight.

Kaname felt a brief shiver, standing by the open door that led to a spacious veranda situated directly above the ground level entrance porch of Carcosa.

She didn't feel comfortable stepping out into the late evening air in her nightgown, even though the vantage point would provide her with a wonderful view of the surrounding area, including the skyline of Kuala Lumpur city centre.

All of her nightwear was in the form of lingerie, nightgowns, or exotic robes. Every time she managed to buy a pair of simple pajamas, preferably with stripes, they mysteriously disappeared when she left her rooms. She had no doubt who was ultimately behind all that.

"I wish I was back in Tokyo." She sighed, pulling her hair back from her face. What she wouldn't give to wake up, finding that it had all been a bad dream. More than anything, she wished she could go to bed at night, hug her faithful Bonta Kun, and sleep until her noisy alarm clock enticed her to get going in the morning. Her sleep in Malaysia had been fitful at best. Some nights, she didn't get any rest at all.

Kaname looked around the _Seri Ehsan_ suite. The four-poster king-size bed was so elegant. It was Victorian in style, as was the rest of the furnishings in that room, and the adjoining living room and sitting room areas. The décor was luxurious beyond anything she had ever seen. Marble from island of Langkawi was used in the bathrooms. The basins and surrounding accessories were gold-plated. Most of the carpets were handmade, and the walls were adorned with local paintings and batik. Tags on the back of the furniture indicated that some was specially commissioned, while others were actual antiques.

None of that meant anything to her. Before, she would have been ecstatic beyond words, had she been able to spend some kind of getaway with Sousuke or her friends in a place like this. Stomach rumbling, she walked over to an elegant serving set and picked up one of the small cucumber sandwiches that had been placed in her room earlier. She eschewed all pretence at daintiness, as she demolished one bowl of strawberries with cream. After that, pastries, scones, and popiah disappeared from the elegant China plates.

The Wedgwood tea was cold now, but she didn't mind. Holding the teacup in her hand, she sipped at it absentmindedly, looking around the room. Her eyes lingered on a large ornate bird cage. The symbolism was striking, and not unintentional. The cage had been a gift from Leonard. Naturally, he had been very grand in his presentation, claiming that he didn't want for her to feel alone. That was a lie. The more isolated she felt, the more drawn to him she would be… or so he hoped. The true message was clear enough. She was a bird in a cage, with all that implied.

"Uhhh…"

That small avian voice had Kaname smiling for the first time that day. Inside the cage, Hope stirred. That was the name that she had given to the Ringneck Parakeet. She had originally intended to name it 'Otaku', but would never be that cruel to the beautiful creature.

"Uhhh… uhhh…"

That word was certainly nostalgic, was it not? It had been one of Sousuke's trademark utterances. It was the first thing she had taught Hope to say, once she had brought herself to pay any attention to the bird. She was as obstinate then as she was today: any gift that she received from Leonard started off hated or ignored. If it was something worth caring about, her opinion would change only when she convinced herself that liking it did not put her in the young man's debt, or signify that she had somehow given in.

"Leonard…"

Kaname frowned. That was _not_ a name she wanted to hear now, standing there in her night clothes, scone crumbs falling off her and onto the floor. "Say the whole thing, pretty bird."

Ringneck parakeets are some of the most beautiful of all parrots. Their speaking ability can outrank that of smaller birds, although their speech may not be quite as clear as the larger parrot species. They usually begin talking at around one year of age, though some start much earlier depending on how much time and energy the owner expends on training. To maintain a bond with the owner, these social creatures must be given adequate quality attention and play time on a daily basis. If subjected to the amount of attention required only by daily necessary chores of watering, feeding and cage maintenance, they will become nippy and unfriendly quite quickly. Kaname could relate with Hope in that regard.

"Leonard…"

Kaname frowned. The last thing she ever wanted to have happen was for Tessa's brother to visit her room, and hear Hope say this name and nothing else. Who knows what impression he might walk away with? Walking over to the serving table, she picked up a cracker she hadn't eaten. She held it up near the bars of the bird cage.

"Come on, Hope. Say the whole thing, pretty bird." Kaname eyed the parakeet, just as the bird kept watch on the cracker. Hope was a graceful, elegant, and distinguished bird, with a slender bodies and a long tapered tail. Her coloring was a soft pastel blue that looked to have been painted on with an artists brush.

"Leonard is a jerk…"

Kaname smiled before yawning deep and long. She slid the cracker into the cage, watching as Hope took it in her beak, before grasping it with her foot. "That's a good bird. That's a _very _good bird." Sighing, she thought of Sousuke again. It had been easier to coax Hope to speak, than it had been getting any kind of satisfying conversation out of the young soldier. But, Sousuke had been making progress.

She clenched her fists, before telling herself to relax and calm down. A prior conversation came to mind, one which took place in this very room not long after she had been given the Parakeet. Leonard had commented on Hope, saying that the bird might be capable of saying more than her previous pet had. He had been making a derogatory joke about Sousuke. Smiling that superior smile of his, he had made other snide comments while praising the bird.

"Leonard is a creep…"

"That's _right,_ Hope." Kaname nodded. "Mommy has more crackers for her clever bird." She smiled again, watching the bird bob its head. Her smile vanished when she heard some voices outside. Walking out onto a dark part of the veranda, she peered over the side. One of the maids who worked at the mansions maintained by Amalgam was outside flirting with one of the guards. "Great. Like I really needed to see _that."_

The topic of seduction was not something that Kaname had wanted to think about again. No, not think about. _Worry_ about. While she found fewer reasons to doubt herself once she realized that Leonard was using some kind of Whispered connection with her to manipulate her emotions, she still couldn't be certain that she wasn't somehow attracted to Leonard on her own.

"I'd rather deal with Shirai," Kaname whispered. Shirai had been a pest, someone she could easily handle, without interference from Sousuke. While both men were quite full of themselves, Leonard at least had some reason to think highly of himself. He was incredibly handsome, in a mysterious kind of way. His body was lithe and graceful, even though he wasn't really an athlete. Genius did not begin to explain his intellect. Refined was another word that failed to describe him, his manner of speech, and his patronage of literary arts, sculpture, and paintings. Even at his age, he was a leader, and a man with a firm grasp on power, and a clear understanding of how it can be used to manipulate people and events.

Yes, she would definitely prefer to have Shirai pressuring her. There was no way that a jerk like that would ever find his way into her heart. Leonard was far more dangerous. The fact that he openly stated what his goals and intentions were did not make it easier for her to deal with him. Even when she forced herself to be very contrary, his words seemed so persuasive. And, what was seduction, other than the use of sexual desire to persuade someone to act the way that the seducer wanted?

"It's not like I really want to… _you know_…" Kaname bit her lip. She was a normal girl. In the past, she had thought about sex, wondering where and when her first intimate encounter would be. The question of 'who' had never mattered much, until she admitted to herself how she felt about Sousuke. Just like she had fantasized about his taking her into his arms and kissing her, she had dreamed about even more personal things. "But that jerk…" Leonard had stolen her first kiss from her. Could he go even further? Would she let him? Did she have any choice?

Kaname's heart was beating faster. There was a hint of moisture on her brow. She swallowed hard, wrestling with a small kernel of doubt. She remembered Leonard's first kiss with her. She had never told Sousuke about that. Even more, she hadn't mentioned the Arastols, or her winning of Wraith's life. Why hadn't she told him? Was it shame? Or, had she been worried that she could be swept off her feet by the mysterious young man? She blushed, remembering how she had been dressed at the time.

"He's the enemy," Kaname said, firmly, regaining some of her composure. "He's cold, manipulative, and selfish. He told me that Sousuke's a killer; but, how many deaths have come at his command, or because of weapons that he's developed. How can someone like him be trusted?"

"Uhhh… uhhh… uhhh…"

Kaname clutched her nightgown with one hand. Hope's verbalizing had her comparing Sousuke to Leonard. She had a very good idea of Sousuke's strengths and weaknesses. There had never been any reason to doubt his loyalty, even when he had left without telling her. She had been devastated and terribly hurt. Even now, she couldn't believe that she had gone to Hong Kong to find him and bring him back. The only thing that had ever gotten between them was orders. That, and the insinuations that Leonard had made.

"He's such an idiot, sometimes. _Honestly."_ Kaname was speaking about Sousuke. She smiled for a moment, before she began worrying again. Sousuke was an idiot in some ways. But, he had a good heart. He was strong. He was brave. He would give his life for her without a moment's regret. And, he always did his best to keep his word. That was one of the things that allowed her to hope.

Yes, there couldn't be a much bigger contrast than between Sousuke Sagara and Leonard Testarossa. That much was certain. She wondered what kind of life she would have, if she ever escaped and found Sousuke again. She wondered what things would be like, if she gave into Leonard the way that he wanted her to.

"**SOUSUKE!"**

Hope's raucous call had Kaname jumping. She wondered if that was how she herself had sounded, all of those times that she scolded Sousuke Sagara, Sergeant of Mithril. Yawning again, she went to lie down, praying that she might be able to grab at least a little shut eye. After a few minutes, she found herself snuggling under her duvet, warm and toasty, feeling like a queen, worries slipping away bit by bit..

As she lay there looking up at the ceiling, she thought about her family and friends. She wondered how her father and sister were, and whether they would meet with a minor accident as Leonard had implied. She tried to picture how her friends must be doing, wishing that she could be back in school herself. What did Kyouko, Maya, Ryo, Ren and the others think about her? How were they doing? Would she ever see them again?

Not long after her eyes closed, a knock at her door startled her awake. The knock had been a courtesy, but not much of one. With a slight creak, the wooden door opened, and Leonard stepped into the room. He was wearing a long black robe, that reached down past his ankles. The design was such that it looked like it was a frozen ebony waterfall. His chest was partially exposed. A gleam of light reflected off of a silver necklace at his neck.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing here?" Kaname found herself sliding down slightly in her bed, pulling the cover tightly to her. Once again, she found herself wishing that the door had locks, not that locks would stop Leonard. Arastols sort of made locks obsolete.

"I neglected to say good night to you earlier," Leonard said. "I apologize. I have so many things that require my attention. This evening, we needed to discuss the latest advances that came courtesy of Bunny Morauta." He watched Kaname's face, waiting to see if that name caused a reaction.

"_Who?"_ Kaname frowned. Then, her eyes widened. "Wait… Bunny… I've heard that name before…" She tried to remember where. How man people named Bunny could there be? "Hey… wasn't he the guy… the one that had a crush on your sister… the guy who designed Arbalest."

"Precisely," Leonard said, smoothly walking further into the room. He smiled a flat smile, seeing how Kaname pulled the blankets up over her chin. She looked defiant, but she was clearly on the defensive, feeling at a distinct disadvantage. "He was also responsible for the design of the M9, among other things. But, to most of the world, it appeared that he had committed suicide."

"But he came to work for you instead?" Kaname scowled. "Why, because he was angry at Tessa? Or because you had something that he wanted?" She made a face. There were few things that she despised more than traitors. That thought had her swallowing hard. Was she a traitor, given what she had done regarding her reservoir of Black Technology? Did she have any right judging others, after submitting willingly to her sessions on the Sieve?

"There's _always_ something that someone wants," Leonard said, as if he was lecturing a child. "It isn't usually difficult finding out what it is. And, generosity is a virtue, is it not?" He treated the girl to his most disarming smile, sending her a low level Whispered message that should have her feeling more relaxed.

"Well, if you're such a great guy, you could let me out of this place, and let me go home." Kaname found herself sitting up, still clutching the bed cover to her.

"Is that what you truly want?" Leonard asked, working the resonance effect the way a violinist works his instrument. "Would you simply walk out of the door, and buy a ticket to Japan, if I told you that Amalgam no longer has any interest in your family and friends?"

"I… well…" Kaname wanted to scream. Part of her clearly wanted to say 'yes'. No, part of her wanted to shout 'You bet!' But, the words wouldn't come out. Instead, she let the cover fall away from her. She stammered, saying "N-… N-… No…" She felt her breathing quicken. Her pulse was racing. She had some early understanding that Leonard's catching her by surprise and in a compromising position had blunted any resistance she could make to his Whispered power.

"Leonard is a creep…"

Hope's timely words broke the spell somewhat. Kaname managed to pull the covers back up over her nightgown.

"How charming," Leonard drawled. He stared at the bird cage for a moment, before his features softened and he looked back at Kaname. "Mister Morauta… or, I should call him Captain Morauta… is not the only member of Mithril who chose to work for a more insightful and far-reaching organization." He walked over to the serving table and picked up a cracker. He closed his fist, and allowed the crumbs to fall to the floor.

"You call hiring traitors, far-reaching?" Kaname felt some of her obstinate spunk coming back.

"Yes," Leonard said, picking up another cracker, that one for eating. "I certainly do. Arbalest was certainly a fine creation. I gave a number of our forces a difficult time in the past. But, Verial was a step beyond." He looked at the cracker for a moment, before scooping up some strawberries on it. "While many of the advances for that machine came from here…" He tapped his forehead. "…Much of the success is due to Mister Morauta."

"**SOUSUKE**… **SOUSUKE**…"

"Well, it's a very talkative bird, _isn't_ it?" Leonard raised one eyebrow, seeing Kaname blush ever so slightly. Looking outside of the large windows, he held out his hand. "There's a large moon out tonight. It's quite a beautiful evening. Why don't we continue our conversation on the veranda."

"What? Dressed like _this?"_ Kaname began to shake her head, but stopped. "That wouldn't be… but you see… the moon is rather…" Before she knew it, she had slid out of her bed and slipped on a pair of expensive fuzzy slippers. "I suppose I could use some fresh air…" No, she didn't want to go out there! And, the air would be plenty fresh as soon as Leonard left the room.

"If you're cold, I could lend you my robe." Leonard waved his hand in a very subtle gesture. He remembered the time that he had offered to let the girl have his cloak, not long after he had saved her from an assassin.

"N-N-No… I'm fine…" Kaname felt weak in the knees. Her head was spinning. Why was she acting like a shy school girl? How could she resist the effect that Leonard was having on her?

The two of them strolled out onto the large covered balcony that ran along the front of the building. This portion was not glassed in, allowing them to smell the scent of the gardens and hear the rustle of the leaves on the nearest trees. The view of the moon, hanging large and gibbous over the city, was breathtaking.

"So, it seems that my gift of the Parakeet may have been a miscalculation." Leonard stood close to Kaname, who he walked over to the very edge of the porch. "You taught it that boy's name, as well as mine. But, the bird does not seem to call out derisive things with his." He pushed a stray strand of hair away from Kaname's face, before leaning closer to her.

"Well… you see… that was just…" Kaname clenched her fists. But, she felt the resistance flowing out of her, as if someone had pulled a plug.

"Do you still think about him?" Leonard asked, running his hand up her arm to her shoulder. The moonlight shining on his hair made him look like something that walked out of Faerie. "Do you love him?" He brought his hand down along the side of her torso, resting it on her hip. "Are you satisfied with someone like that?"

"I… he… we…" Kaname shivered. She tried to picture Sousuke, but couldn't. She was aware only of Leonard's touch, which was sending warmth spreading slowly throughout her. His mental influence had her thoughts and feelings dancing like a marionettes.

"Someone like him is beyond saving," Leonard said, inching closer still. "I'm sure you know that in your heart." The frills from his robe brushed against Kaname's bare skin. "But, that doesn't mean that everyone is beyond redemption. If you wanted, you could probably save _me."_ He bent over and placed a slow light kiss on her forehead. The sound she made had him smiling.

"You…" Kaname felt drawn even stronger to Leonard. It was as if his heart was crying out for help, and hers was eager to answer it. Was that some hidden desire of hers, to change him for the good? Did he really want that? Or, was this just another way to tug at her emotions? "I…"

"Kaname Chidori… you are a truly remarkable woman… I have never known your like." Leonard spoke those words into her ear, his lips brushing across her earlobe. "We deserve each other… we are two of a kind… think of what we could have together…" He felt the thrill of anticipation he felt whenever he was on the verge of a great conquest, whether it was something in the business or personal arena. The web he was weaving had no flaws. How could the naïve girl hope to escape?

"We…" Kaname felt as if she was merging slowly with the darkness. It was as if her body had lost all boundaries, all limitations. The sound of Leonard's voice reverberated through her, keeping pace with the rush of blood in her ears.

"Would you like me to kiss you?" Leonard asked, moving away from her slightly.

'No', Kaname thought. No… No… No… NONONONO… NO!' But, that thought never found the way to her tongue. "Yes."

"Ahhh…" Leonard leaned over and placed his lips on hers. He leaned his weight against her body, crushing her against the edge of the veranda. He ran his hand over her body until she flinched and began kissing him back. Feeling her surrender, he stopped and took a few steps away.

Kaname felt as if she was being torn in two. Part of her wanted to collapse in the corner, weeping. Another part was too stunned to know what she felt. Yet another part didn't want the embrace to end.

"I think it is time that we took our relationship to the fullest height," Leonard said, smoothing one hand along his robe. "But, I believe a girl like you would enjoy anticipating such things." He shook his hair, and then closed his robe a slight bit more. "I'll let you think about that for a while. I'll be back before dawn." With that, he turned and left the veranda, walking over to the door to Kaname's suite. Turning, he said "One is not born a woman. One becomes one."

As soon as the door closed behind Leonard, Kaname slumped against the outer wall of the balcony. Slowly, she slid down to lay on the cold tile floor. She no longer felt one with the night. Instead, it felt as if the darkness had a palpable weight, and it was all pressing down on her. Whatever desires she had felt disappeared as soon as the door shut.

She didn't know what to think. There was no doubt about Leonard. He would show no sign of guilt or regret. For all she knew, he might be so absorbed with himself, that he might even be surprised to find that she was upset by his actions, even though they were no doubt skillfully panned and executed. He probably had no real concept of love, and would never be able to inspire love in others, despite his ability to manipulate the feelings of another Whispered. No doubt, his restrained promiscuity was more due to his lack of restraint than any real attraction to her. There was nothing she could do or say that might deter him, as he likely feared nothing, and needed nothing.

No, there was no doubt about Leonard. Once again, all of the uncertainty centered on her. She had kissed him back. It was all too easy to assert that her actions were due solely to his mental influence. Was that _really_ true? She had felt excited. She had lost herself in that embrace. Why? Why was this happening to her? What could she possibly do?

"I don't know what would be worse… his making me a woman…" Kaname closed her eyes and bit her lip. "…Or, my enjoying it…" She began crying. Before she knew it, she was sobbing. Had she been open to reason at the moment, her tears would have given her the only answer she really needed. This was not something that she truly wanted.

"**SOUSUKE**… **SOUSUKE**… **SOUSUKE**…"

Hope's call had Kaname putting her face in her hands, the tears finding their way between her loosely closed fingers. In the past, when things looked the darkest, Sousuke had always managed to arrive just in time, saving her. How could that possibly happen now? How could he possibly know where she was? How could one man make his way through Leonard's defenses, find her, and escape unharmed?

This was no Fairy Tale. There were no such things as Knights in Shining Armor.


	7. Chapter 7

A number of men were situated in the hoist, working on the utility pole.

The trucks were from _Tenaga Nasional Berhad_, Malaysia's national electricity utility company. As any passerby might assume, they were called in following an unscheduled power breakdown. The system they were working on was across the street from the target area.

Acting as if they were performing useful tasks, some of the special forces troops were wearing coveralls, their weapons stashed at points along the roadside. The power outage was deliberate, and did not involve the grid feeding either of the two Amalgam mansions. It would not do well to have the enemy too suspicious.

Other members of the assault team were waiting at strategic points situated outside of Taman Tasik Perdana. In the daytime the famous Lake Gardens are both beautiful and tranquil, a refreshing ninety two hectare oasis in the heart of bustling Kuala Lumpur. But now, late at night, there was no one enjoying its scenery of lovely blooms, foliage, sculptures and awe-inspiring raintrees. The Kuala Lumpur Bird Park, Orchid Garden, Hibiscus Garden, Deer Park, and the National Monument were all dark.

A group of mercenaries was keeping company with a utility crew working outside the Bank Negara building at Jalan Dato' Onn. None of the soldiers were upset at missing a chance to visit the Money Museum, which housed an interesting display of old Malaysian currency, commemorative and rare coins, and foreign currencies. Their location placed them directly in line with the Seri Negara mansion building, across the park from the Amalgam compound, giving them a good view of the vicnity. When needed, they could move at a moment's notice to support the first forces moving in on Seri Negara and Carcosa.

Another part of the mission team was stationed with electrical workers outside of Muzium Negara, the central museum for Malaysia. Their position was on the flank of Seri Negara, a reasonable distance away, out of the line of sight. The fourth and final group assigned to Carcosa and Seri Negara was waiting outside of the Parliament House complex, which consists of a main three-story building and its eighteen-story tower annex. Those buildings a house two national assembly halls, the Dewan Rakyat and Dewan Negara, and were situated a few minutes drive away from Carcosa, off to one side.

Sousuke was a part of the group stationed directly across the Pesiaran Mahameru roadway from the pair of famous manor houses. Like most of the waiting soldiers, he was out of view, crouched down behind a group of shrubs, his binoculars out, looking for any sign of enemy activity. At least that was what he convinced himself he was doing. In actuality, he wanted to catch a glimpse of one particular girl, wondering if she was being kept at either of the two former hotels.

Letting his binoculars hang down around his neck, he stared off into the darkness, letting his mind and body relax. Listening to the quiet sounds of the night… the barely audible talk of waiting soldiers… the distant noises of trucks and cars moving about the calm streets… the chirping and buzzing of insects… he saw an image of Kaname's face. She was smiling. The wind was making her hair move in slow waves. He shook his head violently, when Kaname's face was replaced by Nami's lifeless visage. There would be no repeat of that tragedy tonight! It did him no good to worry.

"See anything?" Captain Charles Gordon knelt down next to Sousuke, his face dark with camouflage paint. "So far, there has been very little movement on the grounds. A few guards, and a dog or two. Nothing mechanical." Like the other soldiers, he had been briefed on the Arastols. That was the reason for the Barret M109 25mm payload rifle he carried along with his M4.

"Negative," Sousuke said. "There is nothing out of the ordinary on the lawns. I have not caught sight of anything airborne, like surveillance drones. Much of the areas free of landscaping are left dark, and do not appear to be patrolled by guards. That could indicate mines, robots in hiding, and numerous other possibilities. It might also indicate normal grounds, just like those of any of the other residences in this area. The enemy may have no reason to expect attack. Or, they may feel they have little reason to fear anything short of an all out invasion." That latter possibility was far from comforting.

"That's all supposing that the intelligence we got wasn't a load of crap." Sgt. Duncan Hindmarsh, once a commando attached to the 4th Battalion Royal Australian Regiment, didn't realize that the source of that information was standing right next to him.

"I am leaving now." That statement came from Wraith, who was dressed in an official electrical worker's outfit. The latex face that she had applied made her look like a middle-aged Malay male. The electronic voice changer made her sound as any observer might expect, given her appearance. But, it did not remove the slight edge of acerbity from her words.

The Intel operative had a very risky task. She would make herself plainly visible, visiting each and every one of the residences on the other side of the street, paying a visit to the front door of Seri Negara and Carcosa in the process, if she was allowed to get that far. Should the opportunity arise, she would put on a servant's outfit and sneak inside, after she had let the inhabitants know that the power difficulties probably wouldn't expand to involve their buildings.

"You will radio me if you see Kaname Chidori," Sousuke said in a quiet voice. It sounded more like a command than a request. "Lt. Hui." He used Wraith's true name and rank, as that was how she was known to the others.

"If it is within the scope of my plan," Wraith replied, somewhat testily. "And, if I judge that you will react appropriately." She paused, fighting with her own conscience and sense of honor. Kaname had saved her life, back when Leonard could have killed her. But, there was more at stake here than the life of one kidnapped Whispered girl. "The girl is _not_ the only objective. Remember that. Do not compound your errors from before." With that, she walked off.

Sousuke clenched his teeth. He would not get into a verbal war with Wraith. He hoped that she was indeed on their side, and not some kind of sleeper. He had never found it easy to trust anyone from the Intel branch. Truth be told, he also felt a bit uncomfortable around her for other reasons. His pride still stung from the fact that _she _had been Kaname's primary watcher, because he had been judged unfit to carry out that task on his own.

He sighed. The Mithril officials arranging things had been correct. Sgt. Sousuke Sagara had indeed been inept in the high school setting, like a fish out of water. Unintentionally, from the very start, he had made Kaname's life a constant struggle. Shaking his head, he remembered destroying her artwork bust… getting caught with her panties in his hand… and riding on a bicycle with her, a berserk police officer in pursuit.

About the only thing he had done right was rescue her from dangerous situations, some of which she had become ensnarled in thanks to him or Mithril. His last rescue had failed. This one couldn't. He might never have this good of a chance again.

Reaching inside his armored vest, he took out a picture of Kaname. Kurz and Melissa had brought copies, passing them amongst all of the soldiers before they left the Sungei Besi military airport, so the combat veterans would know what she looked like. Kurz had uncharacteristically refrained from comment when he saw Sousuke's reaction when he took one of the photos and walked off some distance with it.

"She's a pretty one, alright." Sgt. Petelicki noted. The stocky man with the handlebar mustache nodded in appreciation, as he set his HK MP-5 and Beryl .223 assault rifle down near Sousuke weapons. He was also hefting a RPG-76 Komar grenade launcher. "Is she your girlfriend?" He had seen the way that Sousuke had been gazing at the picture.

"She…" Sousuke frowned. He didn't really know how to answer that. As inexperienced as he was in social matters, he had thought that Kaname was hoping for just that kind of relationship. But, he had never made any proclamation himself, and she had never told any of their friends how she felt about him. "I think so…" He tensed up some. "At least, she might have been once…" He remembered giving her the Lapis Lazuli. He thought about how she had changed somewhat after that. "It may be that I don't…" His thoughts turned somewhat pessimistic. How did someone like him rate the attention of someone like her?

"We all need love, young man." Sgt. Petelicki laughed, keeping his chortling as quiet as possible. "Do you have a mother? A dog?" The jovial Pole remembered what it was like to be young, and to set his sights high.

"No." Sousuke was caught somewhat off guard. Why would the man be asking such things? "Why…"

"Then, you better make certain about the girl when you can. There's a proverb in my country." The GROM soldier offered Sousuke chewing tobacco, which he refused. "_'The greatest love is a mother's… then comes a dog's…then comes a sweetheart's'_. It's all downhill after that!" He slapped Sousuke on the back. "Enjoy what you can, while you can, _kolega."_

Sousuke nodded. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, only superficially listening to the sound of seasoned men checking their weapons one last time. He may have been a terror when he first came to school, but he had made strides, thanks to Kaname. That was one of the things he mourned, a chance to see more in life than he had as a young child orphaned in Afghanistan, or as a commodity passed among mercenary forces like a fine cigar shared among friends.

"She is too beautiful for you," Third Sergeant Keng Yam said, tapping Sousuke on the shoulder. Bagai pungguk merindukan bulan. Like an owl craving for the moon. He pointed up at the sky. "Ingin hati memeluk gunung, apa daya tangan tak sampai. The will of the heart is to hug the mountain, but the arm is not long enough." The small lively man took a moment to offer Sousuke encouragement after teasing him. He belonged to the _Komando Pasukan Khusus_, or Kopassus, an Indonesian special forces group. He had with him a CZ-Scorpion SMG, Steyr Aug, and Pindad SPR sniper rifle.

Sousuke secretly agreed with the man's first comments, seeing that they reinforced his earlier thoughts. Once again, his confidence began to capsize. Indeed, who was he to be thinking about Kaname Chidori as a part of his life? She was not a squadmate or fellow soldier. She was a civilian, someone who could spend time with anyone she chose. When all was said and done, why would she choose someone like him? He had been willing to walk away from Mithril to spend more time in the life he found in Tokyo. But, that wouldn't really change who or what he is.

What had he ever brought her, really? He was someone who got her aggravated, and in trouble. He was someone she had to look after, as if he were a small child. He was someone who might cause her to injure her arm, considering how many times she had struck him with that paper fan of hers.

It wasn't all bleak. The was something else that he was. He was someone who cared about her. Over the past few months, as hectic as they had been, he found himself thinking about that fact more and more. Would his feelings prove to be an albatross around his neck? If not for him, then for the people around him? He looked over at the other soldiers, seeing them as faint outlines against the inky blackness of their hiding place. Would they die, as Nami had? Running his hand through his hair, he told himself there was no reason to feel guilty for that. The men were professionals. They would not die as a result of his single-minded search for Kaname. That was not why they were here tonight. It was why _he _was there.

It was all immaterial. He took a deep breath and told himself to act like a Specialist. His emotions didn't matter at that moment. The bottom line was that Kaname was in danger, and needed to be rescued. He had made a promise to people in Tokyo, and had to keep his word. Amalgam had turned more lives upside down than his and hers, and they could not be allowed to continue unchecked.

"It's amazing what you can learn from sayings," Sgt. Howe said. "Well, good ones, that is." He laughed, hearing a light-hearted curse from the Pole, and seeing the Singaporean shrug. "The Aborigines say _'Those who lose dreaming, are lost'_. Know what I mean?"

"I think so…" Sousuke felt a headache coming on. He realized that he was clenching his teeth too tightly. He really wasn't someone who dreamed of things. No. He was someone who went where he was told, and did what he had to do. If he did allow himself to dream, he might dream about Kaname. He might wonder what life might be like, if they could both return to Jindai High. But, was that realistic? What kind of life could they have together? So many things had changed. If not between the two of them, then around them.

If fate granted the two of them a reprieve tonight, what could they do with it? After his confession to his teacher and class mates, he might not be welcome back at school, even if he returned with Kaname. And, since many of the difficult situations the students had found themselves in stemmed from her being Whispered and sought after, how might they react to their former Student Council Vice President and Class Representative? Would that kind of thing follow the two of them wherever they went, even if he stopped serving as a soldier? Supposing Mithril regained its ability to make a difference in the world, could he afford to resign, if Kaname needed heightened protection, and he needed a connection to powerful men and women? How long could any group treat the Whispered like charity cases?

"For the young lady's sake… and for the sake of this mission… there's another saying you should keep in mind. '_Keep your eyes on the sun and you will not see the shadows'_." He took some of the tobacco offered by the Polish soldier, and then slung an M4 over his shoulder. The bag he carried with him held other weapons as well. "If you keep your mind on accomplishing the mission, things may go well. But, if you let your feelings lead you by the nose…" He tapped his finger against the photograph, leaving the sentence hanging. No more words were necessary.

When Sgt. Howe, Third Sgt. Yam, and Sgt. Petelicki moved on to check with other members of the team, Master Sergeant Heinrich of the KSK stepped closer to Sousuke, shadowed by a Lieutenant from the Royal Thai Special Forces, and a number of men from Malaysia's Paskal and Paskau units. The bespectacled man with a large strong chin and close cropped hair, had a Panzerfaust 3 slung across his back and an HK G8 assault rifle in hand. "You are very young. It is never wise to develop feelings for one you are assigned to protect. It is also wrong to put one's personal matters ahead of one's professional responsibilities." His gaze was fierce, as if he had seen that kind of thing happen in the past. "Keep a close watch on your elders. Do as they do."

Inexplicably, Sousuke's introspection and uncertainly quickly gave way to anger. He hadn't realized just how tightly wound he was, considering that his reflections had been calm and languorous. "I do not need to be lectured on duty. I am _not_ a child." He returned the man's gaze, remembering how many times he had been judged solely on his age. "I fought the Russians in Afghanistan. While members of your organization were fighting terrorists in that same country last year, I was facing more dangerous threats elsewhere." He didn't add 'And this is not my first time rescuing Kaname Chidori'.

"Mithril," the German said, his eyes narrow with doubt. "_Die Schatten. _We have heard of that name. Some have wondered if that group was any better than the terrorists we will fight today." To many, the whispers about the mysterious group had taken on various shapes and forms. The less they could find out, the more frustrated and suspicious they became.

"Perhaps you should ask your countrymen, who secretly helped build the M9 Arm Slaves that we used," Sousuke said, annoyed at the man's words about Mithril, even though he could understand how outsiders might view the organization. "Or, you can ask the men in the United States who knew about us, and made certain that we had adequate funding. You might also speak with similar men in Great Britain and Europe." He saw that a number of men had gone quiet, listening in. he didn't care. "I doubt that the men and women who are alive thanks to our actions would consider us terrorists."

Mithril had been a force for the good. Sousuke had no doubt about that. It had operated through international funding, but did not dance to the pipe of any one nation. But, as powerful as it had been, it had been brushed aside by Amalgam. The enemy had treated had been tolerant until Mithril had destroyed more equipment than they could ignore, and had discovered secrets that could be very damaging. Now that they were gone, who knows what ills might befall the civilized world? It wasn't right for some outsider to sit there questioning the intentions of men and women who had died trying to make the world a better place.

"Be that as it may…" The Master Sergeant began.

"I think that's enough, Master Sergeant." Captain Gordon said, turning his attention back to the conversation after having received some updates from the squads at the Batu Caves, Petronas Towers, and the Science Park. "We're all on the same team here." The look he gave Sousuke said 'At least we better be!' "Sgt. Sagara, it's probably a good thing that your friends joined the other groups, or else we might have ended up with a brawl." He was only partly joking.

"Affirmative," Sousuke replied. Kurz and Melissa had decided that the three of them should be spread amongst as many teams as possible, so that Mithril would have a pair of eyes at the most important sites. Kurz would be setting up outside of the Petronas Towers, while Melissa was with the men ready to infiltrate the Batu Cave facilities.

The German's words had stung him. The soldier in him knew that it was wrong to disobey orders, or to put a mission in jeopardy by selfish actions. But, he wasn't just a soldier. And, Kaname was not just a mission to him. He had discovered that in Khanka, when he chose to go after her, despite being told to ensure the safety of the jetliner. His actions could have conceivably led to the death of his teacher and classmates. But, that decision had been made instantaneously, in the heat of battle. When he was faced with another order that went against his wishes, he had followed it. He had left Tokyo, obeying his instructions to stay away from Kaname.

She had come after him. Using some kind of leverage with Wraith, Kaname found him in Hong Kong. He was too stupid to realize just what that meant, at the time. Relieved to see that she wasn't dead at the hand of Gauron's agents, he had failed to see the true depths of her feelings for him. And, the extent of his own despair had not clued him into his own feelings, even though he had felt as if his life had become meaningless at her death. It wasn't until the business with the Pacific Christmas that he had begun to see that Sousuke was not like the Tin Man I the Wizard of Oz. He had a heart.

Sousuke flexed one of his hands. It had been the one he used to hold Kaname's hand, when he surprised the two of them by asking. That had been the same day that Leonard had been waiting at her apartment. He had tried to kill Tessa's brother, but couldn't because of that strange coat he wore, and the Arastols waiting on rhe balcony. The smug bastard had compared him to a mass murderer in front of Kaname, saying it was unfair that people like him were allowed to roam free.

If Leonard Testarossa could be so cold-hearted and clever as to bring about a moment of doubt in Kaname's heart at a time like that, what could he do over months, with Kaname near to him all that time?

"I must stop this kind of thinking." All it was doing was making him anxious and confused. He checked his watch, wondering how long they could wait before moving. All three major sites would need to be struck simultaneously to maintain any semblance of surprise. Were they waiting on Wraith? Was there something going on at the other facilities that necessitated a delay? The longer they waited, the greater the chance was that they would be discovered.

Sousuke wondered what Kurz and Melissa were doing. No doubt Kurz was making some kind of off-color remarks about 'Angel', or letting everyone know how good a sniper he was. Melissa would probably be cursing everything and everybody, wishing she had a cigarette. He wished they were there with him now. No matter what they suffered trough as a team, they always seemed to come out on top. Thinking about the two of them invariably drew his thoughts back to the conversation onboard the Thai transport aircraft. _'Right'_, Melissa had said. _'We have some tough choices. If it looks like Kaname is willingly working for the enemy…'_ To that, Kurz had added '_Then, I have to put a bullet between her pretty brown eyes. Unless we can get her away from them. Amalgam has way too much access to Black Technology as it is.' _

He knew why his friends were concerned. He could see the reason that they would remove Kaname Chidori from the ranks of the living, even though they were both very fond of her, and knew that her death would hurt him deeply. Leonard had told Kaname that she was a genius, because she was Whispered, like him. There was no telling how much harm she could do, working for the wrong side. Tessa had designed the Tuatha Da Danaan. Leoanrd had designed that damn Arm Slave of his… the Aratsols… that coat… and who knows what else.

"Can I pull the trigger?" He put a hand on his unruly hair, his thoughts going back to the time Kaname gave him a haircut, when he was unable to sit in a chair at a hair salon and have a stranger put sharp scissors by his neck. He remembered how she had looked in her mother's kimono, after she had saved him from his own ignorance and stupidity at the Flirting Contest that he had interpreted as a Girl Hunt. So many memories vied for his attention. Could he kill the person who had touched his life in the way that Kaname had?

'It will not be a problem.' Those words echoed in his head. 'There is no way that someone like Kaname would give in'.

Sousuke felt a vibration against his leg. A message was coming in over his muted cell phone. It was fromWraith. He read the text on the miniature LCD screen, finding out what the iperative had found out so far. There were apparently no 'guests' staying at Seri Negara. That building housed administrative facilities and barracks for the small force of guards and human soldiers. If Kaname was anywhere, she would be in Carcosa.

The next few lines of her terse report had Sousuke holding his breath. As Wraith stood pretending to be a worker from TNB, she had seen something that an outsider was_ not _supposed to see. Chatting amongst themselves, obviously oblivious to the scene at the front door of Seri Negara, a man and a woman had walked by dressed in A.S. suits.

"Shit," Sousuke said. It was one thing to have to worry about Arastols. Unless there were dozens of such robots, or they had been significantly improved, the squad should be armed well enough to deal with that kind of threat. But, the ATGMs they had amongst them would do little to stop a Venom class Arm Slave, even without the Lambda Driver functioning, if that was what they would face.

There was some reason to hope, however. Despite whatever security systems were in place, Wraith had somehow managed to sneak up on one of the pilots and administer a slow acting drug. The woman would be drowsy for a while, before going completely under.

The feeling in the pit of Sousuke's stomach was similar to one he had felt prior to his first tournament match. He would need to get behind the controls of an A.S, again. That was not as easy as it sounded, after his defeat in Arbalest. While he had done well in his matches, defeating an M9 and other superior machines in his white-painted RK-92, he still had emotional issues to deal with. He frowned when he remembered seeing Leonard's Belial for the first time.

Hopefully, there would not be more Amalgam pilots than there were Arm Slaves. If there was one peer machine, having one pilot out of action would mean one A.S. unaccounted for. The real issue, however, had to do with the machine he might find himself in. Would it have a Lambda Driver? If it did, no doubt its companion A.S.es would as well. That would be a big problem, if he couldn't work such a system. He remembered how long it had taken him to get a good fit with Arbalest. It had been Kaname who helped him the first time, when Guaron and that first Codarl threatened her, Kurz, and himself. It had been her talk in Hong Kong that helped him interact better with the A.I. Maybe her being nearby would give him the impetus he needed to succeed yet again.

In any case, it wasn't as if he hadn't briefed the mission planners about the capability of Asmalgam Arm Slaves. They had accepted his report without question, but were beholden to move ahead just the same. There were only so many resources at their command. They would have to take their chances, and hope for the best.

Malaysia did have its own small Arm Slave force, attached to the _Kor Armor DiRaja_, Royal Armour Corps. It could field M6A3s, and PAS-98s bought from Poland. The latter were upgraded RK-92s, and like the latest M6 derivative, were no match for a Venom class A.S. on paper, even without the Lambda Driver. A number of A.S. units had been covertly moved into warehouses near to the former home of Sir Frank Swettenham; but, they would likely play no role in the conflict.

Mechanical inequity was not the only issue to consider. The sovereign government was caught in a quagmire of conflicting issues. The more timid Parliament members did not want to risk having the ire of Amalgam turned on the country. Sousuke could understand that. But, it was foolish to think that keeping the country's armed forces at a distance would buy them any sort of immunity. If an outside force attacked with the knowledge of the or constitutional monarch, the Prime Minister, and the Cabinet members, it might be viewed the same as an assault led by Malay forces. That could be devastating. While it might be possible to eradicate the terrorist group's current footing on the home soil, there was no way to know just how large the group was worldwide. The nation had trouble enough with recent insurgents from Jemaah Islamiya, as well as a new unnamed group rumored to have been trained by the Tamil Tigers.

In addition, any involvement by Malaysian troops on a large scale would result in significant destruction in the capital city. As such, the Su-30MKMs that were currently idling on runways would not be called into action unless the Kuala Lumpur itself was in danger. The same went for the Twardy PT-91 Main Battle Tanks sitting on tank transports… the Astros MRLS vehicles resting under tarps a few miles away… and Rooivalk Attack Helicopters recently delivered from South Africa.

"I'll pass the word along," a one time member of Canada's Joint Task Force 2 said, looking over Sousuke's shoulder.. "Nobody said it was going to be easy, eh?"

"That's right," Captain Gordon said, sending hand signals down along the line of troops. "Would we really want it any other way?"

"Hell yes," a number of men answered at once. They began splitting into two groups as directed. One half of the squad would strike Seri Negara, intent on gathering information and taking down any armed enemy personnel they ran across. They would also keep an eye out for anyone who might make a useful captive. The remainder of the force would assault Carcosa, making use of the skills of men who had been trained to deal with hostage situations.

There was a little bit of a stir when Wraith arrived back at the site, bringing with her the first prize of the night, a young man in civilian clothes. Acting independently, she had secured the first significant prize. "I recognized this man," she said. "He had gone for a walk outside alone, to smoke a cigarette. He wandered too far away from the building. His name should be familiar to you, Sagara." She let the drugged man fall heavy to the ground.

"Who is it?" Sousuke asked, never having seen a picture of the young man that he could remember.

"Bunny Morauta," Wraith answered, removing her disguise. "Formerly Captain Morauta, of Mithril."

"But that's…" Sousuke had indeed heard that name, numerous times. First, from Tessa. Then, on many occasiosn, from Al. In many ways, the A.I. had considered Bunny Morauta to be its father. "His death was a sham, then." He looked down at the young man, who looked to be little older than himself. "This is excellent work. You have done very well."

"See that you do the same," Wraith said. Her voice was still somewhat dry, but she had nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement. "I can't do _everything_ for you, right?"

"Affirmative," Sousuke answered, watching as Wraith instructed a number of soldiers to keep Bunny safe and sedated. She asked to have him driven to safety in one of the trucks, as he was too valuable a prize to keep in harm's way. If information could be drawn out from him voluntarily or involuntarily, his capture might provide a glimmer of hope for Mithril and the world community.

After the time seemed to crawl along slowly. Sousuke looked up at the moon. It seemed too large to be real. Making another effort to scan the mansion grounds, he froze. His hand twitched for a moment. A woman walked out of the frobt door of Carcosa. She was about Kaname size, as best he could judge. Could it be her?

"No… don't…" Sousuke felt embarrassed. He was glad that no one heard him. He was especially glad that Wraith hadn't caught that utterance. The woman had started teasing one of the guards, and ended up in his arms for a kiss. He was unnerved to realize how fast his heart was beating. Fortunately, it hadn't been Kaname.

Focusing his binoculars on the English style building again, he froze. Things seemed to rush in on him much more than they should have, considering how little he had increased the zoom. The moment seemed caught in molasses. There. On the veranda. Off of the top front suite. Above the front entryway. Another young woman. Hair hanging down over the railing as she peered down at the amorous couple.

_It was her._

For the briefest of instances, the girl stepped out of the shadows and into the full moonlight. That was Kaname. He was certain of it. At full magnification, he caught her profile when she turned sideways, the wind lifting her hair and waving it like a flag. She was wearing… those night clothes… they were not pajama. He closed his eyes, feeling like a voyeur. When he opened them again, the girl was gone. Heart beating rapidly again, he hurried to find Captain Gordon. Forcing himself to speak slowly, he told the Delta Force Commando what he had seen.

"Are you certain it wasn't just wishful thinking," Wraith said, seeming to materialize out of the darkness. "There's not a lot of light on that balcony," The North Korean woman had her own binoculars out, wanting to see for herself. Before she brought the image into focus, other spotters had confirmed Sousuke's claim.

Sousuke rummaged through the large weapons bag he had assembled in Thailand. He took out and pocketed a few more ten-round clips for his Barrett M107 Semi Automatic .50 Caliber Rifle. He had hoped for an M109, but figured the .50 caliber ammunition should still be sufficient to stop an Arastol. Beggars can't be choosers.

_Kaname_.

"Focus." He willed himself to be calm. There was a decision to make. On the ground in front of him lay two additional weapons. The nearest was an M4A1 Carbine, rigged with SOPMOD accessories in the fashion of the Thai Special Forces, who used a configuration similar to their American contemporaries. The 5.56 millimeter rounds would be next to useless against the armor on the robots, but would be more than enough to take out any flesh and blood enemies that got in his way. He debated whether to carry that, or the HK MP-5 next to it.

_Kaname was here_.

He was much more familiar with the SMG, and judged it to be more to his liking for close-in fighting. And, while the M4A1 SOPMOD might look like an ideal Special Operations weapon…handy, flexible, and with good firepower… the latest experiences in the Afghanistan showed that the weapon had some flaws. He tried to run a brief critique of the weapon in his mind. First of all, the shorter barrel commands lower bullet velocities, and that significantly decreases the effective range of the 5.56mm bullet. Second, the M4 barrel and fore-end rapidly overheat. Third, the shortened barrel results in a shortened gas system, which works under greater pressures than in M16A2 rifle. That increases the rate of fire and produces more stress on the moving parts, decreasing the reliability.

_Kaname was little more than two hundred yards away._

Sousuke sat there for a while, lost in thought, not unlike a girl throwing dress after dress out of her closet, trying to determine what to wear to a dance or a date. M4A1, or MP-5. MP-5, or M4A1. M4A1? MP-5? He settled on the Colt assault rifle, swayed by its modified 40mm grenade launcher. That decision normally would not have dragged on so long. He couldn't get his mind off of Kaname.

_Kaname would be free soon. Kaname would be free soon. Kaname would be free soon._

"We have confirmation on Silver," Wraith called over to Captain Gordon. That was the codename that she had given Leonard Testarossa. There were other 'metallic' names applied to other men and women the groups had been briefed on; but, the call signs did not necessarily match up with the monikers that group used amongst themselves. For example, a Malaysian official suspected to be on Amalgam's payroll was 'Iron,' while Gauron had been known as 'Mr. Iron' by his fellow organization members.

"Roger that," Captain Gordon said. "Snipers, take up positions. Keep the guy in your sights. The moment we get the signal to begin, take him out. We can't risk losing that one by muffing his capture."

"He's with that girl," Sgt. Yam said, rifle scope to his eyes. "The one from the picture."

Sousuke placed his M107 by his side, his hand clutching his binoculars tight enough to blanch his fingers. Kaname was back on her balcony. Leonard was with her! The two of them were standing in one of the more brightly lit areas of the veranda, making their actions easy to see.

Swearing, he dropped his binoculars and took up the rifle. He could still watch what was going on through the scope. It took all of his willpower not to place the crosshairs on Leonard's head and pull the trigger prematurely. Memories from his last encounter with the man flooded him. He found it hard to breath, thinking back to the way he had been defeated, failing in one of his most crucial fights. He thought back to Kyouko's injuries… Ono D's strong words… the destruction of Arbalest… and Kaname's sacrifice.

"I can't…" He was actually trembling. The urge to kill was strong. Despite everything that Leonard had implied about him, he was _not_ some kind of murderer. Sousuke Sagara was a soldier, and Leonard Testarossa was the enemy. Just one pull of the trigger, and the suave, conceited man could be a handsome corpse. But, he could not compromise the entire Malaysian operation.

A sudden feeling of coldness crept through Sousuke, as if he had walked into a moist chill mist. Why was Leonard in Kaname's room at that hour of the morning? Why was she standing there talking to him on the balcony, dressed in those kinds of clothes?

Sousuke's eyes burned. Leonard was standing close to Kaname, and she didn't make an effort to move away from him, not even when he made some kind of motion with his hand near her face. The heavy rifle dipped ever so slightly, before he clenched his teeth and brought it back up again.

"Sir, with the girl standing so close to the target, do we still risk firing?" One of Sgt. Howe's fellow countrymen had an M40A3 sniper rifle at the ready.

"Yes," Captain Gordon answered. "We have some fine marksmen here. You know what the priorities are."

"For all we know, the girl might be one of them," a Thai soldier said. That statement, in addition to Leonard's actions, had Sousuke tensing up.

_No._

Leonard was running his hand up Kaname's arm to her shoulder. He slid down along her body and out of sight.

"That's right," an American commando said, not thinking about the fact that Sousuke might have feelings for Kaname Chidori. "This is beginning to look like something out of a chick flick."

_No. He shouldn't do that._

Sousuke's breath rushed in. His eyes widened. He froze. Leonard had kissed Kaname on the forehead. She hadn't made any attempt to move away. She made no effort to strike him. The sound of rushing blood was loud in his ears. His mouth suddenly felt dry.

Some of the other soldiers were carrying on, sounding as if they were encouraging Leonard to follow through with something more forceful. Sousuke was too caught up in the moment to become angry or take offense. Things were happening too quickly.

_No. Kaname should try to fight him off._

Then, without warning, the world threatened to shatter into thousands of tiny pieces, like a fancy mirror struck by a sledgehammer. Sousuke exhaled suddenly, feeling starved for oxygen before he breathed in again. Leonard had kissed Kaname, pulling her into a lasting embrace.

It was hard to see what was going on with complete certainty, but it looked as if she were kissing him in return. Why else would she have placed her arms around him that way?

_No. It can't be. It can't. Not after everything that he had gone through to find her._

Sousuke never heard the comments made by the other soldiers. He was barely aware that Wraith had come over and told him not to jump to any conclusions, or to act too rashly. When Leonard left the veranda and Kaname slid out of sight, he felt as if he were melting, merging with the soft soil beneath his knees.

Time had no meaning for him, then. When the order for advance came, he merely reacted as a soldier would, picking up the weapons he had chosen to use, and setting his eyes on his objective.

"Speed, Surprise, and Violence of Action" Captain Gordon said.

"Who Dares Wins," Sgt. Howe added, calling out the motto shared by the SASR, British SAS, and Israeli Sayeret Matkal.

Sousuke followed silently in their wake.


	8. Chapter 8

There were numerous mirrors in the room.

Not only that, there were numerous fanciful pieces of furniture with artful nooks and crannies.

Were there cameras hidden in the room? Peep holes? If there were, it would certainly fit! The room felt like a prison, or some kind of elaborate zoo enclosure. All that was missing was a tire swing, some bars, and a 'Do Not Feed The Animals' sign.

Kaname was pacing back and forth, her ennui and malaise gradually giving way to anger and frustration. Just like Hope, she was caged: not only by the walls that surrounded her, or the guards that walked the property after dark, but also by the situation.

_Damn Amalgam! Damn Leonard Testarossa! Damn everything!_

The lyre-based fern stand situated near the bed was a beautiful piece of Victorian furniture, topped with magnificent polished marble. More than anything, she wished that she could swing it with all her might, hitting Leonard in that perfect face of his. Not too far away, a heavy brass Sailing Cherubs Clock, a dazzling reproduction of an 18th century masterpiece, stood over a foot tall. It made a charming addition to the room. It would look even better, sitting on the jerk's unconscious body.

The suite of rooms Kaname was 'gifted' with looked like something out of a period movie or an upscale furniture catalog. There was a stately coat stand… a Tiffany fireplace screen… an elegant two tier tea cart… a hand painted brass and ceramic wash stand… lovely antique prism lamps… striking accent chairs and ottomans… so many exquisite items. Any one of them could have made the halisen feel like an Ostrich feather by comparison.

Kaname stopped to look at herself in a large gold luster Victorian Lace Mirror. She fluffed her hair for a moment, thinking that she looked quite regal in her night clothes. She frowned, wondering how she could possibly let her vanity distract her at a moment like this. Glancing over at a Madarlay Mirror, a Triple Wedding Band Mirror, and a large floor-standing Swing Mirror, she thought that they would all make a satisfying sound when brought down hard across her captor's head.

While she was not truly a violent person… despite her numerous flare-ups with a certain clueless classmate of hers… she felt a strong need to defend herself in some fashion. The further that Leonard was away from her physically, the less she found herself drawn to him, and the more she found herself despising him. He was a prideful man, one who was used to getting whatever he wanted, never stopping to question the morality of the situation. No doubt he had wanted to win her affections, making his victory over her complete. But, using that damned Whispered technique of his, he was making it clear that he wanted to win the game more than he wanted to win her over. Either that, or he could not stand being disobeyed, or denied anything he felt was rightfully his.

"I don't want this." Kaname began feeling anxious again, filled with an impending sense of dread. The kiss had been exciting, in the way that bad and dangerous things can be exciting. But, while she might fantasize about wicked things from time to time, that did _not_ mean that she actually hoped to see such things happen in real life. What woman would want to be raped, taken against her will? There was no doubt about Leonard's intentions. The fact that he would be manipulating her will did not change things. Maybe he had convinced himself otherwise. Maybe he didn't care, or didn't think in those terms. Maybe he thought that she would truly come to enjoy his attention, if he gave her the needed push.

"Leonard is a jerk!"

The parakeet's words had Kaname nodding her head. "That's right, Hope." How she wished that she could fight back. But, how could she? He had made one thing quite clear. Amalgam had eyes everywhere. It had knowledge of her family and friends. There were endless ways to act against them, either with brutality or finesse. Shunya Kaname could appear to have a heart attack… be run down by an errant taxi cab… or end up savagely murdered by some criminal. Ayame Chidori could come down with a mysterious illness… suffer an uncharacteristic drug overdose… or be abducted and ravaged by ruthless men. Kyouko Tokiwa could find herself surrounded by explosives again, this time with no reprieve.

If she ran away, someone would die. If she so much as struck Leonard, someone would suffer. If she refused to work in the research facilities, someone would meet a terrible fate. The situation was so horrible! She would rather be held at gunpoint in front of Gauron… chased onboard an ocean liner by Arastols… held captive by Yakusa or street gangs… anything but this!

It was strange, how used to her predicament she had gotten, before Leonard backed her even further into a corner. Now, she felt the fear and desperation of the past months manifesting again, all at once. There had to be something she could do. There _had_ to be! Kaname Chidori was not one to just give up and take things lying down. Wait. That was a bad analogy! Just the same, she had to think of something. Looking out the window, she wondered how long she had before dawn.

"_**SOUSUKE!"**_

Kaname looked over at the colorful bird. She brought a hand up to her mouth, running a finger across her lips. Almost as if she was admonishing the Ringneck Parakeet, which despite its name was actually a long-tailed variety of parrot, she shook her finger at the cage. It wasn't as if Hope could actually tell anyone what happened out on the veranda. She smoothed out her nightgown, feeling relieved that Sousuke hadn't seen what took place.

"How would I ever explain that kiss?" She asked the bird. "Then again, that was nothing compared to…" Once again she tensed up, thinking about Leonard's words. Yes. There could be no doubt what he had in mind. If the two of them became intimate, how could she ever tell something like that to Sousuke? Saying that she was coerced by Whispered powers would sound too convenient. He might never trust her after she had slept with the enemy, whatever the reason.

How could she ever trust herself? If Leonard could do things that affected her emotions, and had the power to coerce her actions, might he also be able to manipulate her thoughts? Could he control the things that she said or believed?

"Leonard is a jerk!"

Kaname sat down on antique Medallion Back Sofa, and put her head in her hands. How did she end up like this? Why was she Whispered? What had she done to deserve _any_ of it! For a moment, she clenched her fists, thinking about Sousuke. Things had changed when _he _showed up at school. But, she knew that was an unfair thought. It was true, he had brought a tremendous amount of disorder to her comfortable little world, not too long after she had finally settled into a pleasant life that seemed so full of promise. It was also true that the storm clouds had been forming on the horizon, unbeknownst to her. If a certain sergeant hadn't blown into her life like an ill wind, she might not have gotten out of Khanka alive.

"Sousuke…" She rubbed at her eyes, feeling somewhat drained, the way she did after staying up late studying for exams. Mithril's youngest A.S. pilot had come into her world as an unwanted distraction, and a never-ending disruption. But, he had persevered through everything, including her rather direct and forceful manner of admonishment. Being who she was, she had made it a point to help him fit in. He had slowly responded to her efforts, even though he remained as clueless and impulsive as ever. With everything he did that sent her anger through the roof, or made her question whether he would ever be fit for civilized society, he did something that made her smile, or showed just how good a person he was underneath. He was like an olive drab gemstone in the rough. He needed cutting and polishing. "Big idiot…"

Was Sousuke OK? Was he still alive? If he was, where was he? What was he doing? Did he still think about her? Might he be trying to locate her? Or had he found someone else?

"That stupid head? He would only fall for some girl if someone ordered him too!" Kaname's words had her smiling for a moment. That smile faded when she pictured Sousuke out on the veranda, Tessa in his arms. The way that Leonard spoke about his sister, he made no reference to whether she was well or not. What if she was still alive? What if she did manage to discover the technique that her brother used, and then turned it on Sousuke? She felt a chill pass through her when she imagined the two of them standing on a balcony, a large moon behind them, each of them naked, nestled in one another's arms.

"**SOUSUKE**… **SOUSUKE**… **SOUSUKE**…"

No, it wasn't Tessa she had to worry about. She was cute. She was very clever. She had a good heart, and needed to be loved. Sousuke did have some warm feelings for her, but was inclined to view her as a friend. Even if Mithril was done for, and she was no longer Sousuke's commanding officer, she would never win his love. It wasn't the _known_ that she should be worried about. It was the _unknown_. What if Sousuke came across a girl that wasn't his superior officer, and wasn't a duty or obligation?

"Jerk," Kaname said, feeling a wave of melancholy roll over her.

"Leonard is a jerk…. Leonard is a jerk… Leonard is a jerk…"

Hope was in a very talkative mood. Kaname didn't mind. She felt less alone that way. Was that just an illusion? Leonard was unique, in that he wanted her because she was Whispered. To everyone else, the fact that she was different might make her undesirable. Sousuke seemed to care about her regardless of her unique nature; but, was that fair to him? Would it be fair to _anyone?_ If the young scar-faced sergeant ever tired of guns, Arm Slaves, and fighting, why should he choose someone like her? If she were to be a target for the rest of her life, anyone she got close to would be faced with a life of uncertainty.

"It's better to be a jerk… or a melancholy military maniac… than it is to be _me."_ Kaname hung her head. Leonard's passion play was the straw that broke the Chidori's back. Everything in her life seemed so wrong. She was feeling hopeless and helpless, like something out of a Greek tragedy. Dark thoughts waved their figurative hands, looking to catch her attention. If there was some way to sacrifice herself… and take Leonard with her… should she do it? No, _could_ she do it?

"Jerk… jerk… jerk…"

"You're right, Hope." Kaname sighed. "It's stupid to think that way. Something good could always happen." The words sounded nice. They were true. Even if things were bad for a few years, they could always get better later. _Could_. That would spoke of possibilities. She was more concerned with probabilities at the moment.

When Sousuke entered her life… and she realized what being Whispered might mean to her… she had held on to her optimistic attitude, looking towards the future. It had been Sousuke who had seemed to be living things day by day. His absolute lack of excitement about life often drove her to distraction. Now, she had a better understanding of what his life must have felt like.

"Sousuke…" Kaname closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember some of the good times she had spent with him. She thought about the gift he had given her aboard the Pacific Christmas. She remembered how she had felt, cutting his hair. She recalled being shocked, when he offered to hold her hand, unsolicited. Tears began welling up in her eyes when she remembered the series of events that led her to voluntarily leave with Leonard. _"Saudade…"_

She had learned that word from a Portugese Whispered woman who worked at the lab for a while. When the woman had left, she had stopped trying to open up to anyone else who might be caught in a predicament similar to hers. But, the word had been meaningful to her at the time, and was even more poignant to her now. She pulled her legs tightly to her, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knee.

'Saudade' is a Portuguese word, a feeling of loneliness for something you are fond of, which is gone, but can eventually return the future. It often carries a fatalist tone, and the repressed knowledge that the object of loneliness might never actually return.. Few other languages in the world have a word with just such a meaning, making Saudade a distinct mark of Portuguese culture.

The word also relates to feelings of melancholy, and fond memories of gone-by days, lost love, and a general feeling of unhappiness. Saudade is different from nostalgia, in which one has a memory of happiness, accompanied by a sense of sadness related to its impossible return. One might make a strong analogy of Nostalgia being a feeling one has for a loved one that has died, and Saudade being a feeling one has for a loved one that has disappeared. Nostalgia is located in the past, while saudade is current… anguishing…and anxious.

"Hey, it probably doesn't matter!" Kaname relaxed her grip, and even managed to stand up. She tossed her hair, and then walked over to one of the mirrors. She stared at the reflection of her eyes, challenging herself to snap out of her current mood. "If I ever get out of this place, I can choose any man I want. _Hmmmpppfff!"_

That's right. Why should she drag her heart through barbed wires and minefields like this? She knew quite well why she had cared about Sousuke in the past. There had been a number of reasons, and she had no reason to feel foolish or ashamed. But, if she managed to escape from an egotistical genius who thought more of her as a challenge or a possession, did she have to settle for an emotionally challenged soldier with serious impulse control issues? _Really!_ She was Kaname Chidori, wasn't she? The sky should be the limit for someone like her.

Naturally, her true feelings kept drawing her thoughts back to Sousuke. Nonethelesst, her feisty nature would have nothing to do with that any more. Her thoughts turned to Leonard again, and how he was on the verge of doing something truly terrible to her. Instead of feeling trapped and abused again, she felt contrary and cantankerous.

"Leonard…"

"Is a jerk!" Kaname said, finishing for Hope. "A stupid… conceited… unfeeling… manipulative… bastard of a jerk!" And, she would show him! Maybe she didn't dare refuse him, or try to hurt him. But, she could throw out everything that she had that carried some stench of him about it. While he had threatened retribution for additional acts of that sort, she doubted he would use the sword he had hanging over her head. As a genius, he ought to know that such a thing would make it certain that she could never ever come to care about him, no matter how long she was forced to stay by his side. That would be a stupid punishment for a small act of defiance.

She started with her jewelry. Some pieces went down the toiled. Some got dropped in the bottom of the parakeet's cage, right on top of the messy newspaper. Some ended up in the various trash bins scattered throughout the suite.

Next, came her clothing. There were few outfits that she would ever have chosen herself. Those she would keep. The others, selected by Leonard or one of the women who knew his tastes, would get a treatment similar to that of the jewelry. She wished she could just toss them off the balcony in a big flamboyant gesture; but, she didn't want to draw that kind of attention to herself.

Sundry other items met a similar fate. Finally, only one thing remained. It had Kaname feeling torn. Walking over to Hope's cage, she gave the bird another cracker. Soon, a crunching noise filled that area of the room.

"You've been the only real friend I've had," Kaname said. For her act of rebellion to be complete, she needed to set the Ringneck Parakeet free. But, that act of emancipation would not come without risk for her feathered roommate. While that type of bird was native to parts of Africa, Malaysia, India and Indonesia, she had never been told whether Hope had been wild caught, or raised as a newborn from a nest. With some trepidation, she opened the door to the cage and left it that way. For now at least, the parakeet seemed content to sit on her swing perch and eat.

Looking over at a tall and elaborately carved Ravenna floor clock, Kaname swallowed hard. The rush she felt from her acts of defiance began to dissipate. Stark reality still stood staring her in the face. It was 4 a.m., and there was less than two hours left until dawn. In actuality, she really hadn't accomplished anything, no matter how satisfying things had felt. But, that hadn't been the point of her Spring cleaning.

She decided to add one final act of defiance. She slid out of her nightgown and tossed it over her shoulder, not caring where it might land. Marching into a quaint but crowded walk-in closet, she began getting dressed in as many layers as she could stand to wear. She might not be able to resist Leonard's allure when he used that resonance technique; but, she could make a point, and could delay things a tiny bit longer. Small victories like that were the best that she could hope for.

"I wonder…" Kaname tapped on her cheek with one finger, her eyes taking on a distant look. If Leonard had the ability to affect her mind, why couldn't she do the same in return? Maybe if she thought hard enough, she could make herself seem unappealing or something. _Ha!_ Maybe she could somehow make Leonard impotent. Wouldn't that be killing two birds with one stone? "No offense, Hope…" She would love to stick it to his pride, just when he was trying to… well… stick it to her.

Kaname blushed. That was followed by a long sigh. It was just wishful thinking. If Tessa had never discovered how to make use of her mind in that fashion, how could she? Maybe it was a guy thing. Or, maybe it was a matter of practice. Who knows how many Whispered girls and women Leonard may have had available to practice on?

Without warning, the sound of gunfire rang out.

She immediately dropped to the ground, and crawled behind the nearest large piece of furniture. Her experience around combat, as unwanted as it had been, clearly taught her a few things. That was automatic rifle fire… submachine gun fire… and single shot sniper fire. A quick series of explosions that followed were likely grenades.

There was a heavy sound of impact on her balcony. For the briefest of instances, she wondered if it might be an Arm Slave hand, a stairway to escape courtesy of Sousuke or some other member of Mithril. Her heart tumbled down to her pelvic brim when she saw that an Arastol had jumped up onto the veranda. She ducked her head, covering it, when a number of shots ricocheted off of the robot, which subsequently moved into the room to shield her. Soon, another Arastol ran into the room, taking up a position near the outer door.

The sound of combat grew in intensity. There were too many noises now to make out individual weapons. In addition, the fighting sounded bi-directional. The Amalgam forces were putting up a stiff resistance.

"Let's go…" That was Leonard, standing over by the interior door. He wore one of his special coats over the same robes he had on before. It was still an elegant outfit in its own right, and not one he had planned on wearing during an unexpected attack.

Kaname stood up, and then looked at Leonard's clothing. She made it a point to smile and then snicker. She saw a flash of annoyance cross the young man's unblemished features, and saw him raise one eyebrow when he realized how she was dressed. Her small moment of joy evaporated when an additional robot walked over and took a painfully tight grip on her arm, pulling her from the room.

The hallway seemed filled with Arastols. Kaname wondered where they had all been hiding, as she had seen most of the rooms in the building. "Who is it," she asked. "What's going on?"

"It's merely an annoyance," Leonard said, sounding a little cross. That was unusual for him, and worthy of note. "It's stupid and poorly thought out. They should know that we would not leave any significant openings. This will merely inconvenience us for a brief while." He called out a number of orders to his human servants.

"Is it Mithril," Kaname asked. She thought that it would be poetic justice, should a supposed vanquished mercenary unit be able to mess up Leonard's plans in some way, no matter how minor.

"I doubt it," Leonard said, signaling the Arastol to pull Kaname down a flight of stairs leading to a cramped basement. He paid no attention to her gasp of pain when her hair got stuck between the wooden banister and one of the ornate brass fittings that held it to the plaster wall. "Though, I suppose there could be a small number of former Mithril soldiers amongst the fools." He took a small control device out of his pocket and pushed a button.

"Good," Kaname said, trying to sound as snooty as she could. _"Hmmmpppfff."_ She watched as a portion of a nondescript wall slid upward, revealing a long narrow hallway built from rough materials and hung with small unshielded electric lights.

"Why?" Leonard asked, sending one robot ahead as an unnecessary precaution. "Do you have some girlish fantasy that Sergeant Sagara has come to your rescue?" He stopped a moment, and gave her a very smarmy smile. "Well, don't." Another push of the button set the wall back in place. "This passageway will_ not_ be discovered, no matter how hard they search. There should be no reason to even suspect that such an egress exists, should they have access to blueprints. I had this escape route built secretly, without alerting anyone in the community. We'll have a bit of a walk, I'm afraid; but, we are safely out of harm's way as I speak."

"Sousuke could find it," Kaname said, simply wanting to rebut anything and everything that Leonard said. "I don't know how he would do it, but he would. He always rescues me, sooner or later. I never gave up hope." While that wasn't entirely true, she was not going to give that conniving creep any sense of satisfaction.

"I'm sure," Leonard said laughing, guessing that Kaname was trying to build up her own courage and confidence. "But, there's another reason you should abandon such childishness. It does not become you in any case."

"What reason?" Kaname asked, immediately biting her lip, angry that she had taken the bait so easily.

Listening to reports that were coming in over an ear jack he had put in, Leonard ignored Kaname. He had to crouch as he moved, as the long sloping passageway narrowed in height.

"_Hey!_ What reason? I mean, if there _is_ one, and you're not trying to make things up." Kaname scowled. "Is it because he's dead, or captured?" He stomach suddenly felt as if it flip-flopped. She stumbled slightly on an uneven floor joint, banging her head on the Arastol walking in front of her.

"No," Leonard said. "At last report, he was quite alive. It was a near thing, though." He would let her have that little ray of hope. It would make his next statement all the more effective.

"_Really?_ Sousuke's alive!" Kaname felt her spirits soaring for the first time in a long time.

"Here. Put this on." Leonard took a coat from an Arastol that had finally caught up with them. The garment looked identical to the one that Leonard wore.

"OK," Kaname said, knowing what properties Leonard's coat had. But, she worried that there might be some other trick involved. Nevertheless, she put it on. If Leonard wanted to, he could easily force the issue.

"Yes, Sergeant Sagara is still alive. At last report, he was indulging his destructive tendencies again." Leonard paused, to let that old jibe sink in. "Oh. And before I forget, I should mention that he was staying with a rather attractive red-headed girl. As it turns out, she was a Whispered too, I believe. I guess he wanted something old and something new." He waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Word has it that she was very fond of the boy." If by some chance Kaname was able to tap into his thoughts by Whispered means, she would see that he had spoken the truth. He had also left out a lot of pertinent information; but, that was understandable under such rushed circumstances.

"That's a lie!" Kaname thought about kicking at the robot that slowed down abruptly in front of her, but thought better of it. "You're just saying that to upset me. Well, I won't fall for that kind of cheap trick!"

"Believe what you want," Leonard said, shrugging. "But, if you like, I will show you a dossier on the girl when we get to my office." He listened to more reports coming in, and then added "You are gone from his life. Why are you surprised that you have been forgotten? It's time for you to realize that I am the best option you ever had, and the best you will_ ever_ have."

"No," Kaname said, needing to hear herself say that word. Doubts began crowding in on her, making the hallway seem even more cramped than it was. "No," she said again, almost in a whisper. "No." She tried to focus on the situation around her, fighting off any kind of thoughts that would drown her in despair. "Y-your… office…"

"It might be best that we leave the country for a while," Leoanard said. "Things will settle down quickly enough, I'm sure. But, if our resources are compromised, we will want to move onto a more clandestine location for a bit. Besides, the fools in the government will find out what it means to toy with Amalagam. A wise man does not walk up to a hungry tiger and stick it with a toothpick." He ran a hand through his long hair. "Kuala Lumpur will not be a very desirable place to live in the future… I can assure you that…"

"Then why…" Kaname was confused. Why wouldn't they simply get onboard a cloaked helicopter, or make a dash to a private jet or something?

"There is little danger of anyone actually extracting the secrets that my group has situated throughout this country. That does not mean, however, that I do not have uses for some of the more important files and records myself." He shook his head. "They will find enough to make them happy, should they live. The small number of names they uncover… and the few scraps of scientific knowledge they unearth… will do little more than inconvenience us. But, were I to leave certain resources behind, it would take a lot of effort to regain necessary data."

"They'll probably have people waiting at the Towers," Kaname said. She had forgotten what it felt like, being led into a hazardous situation. She wished _that_ was nothing more than nostalgia!

"Indeed they do," Leonard said. "But, it should not be a problem. They have forces assaulting a number of our sites. The only thing that truly perturbs me is the fact that I cannot reach Belial tonight. Otherwise, I might have been able to teach them a lesson they fully deserve. Those that manage to survive the defenses that are already in place, that is."

"Belial?" Kaname frowned. Leonard had never used that word around her before. It was familiar, somehow.

"_Hmmm?_ I haven't made use of that name before?" Leonard said. "That's the name of my Arm Slave, the one I used to dismantle the white A.S. your former acquaintance piloted. "I like to keep it close at hand, whenever possible. It's stored underneath one of the building at the Handicraft Centre of the Selangor Science Park, not far from some other buildings we occupy there. There's little danger of it being discovered."

"Wait a minute… Belial… wasn't he some guy in Paradise Lost or something?" Kaname wrinkled up her nose. The English class had been made to read through the classic work, much to their displeasure.

"Yes," Leonard said, smiling. "That _guy_…" He left the word hanging for a moment, a touch of conceited amusement in his voice. "…Was the rebel angel who realized that the war against Heaven had been lost by the hosts of Hell, and hoped that God would forgive them and allow them to return to heaven. So you see, I'm not beyond redemption. There is a part of me, longing for a return to the light. I need a kind and caring heart to help me find my way."

"That…" Kaname felt awash with sympathy for a moment. The sensation didn't last long. "Yeh, right."

"Of course, in the Dead Sea Scroll entitled 'The War of the Sons of Light and the Sons of Darkness', Belial is credited as the uncontested ruler of the dark hosts. In Judaism, his claim to be the Messiah made some Christians of the First Century think he was the Antichrist." Leonard chatted calmly as he strode along, as if he was unconcerned about the fighting they had left behind. "I know you would never think anything like that about _me,_ right?"

Kaname mumbled under her breath. She would certainly like to let Leonard know just how she felt about him. But, she had too much dignity to do that at the moment. Maybe later.

"In early Christian writings, Belial was identified first with an angel of confusion and lust, created after Lucifer. Paradoxically, some apocrypha credit Belial as being the father of Lucifer and the angel that convinced him to wage a rebellion in Heaven against God. In the latter, Belial was the first of the fallen angels to be expelled." Leonard was not above showing his brilliance now and again. It was good for Kaname to realize just how knowledgeable he was. "In Demonology, Belial is one of the Four Crown Princes of Hell… the North Crown… and symbolizes true independence, self-sufficiency, and personal accomplishment. He represents the earth element, is the Master of Mankind, and the Champion of Humanity." He smiled a very suave smile, looking back at Kaname. "He also represents the carnal and base urges of mankind."

"Think a lot of yourself, _do_ you?" Kaname's sarcastic response had Leonard chuckling. That only made her even more angry.

"Let's see if I can quote Milton after all these years…" Leonard kept striding along smoothly, showing no signs of claustrophobia. Kaname on the other hand felt like a rat crawling inside the walls of some giant house. "Belial came last; than whom a Spirit more lewd fell not from Heaven, or more gross to love, vice for itself. To him no temple stood or altar smoked; yet who more oft than he in temples and at altars, when the priest turns atheist, as did Eli's sons, who filled with lust and violence the house of God? In courts and palaces he also reigns, and in luxurious cities, where the noise of riot ascends above their loftiest towers, and injury and outrage; and, when night darkens the streets, then wander forth the sons of Belial, flown with insolence and wine. Witness the streets of Sodom, and that night in Gibeah, when the hospitable door exposed a matron, to avoid worse rape."

That last word certainly let the wind out of Kaname's sails. No doubt, that had been Leonard's intention, the freak. Why had she ever even asked about Belial! She might be running to some sanctuary from the fighting, but that did _not_ mean that she could escape the cruel fate that awaited her.

Her spirits began to sag, and her steps slowed. For a while there, she had thought that she was on the verge of being rescued.

So much for that dream.


	9. Chapter 9

It was like viewing an action movie in slow motion.

Light and shadow seemed to merge. People moved. Weapons fired. Every little detail of every action was exaggerated; but, nothing came into sharp focus.

Despite the way that things seemed to him, Sousuke moved swiftly and effectively, going on instinct more than anything else. Somewhere in side him there was a will to survive. That's what kept him going. He felt too numb to fight for some great cause or goal.

A line of bullets tore a groove in the soil, advancing towards him. He stepped aside without thought, swung his Barrett rifle around, and proceeded to put round after round into an Arastol, its gun arm tossing spent cartridges off into the darkness.

That action was repeated by many of the remaining soldiers, beset as they were by a large number of robots. The mechanical terrors had jumped down from trees… erupted out of the ground beneath well-manicured hedgerows… and run from a storage facility that had been built underneath the manor's pool when the swimming facilities were renovated.

To the young Mithril sergeant, the destruction of his inhuman opponent brought no excitement or sense of satisfaction. If anything, the intelligent machines were a better parody of human beings than he was at the moment. Rolling, he tried to target an Amalgam sniper hiding in the shadows of the roof above Kaname's room. Seeing a miniscule muzzle flash, he oriented on that, fired, and began moving again before the body of the enemy soldier hit the ground below.

_Kaname._

Part of him kept trying to get his attention, insisting that Kaname Chidori needed to be rescued. But, those pleas fell on deaf ears, so to speak. If what he had seen was any indication, Kaname may not want to be rescued. Even with the death and destruction erupting around him at a furious pace, he couldn't help but relive some of what he had seen before.

_Leonard was standing close to Kaname, and she didn't make an effort to move away from him, not even when he made some kind of motion with his hand near her face._

Mindlessly, he moved to change the clip on his M107. He had chosen a heavily planted area behind an old gnarled tree, out of the line of sight of the Carcosa defenders. But, that did not make him invisible, especially to the Arastols with their many means to sense human adversaries. Looking up, he almost welcomed death, seeing the flanges on the gun arm of a robot lift up as it oriented its weapon on him. A series of shots struck the robot, giving Sousuke a new lease on life.

"Come on kid, pick it up!" Captain Gordon let his rifle fall to the ground as he took out a number of white phosphorous grenade and heaved them into a dark part of the lawn.

"Affirmative." To Sousuke, it seemed that someone else was speaking. That didn't matter. Some of his apathy was wearing off. He was the one doing the fighting. "Down!"

With metronomic precision, the young soldier placed a number of shots into an Arastol with a flame cannon on one arm, and a large fuel reservoir on its back. The robot burst into a towering pillar of flame before it could fatally burn the American special forces commando.

Leonard and his cronies had been busy. There were numerous types of Arastols streaking across the manor grounds, attacking fearlessly with a wide variety of offensive weapons. Loud explosions punctuated the cacophony of battle, as some of the damaged robots exploded like giant Claymore mines, sending steel balls whistling through the night air.

_Leonard._

Sousuke clenched his teeth, a rage beginning to build inside of him. Leonard Testarossa had designed and built the robots that were killing his comrades tonight. He lost track of how many of his fellow soldiers had fallen to the ground dead or seriously wounded. The enemy had also rigged a number of clever and unexpected defensive systems throughout the property, everywhere from the front lawns to the tennis courts, sauna area, and car parks in the rear.

"A little help!" That was Sgt. Howe. In the dark, it was difficult to make out the fact that his left side was covered with blood, much of it his own. Trying to fend off a number of Arastols that were leaping from tree to tree above his head, he was at the mercy of a number of attack dogs darting towards him through holes in the damaged hedges.

Sousuke swung around his M4A1 and began to take down the first of the slavering hounds. Placing a 40mm grenade into the dense canopy of a broad full tree, he flushed a number of robots out into the open. Before he could return his attention to the dogs, a javelin ATGM flew past him, close enough for him to see a brief blur of metal pass through one of the beams of light coming from search lights.

The light went out, courtesy of commandos who had made it inside the main building. The missile detonated, sending pieces of the Arastol cartwheeling off in all directions. The battle raged on, as Sousuke ran to the next point of cover just as an unidentified Malaysian soldier hurried to help his Australian comrade.

Knocking over a number of large wrought iron sitting benches, Sousuke used them as minimal shields as he surveyed the area in front of him. Heart beating rapidly, and eyes seeking potential kill zones, he found his mind moving in two directions again. He clenched his fists, pulling up a number of blades of lush grass.

_Leonard was running his hand up Kaname's arm to her shoulder. He slid down along her body and out of sight._

He snapped out of his minor fugue. The who wrenching and aching feeling he felt in his gut might be something new, but the deadly chaos around him was not. He was in his element. Watching a number of Thai and international commandos flatten themselves against the front of Carcosa, he put down some covering fire so that they could gain entrance to the building. That done, his gaze wandered back to Kaname's veranda. There were a number of Arastols up there, and they were drawing heavy fire. If anyone was still in that room, they would be at severe risk of injury or death.

_Kaname._

Kaname. Kaname Chidori. What she had come to mean to him. Everything that he had done to find her. The hope that he had felt. The guilt that he had fought through. Was it all for naught? Was she a traitor to the cause? Had she fallen for the man that kidnapped her?

_Spang spang spang spang spang spang!_ Metal balls from an Arastol ricocheted off of the lawn furniture, actually rocking the heavy benches. This had quickly become a fight for survival first, and a rescue mission second. Amalgam must have anticipated some kind of assault. Either that, or they were as well-prepared as always. He had no word from the forces moving in on Seri Negara. If they were meeting similar resistance, there might be no opportunity to gather important documents and computer files before the data was removed or destroyed

As bad as things were, they could easily get worse. So far, he hadn't heard the telltale sound of ripping paper that signaled the Gatling gun of a Venom in action. Reloading his M4A1's grenade launcher, his thoughts drifted again.

_Leonard had kissed Kaname on the forehead. She hadn't made any attempt to move away. She made no effort to strike him._

"Scheiße! Pass auf!" The frantic warning came from Master Sergeant Heinrich. "Look out!" The German braced his Panzerfaust 3 against a tree trunk riddled with bullet holes. He had caught sight of something closing in on Sousuke and the other soldiers in his vicinity.

Something new had made the scene. It was not an Arastol. It was also not an Arm Slave. It was something in between the size and effectiveness of those two weapons systems. Bipedal, with four mechanical arms, the hitherto unknown type of robot had large fins extending from its back.

"What!" Sousuke froze momentarily. Those fins! They reminded him of Arbalest. Could that robot have Lambda Driver technology? Could Amalgam have reduced the size of the necessary components?

The answer was yes. Heinrich's missile flew true, its extendable warhead spike ready to provide optimum standoff for the 110mm shaped charge, which was capable of penetrating over 800 mm of steel. The explosion had no effect, as a glowing blue globe of light expanded outward from the robot. At the same time, it opened fire from all four weapons arms, each oriented on a separate target.

Bullets tore through the metal Sousuke was prostrate behind. They came very close to striking him, one of them cutting through a tuft of his hair. A large number of leaves and branch fragments from an overhead tree rained down on him. He was effectively pinned down. If he stood, the fire from that machine would tear him apart, just as it did one unlucky soldier who had been caught without cover.

Heinrich went down, struck in one leg. Sousuke could make out his blurry shadow as he struggled to reload his Panzerfaust. Fingers twitching impotently, Sousuke wondered what they could possibly do. The only thing he could hope for was a malfunction in the Lambda Driver, seeing that the newest Venom Arm Slaves still had occasional trouble, and their systems had been refined multiple times since the first Codarls. Watching as the robot advanced on a number of his comrades, he saw another image of Kaname and Leonard.

_Leonard had kissed Kaname, pulling her into a lasting embrace. It was hard to see what was going on with complete certainty, but it looked as if she were kissing him in return._

He was 2,519 kilometers and 1,360 nautical miles away from Hong Kong. There was no stolen and rampaging Venom, destined to be destroyed by five other Arm Slaves, before they too met their end. He had not returned from speaking with Gauron, who would never make another impossible return. But, laying there flat against the moist lawn surface, Sousuke wondered if he had lost Kaname for good. The same feelings that plagued him then, threatened to overwhelm him now. If she had gone bad, then who would show up to bring him around again? No one!

_Leonard_

Yes. Leonard Testarossa was responsible for all this. Why hadn't he taken that shot when he had the chance? The man had been dressed in dark robes, and they might not have had the same abilities as that fantastic coat of his. Kaname wouldn't have been in danger of retribution, if she was his lover. No danger from Amalgam, any way.

What should his response be in just such a situation? Did he still owe her something, for everything she had done for him in the past? Would her safety still matter to him, if she was romantically attached to that guy? That wasn't just some question meant to make him teary-eyed and heartbroken. If he managed to escape from the murderous advance of that robot, what next? Would he need to fight an Arm Slave battle? Might he make his way into the building, searching for Kaname? If he found her, should he put his life at risk to save her? Capture her? Or, should he treat her like a threat, and neutralize the danger without a moment's hesitation? Could he possibly do that, without knowing all of the answers?

Providence was on the side of the attacking force that evening. After a number of Javelin missiles impacted harmlessly against the force shield of the robot, the cocoon of light began to flicker, and then went out entirely. Moments later, Henrich's next missile found its mark, tearing off one of the two jointed legs. Unable to move quickly enough, the robot because the target of additional fire. A large pouch flew out of the darkness, catching on one of the gun arms. Detonation of the plastic explosive inside the satchel put the machine out of action.

**"Incoming!"** Capt. Gordon's shouted warning was a life saver for Sousuke and a few lucky others. Before being knocked out of commission, the fearsome robot had opened numerous holes in its outermost armor. A large number of spherical objects were launched in a 360 degree spread. Some had long spikes protruding from their surface. Those stuck into the wood of the house… the bark of trees… and in the soil they landed on. Others were smooth surfaced. Those bounced and rolled, finding their way through shattered windows… under dense and sculpted shrubbery… and small ruts and recesses in the lawn area.

A series of loud explosions marked the location of each of the bomb-like projectiles. Sousuke grimaced when a few small pieces of shrapnel creased his legs and bounced off of his combat vest. Not totally oblivious to the sounds of moaning and the calls for medical attention, he took the opportunity to run to the side of the manor house. The Malaysian troops had been assigned as medics. It was up to _them_ to remove the injured and aid them as best they could. Looking down at his feet, he noticed that he had almost stepped on the nearly unrecognizable lifeless form of Third Sergeant Yam.

Calls from inside and outside the building gave Sousuke reason to predict success. It sounded as if they were gaining a necessary foothold, and that the seeming endless numbers of Arastols had begun to diminish significantly. Gunfire was still being exchanged as a blistering pace; but, he would gladly grab hold of _any_ shred of hope at that moment.

Hope. Did he really have any need for such a fickle and fleeting thing?

A flash of color caught his eye. Something had fallen down from the veranda, landing on one of the pock-marked window boxes. No. It hadn't fallen. It had flown. It was some kind of bird! That alone had Sousuke blinking rapidly. For some reason, he was flummoxed. A silly and pointless question came to mind. 'What is a bird doing in the middle of battle?'

"_**SOUSUKE!"**_

"Wh-Wh-What…" Sousuke instinctively answered the question, as he dodged a series of shots impacting just above his head. He felt foolish, talking with a bird. But, he couldn't worry about that. Why had the bird called out his name? Wondering if the pastel blue parakeet might hold some important clue, he grabbed it and held it against his chest, rolling out of the way of sniper fire.

"_Ouch!"_ Sousuke brought a finger to his mouth. Hope had bitten him soundly, upset at her abrupt and rough handling.

"Jerk… jerk… jerk…"

Sousuke frowned. The bird wasn't judging him. How could it? But, someone had taught it that word. The close association with his name gave him a good idea of who the perpetrator was. It also had him frowning, thinking that Kaname must have come to hate him. That might be all the indication he needed to know what side her loyalties belong to.

That fact might lead to some hard choices for him later. He had promised to bring Kaname back. He had implied that he would return her safely to Tokyo. That meant he couldn't simply bring her lifeless body home, and think that he had kept his honor intact. But, what would one more broken promise mean? He was a soldier, not some storybook hero.

"Leonard is a jerk… Leonard is a jerk… Leonard is a jerk…"

"What did you say," Sousuke blurted out, feeling like a numskull again. The bird couldn't understand his question, or course. But, it had clearly repeated the derogatory remark, this time aimed at Leonard. Or, was that simply one of Kaname's angry terms of endearment, one that Sousuke himself once had ample opportunity to get used to?

In any case, it certainly injected yet another dose of doubt. How could he simply write off Kaname, if he didn't know the full story? Wouldn't it be best to give it his all, trying his best to keep her safe, until he had time to question her thoroughly?

"**SOUSUKE**… **SOUSUKE**… **SOUSUKE**…"

Someone slid to a halt near Sousuke. "It seems you have found a rather talkative new girlfriend," Sgt. Petelicki said, after making a number of hand signals that sent soldiers to different points around the house. "Guess you have a thing for blue, huh?" His hair was matted with blood, but he still had his same cheerful demeanor.

"Uhhh…" Even under fire, Sousuke took a moment to stare at the Pole, blinded by the surreal nature of the whole situation.

"_Człowiek strzela, Pan Bóg kule nosi_," Petelicki said, grabbing Sousuke by the shoulder and dragging him along for a stretch. "Man shoots, God carries the bullets." Large flakes of concrete flew about their heads, as Arastol fire was concentrated on where that had been standing.

"Where devil cannot go, he will send a woman," Sousuke said, before blindly raising his M4A1 over the lip of the porch he leaned against, firing to clear away any human enemies. He had heard that Polish quote from an instructor in Mithril boot camp. It seemed oddly apropos at the moment. He would not repeat it to Kaname, however. Looking down at the bird, he hoped it wasn't a quick learner.

"Isn't that the truth!" The other soldier slapped Sousuke hard on the back. "Take your call. I will cover you."

Sousuke had taken his cell phone out of his pocket. He was receiving a call from Wraith. Flipping open the phone, he held it to one ear, using a finger on the other hand to plug up his external auditory canal so he could hear better. In close proximity to his head, Hope began tugging at his hair.

"_What?_ You must speak louder!" Sousuke had trouble hearing Wraith's words. "Repeat what you said."

"Come on! Go… go… go…" Capt. Gordon led a group of survivors along the front path towards the main entry. Petelicki tapped Sousuke on the shoulder before joining the other men.

"**Jerk**… **jerk**… **jerk**…"

Hope was not in the best of moods. Her raucous shrieks went unnoticed by the men running towards the manor. But, Wraith had heard things clear enough.

"That was not _me," _Sousuke said, somewhat perturbed. It was more difficult holding onto the bird than it used to be looking after Kaname under fire; but, not by much. To be on the safe side, with a squirming bird in his grasp, he thought that rather than spoke it. "Never mind the particulars. What was that about Arm Slaves?"

"I said that I have located the Arm Slaves. They are indeed Venom class. There are two." Wraith's voice faded out for a moment, while she was dodging small arm's fire on her end. "They are hidden in a grove of artificial trees, located behind the parking area located between Carcosa and Seri Negara, halfway between the small building there and Jaman Damansara." She gave Sousuke a set of precise GPS coordinates, to help him navigate in the darkness between the two former hotels.

"Roger that," Sousuke answered. "What about pilot activity?"

"Roger that… Roger that… Roger that…"

Hope kept nipping at Sousuke's hand. He considered letting the bird go, but couldn't help but wonder if Kaname might have taught the bird some kind of crucial message or password. Probably not, but he couldn't take the chance.

"_Wait!"_ Wraith's word was followed by more silence, for a different reason this time. "I see someone. It's a man, by his posture. He's headed towards the Venoms." There was another pause. "I shot at him, but missed. I can no longer see him. I'm pinned down and must go." With that, the signal ceased.

Sousuke squatted down by a number of upended and shattered planters, their dirt and flowers trampled flat bt human and robotic feet. He was conflicted, wanting to follow the other commandos inside the building. That would be the best way to find Kaname, and keep her safe. But, part of him reverted to logic and experience. The saying 'too many cooks spoil the broth' was pertinent to combat too. The more soldiers inside, the less flexibility any one of them might have in tight quarters. And, the higher risk of dangerous cross-fires and unwanted stray bullets.

There was also no denying the fact that an unopposed A.S. could cause a tremendous amount of havoc, leveling the house if the enemy felt the situation was unsalvageable. Doctrine dictated that he run to any available Arm Slave as quickly as possible. But, he froze, thinking back to his fight against Leonard and that wicked looking machine of his.

"_**SOUSUKE!"**_

Hope's timely call helped him pull himself together again. He had a job to do. Kaname was an unknown. There was no way to tell if she had turned, or held strong. He didn't even know if she was dead or alive, given the destruction parts of the house had suffered Wraith's call left little doubt to what the assault force and captives might be facing, if he didn't get his ass in gear. Picturing what Mao might say to him in just that kind of situation, he made a dash across an expanse of brightly lit yard before reaching the relative comfort of a darkened area of topiary.

Almost feeling as if he we abandoning Kaname, Sousuke ran in a purposefully random zig-zag pattern, drawing fire from more than one well-concealed enemy. As good fortune would have it, he managed to make it across the wide open area that surrounded the roadway between Seri Negara and Carcosa without being wounded. As he ran past the largest of three nearby parking areas, he threw him self hard to the ground, subsequently rolling and striking a mangled parked car. The sound of a powerful multi-barrel gun filled the night around him, sounding a lot like giants sheets of parchment being torn in short intervals.

It was a Venom! Walking backward, laying down heavy fire on the troops assaulting Seri Negara, the A.S. crushed and knocked aside the automobiles sitting in the dark lot, lit only by the light of the moon. A number of resounding gong-like noises sounded, as large hollow brass casings littered the area on both sides of Sousuke. He could feel rather than see the steam coming off of the massive spent cartridges. Only a matter of a few feet made the difference between his being safe, and his being squashed underneath the foot of the Arm Slave. Teeth clenched, he prayed that the pilot wasn't using infrared, and wasn't concerned about individual enemies.

"**SOUSUKE**… **SOUSUKE**… **SOUSUKE**…"

"_Quiet!"_ Sousuke's inappropriately loud admonishment had him ready to run. Fortunately, the operator of the Venom had not turned on it external microphones, or was too busy dealing with the small number of men manning portable ATGM systems. So far, the A.S. had not engaged its ECS system, and had not shown any sign of an operating Lambda Driver. That might not be reason for confidence. The pilot might not have felt any need, given the near impotence of the forces arrayed against him.

"Leonard is a creep… Leonard… Leonard… Leonard…."

"_Shush!"_ Sousuke said, feeling foolish again. He thought about breaking the parakeets neck, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he did his best to keep the bird's beak shut. For his efforts, Hope responded by defecating in his closed hand.

A single javelin missile struck the Venom, while the other guided rockets had been knocked from the air by fire from the Gatling gun. A large dark splotch on the side of the A.S. was barely visible in the darkness, despite the abnormally bright glow of the moon. The pilot's response was rather obvious, however. A blue nimbus sprung to life, clinging to the machine like an extra coat of armor. Soon, it began to fluctuate and expand outward.

Sousuke cursed under his breath. That just upped the ante. When the enemy A.S. pivoted and began placing fire on troops attacking the rear defenses of Carcosa, Sousuke got up and sprinted towards the coordinates that he had been given.

He found the other Venom the hard way, running hard into an effective camouflage net that surrounded the machine. It had been impossible to make out in the pitch black area he was heading into. There was a flashlight attachment in his weapons pack, that he could add to his M4A1 when necessary. He did not want to draw attention to himself, but had little choice. The moonlight did not extend into the grove of manmade trees.

Fortunately, he had been able to spend time looking over the remnants of a captured Venom A.S. in the past. That experience proved invaluable now. Knowing where the release lever was, he opened the canopy of the powered-down machine. A 'whoosh' of air accompanied the lifting of the big hatch-like structure. Lights immediately came on inside the A.S., making Sousuke sweat as he jumped inside. He hoped that the enemy didn't have snipers able to see his current position.

"OK, let's go partner!" His comment fell on deaf circuits, so to speak. This was not Arbalest. Al was not awaiting his commands and irritated banter. "Well, I guess you'll have to do," he quipped to Hope, releasing the bird once the hatch closed back down. The irate bird hopped about the control panel, its wordless chatter reminding him of Kurz when he babbled on about women or dirty magazines.

Flipping a number of switches, he managed to bring the computer system to life, and begin setting important parameters. All of the motive joints released their locks immediately. Numerous view screens flickered and lit up, while the air-handling devices began operating, providing an environment filtered against all biological, chemical, and radioactive threats.

"OK bird, let's see how this interface works for real." Sousuke began answering necessary prompts from the computer, while straining his eyes in the unfamiliar red-lighting. What controls engaged the Lambda Driver? Was there a voice interaction module, or would he have to type in specific commands? How he wished he was in the ARX-7!

The arm and leg controls worked in standard fashion. Venting compression gases, the Venom got to its feet. With next to no coaxing, it moved forward nimbly… spun… jumped… and landed with impeccable balance. Sousuke was a maestro in his chosen medium. But, standing out in an eerily lit stretch of lawn, he found that his actions had not gone undetected. Looking up at the moon, he saw a shape pass in front of it, seem to hang suspended in the air. It was the other Arm Slave, set to land off to one side of him.

"**Go!"** Forcing his leg waldos down, and pulling up sharply on his arms. The Venom leaped skyward, away from the direction the other A.S. was headed in. A few Gatling rounds glanced off the rear torso armor. The enemy was quick, and a fine shot. Sousuke needed distance now, while he figured out how to work the Lambda Driver.

Hope tumbled across the sloping metal panel when she lost her grip on a small control bar that worked the external illumination system. Sousuke made no effort to catch the bird as it fell down to the floor. An explosion of feathers was followed by an angry flight around the cabin area. The Ringneck Parakeet was not having a particularly good time.

Running across the alternating stretches of pitch black and moonlit ground, Sousuke had to leap, roll, and slide a number of times, as heavy uranium depleted rounds tossed cars high in the air and split trees that had been growing on the property before there was a city named Kuala Lumpur. A small guard house disintegrated in a cloud of small wooden splinters. One of the main gates to the driveway was torn free, sliding off along the sweeping and winding road.

"You're good…" Sousuke didn't bother firing in return. It would be pointless. The blue nimbus was still in place, surrounding the enemy. His shots would not do any good. Little by little, he figured out the controls in front of him.

"Lambda Driver System, second generation code XGS-2, now operational." The cold mechanical voice was merely a recording, not the synthesized voice of a true Artificial Intelligence. "Functional controls are backlit. Optional controls remain dark. Estimated performance at 83 percent."

"Alright…" Sousuke worked quickly, finding out a lot through trial and error, but not before his A.S. took a number of significant hits.

"Left leg joint damaged. Efficacy judged at 56 percent. Critical failure predicted with additional damage."

"Come on you piece of junk!" Sousuke finally managed to bring up a serviceable shield. But, he didn't have enough confidence in the system to pull off the kind of moves that he had used to defeat Gauron, or had used to take down the five Venoms in Hong Kong. _"Shit!_ I need time!"

"Shit… shit… shit…"

Sousuke ignored Hope, who valiantly tried to cling to a strap holding down one of the cockpit's detachable fire extinguishers. He didn't have the luxury to wonder if the bird's expanding vocabulary might upset Kaname, were she actually the owner of the verbose avian.

A proximity alarm had him clenching his teeth. The other Venom was over his head, descending rapidly, a wicked looking Anti-Armor dagger clutched in one mechanical fist. This was about to get up close and personal. The next few minutes passed in a blur, as Sousuke tried to block and dodge a series of exceeding fierce attacks. Warning lights flashed on and off across the control panel. There was a faint odor of ozone in the air, and the filter system was struggling to scrub it away.

"Catastrophic failure, right arm joint."

"**Damn!"** That was the arm holding his short sword. He was too close to bring the Gatling to bear, even if his opponent wasn't still projecting an effective shield. By necessity, he jumped backward, leaving himself open for attack. A vicious swipe barely missed, as he threw the A.S. into a series of back handsprings. "I can't fail here!"

Sliding down along the panel, Hope grabbed onto a toggle switch with her beak. Her weight tripped the device. A readout appeared on the main screen, showing a vague outline of the A.S., and ghostlike profiles of various configurations. About to curse his winged companion, Sousuke stared. He understood. The various configurations related to pre-programmed Lambda Driver functions. That was useful! Sort of like preset buttons on a hand held remote control. But, would they work if he didn't know what to picture mentally?

"One way to find out…" Running his fingers over a small touch screen that showed a similar but smaller image, he nodded when he was able to push his nimbus further outward, much the way the enemy pilot was. Now, finally, he had a chance! He was still at a severe disadvantage, but could bring some of his skills and reflexes to play in a practical fashion.

"Good job, Al!" Sousuke had decided to call the bird 'Al.' It didn't seem right to simply call it 'bird,' now that it had proven itself part of the team… even if its actions had been accidental and unintentional. He didn't care about the gender of the bird. He was no expert at that, nor de he want to be. He had trouble enough dealing with members of the opposite sex of his own species. _"Urrrpppfff…"_

A strong impact sent him backwards, the Venom rolling ass over teakettle until it was stopped by one of the steel and plastic artificial raintrees. The cabin lights blinked ominously for a few moments, before staying on.

"Hang in there partner, it's our turn now." Sousuke was ready to go all out, knowing that any further hesitation would spell the end of him. It was all or nothing, now or never. "Soon shall the hosts be routed, and they shall turn their backs. Nay, the hour is their promised time, and the hour shall be most grievous and bitter". He didn't know why he chose that moment to remember the words that one of his Mujahideen leaders had been wont to say, but the phrase sounded appropriate.

"_**SOUSUKE!"**_

As he attacked and retreated without finding the opening he needed, Sousuke thought back to the man who had helped train him to be a warrior. He had been a harsh man, but a fair man. He had taught an infidel child, and helped set him on the path to being a warrior.

Fighting not only for his own life, but for the surviving members of his group, Sousuke thanked his long dead teacher for the lessons he had taught, more by example than by any verbal instruction. While Sousuke never became an adherent to their faith, he had learned something of dedication and perseverance from the Afghani opposition fighters. He remembered the last day of his first master's life.

In the stillness of a night many years past, at the mouth of the Panjsher valley, the man stood up and faced the Qiblah. Raising his hand in surrender to God, he entered into a state of prayer. Finishing the opening chapter of the Quran, he began reciting Surah al-Kahf, a long Surah of one hundred and ten verses dealing with the virtues of faith, truth and patience. While he was thus absorbed in reciting and reflecting upon the divine words, a squad of Russian soldiers had come upon their small group.

A sniper fired. The bullet took the mujahideen soldier in the leg. He winced, but continued with his recitation, still absorbed in his Salat. The attacker shot a second and a third time, hitting him in the arm and side. He finished his recitation, made ruku and then sujud. Weak and in pain, he stretched out his right hand while still in prostration and shook Sousuke. "Take up my weapon, child. I have been wounded. Carry on in my place."

"Why," Sousuke had asked, seeing the man collapse in pain, near death. "You could have run."

"I was in the midst of reciting verses of the Quran, which filled my soul with awe, and I did not want to cut short the recitation. I swore to commit this surah to memory. Death would have been dearer to me than that the recitation of this surah should be interrupted."

Sousuke still didn't understand that kind of thinking, as it pertained to religion. But, he knew what it was like to hold things more dear than life. He wanted to find Kaname again. He wanted to redeem himself, if only a slight bit, in the eyes of his teacher and classmates. He wanted to strike back in Nami's name. He wanted to fight… to win… to prove he deserved to exist. The Amalgam bastard was standing in his way.

That day long ago, he had taken up the fallen man's rifle. He had taken part in his first battle. Men had died at his hand. It was time to take another enemy down.

The dance of the two titans continued, as soldiers from both sides were doing their best to win their own fights. As was often the case in a battle between near equals, the final outcome was decided as much by opportunity and good fortune as it was by speed, strength, and skill. The fighting had taken Sousuke and his unknown adversary over by the Seri Negara mansion. Forced backward, the opposing Venom put its rear foot through the external wall of the building, ruining what had once been The Gulai House restaurant. The refurbished portion of the century-old colonial building no longer admitted diners who wanted to sample classic Malay cuisine in a less formal environment. When the brief misstep gave the Sousuke the opening he needed, his enemy no longer needed to be concerned about their contest.

Focusing his will and calling out a mindless nonverbal challenge, Sousuke pushed his Gatling gun through the force shield of the other A.S., firing at point blank range, leaving the defeated machine a smoking ruin.

"We… we did it… Al…" Sousuke took one of his arms out of the waldo unit, so he could wipe away the sweat from his brow. It had kept running down into his eyes as he fought. "Let's go find your owner."

"Leonard… Leonard… Leonard…"

Sousuke nodded. He had reason to find Leonard Testarossa, too. An entirely different reason. Trudging the A.S. through the lawn areas, back towards Carcosa, he tried to teach Hope to say 'Kaname' instead of 'Leonard.' He soon forgot about that, when he reached the front of the other building. Getting a 'V' sign from one of the Malaysian soldiers after announcing who he was, he grabbed hold of a squawking parakeet and extended the Venom's arm up onto the scarred veranda outside of Kaname's room. Opening the hatch, he jumped down onto the impromptu stairway and made his way into the building.

The room was a mess. The walls were marred by bullet marks. Once beautiful furniture and accessories lay in shambles. The wreckage of a number of Arastols lay near bloody marks on the carpet, where bodies had been removed. Sousuke hoped that Kaname had not been one of them. Expensive looking woman's clothing was strewn about. He didn't want to think what that might mean.

"Uhhh…"

That was Hope, not Sousuke. The bird was bobbing its head up and down.

"Is this your home?" Sousuke leaned over to set a fallen pedestal and birdcage back the way it must have originally been. Remarkably, the cage didn't seem too much the worse for wear. He placed the parakeet inside the enclosure, released it, and then closed the door. Spying a cracker sitting on a torn curtain, he picked it up and placed it through the bars. Hope ignored it. Shrugging, he let it fall to the cage floor.

After that, he walked through the house carefully, not wanting to fall through any weakened areas of the flooring, or to surprise any of his gun-toting compatriots. He also wanted to be careful of possible booby traps. None of the other men he came across had seen any sign of a girl matching Kaname's description. At his request, Captain Gordon radioed the troops over at Seri Negara. There was no sign of her over there either.

He should have expected Leonard to be a slippery bastard. There was no way to be sure where he might be headed. He would bet anything that Kaname was with him, either voluntarily, or by no choice of her own. Frustrated, he resisted the temptation to put his fist through an expensive stained glass window down in a cozy sitting room.

_All that, for nothing!_

It was nearly unbearable, having a need to go somewhere, but having no idea where to go. Helping to triage the wounded while Malay ambulances were inbound, he kept hoping for some word to come in. There were men stationed at the nearest airfields, as well as at the Amalgam holdings. Hopefully they would catch sight of Leonard or Kaname. But, for all he knew, they could have boarded a cloaked helicopter just about anywhere, headed off to who knows where. He didn't want to have to start all over again!

Capt. Gordon, Sgt. Howe, Sgt. Petelicki, and others offered him their sympathy, and thanked him for his good work. A number of emergency medical technicians offered to see to his minor wounds, but he brusquely waved them off.

He had been about to request a vehicle take him to either the Batu Caves or Petronas Towers, if fighting was ongoing at either sight. He hoped that Kurz and Melissa were both safe and unharmed. If they were still in the middle of fighting, he wanted to help. He could at least do that much.

A message came in. Someone had noticed something strange about a nondescript white van that pulled into the underground Petronas parking garage. It looked to have a long streamer of blue fabric tied to its front passenger side door handle. Up close, the fabric actually turned out to be hair.

"Kaname," Sousuke said. "The hair must be some signal of hers." Not only that, it was a sign that she was trying to draw attention to her plight. Why would she do that if she was running away with Leonard? "I will need a vehicle," he insisted.

"We can arrange that," Gordon said. "But, the streets will be crowded by police, medical personnel, and onlookers. Don't you still have the keys to that little toy you borrowed?"

"Uhhh…" Sousuke closed his eyes and nodded his head. Why hadn't _he_ thought of that? "I'll be leaving now." He spat out some quick goodbyes, and then ran back up the stairs to the topmost floor of suites.

About to jump up onto the hand of the inactive Venom, he stopped, looking over at Hope's cage. The bird was busy pulling at the string attached to a small bell. He stared a moment, debating with himself. "OK. Let's go, Al."

Cage in hand, he headed out onto the balcony.


	10. Chapter 10

The tunnel was rather long.

Kaname trudged along, feeling a little tightness in her calves. She hadn't been getting very much exercise over the past few months. As one might expect, that didn't sit too well with her.

"Just another reason to love my life," she grumbled to herself. She wondered how the sports teams were doing at Jindai High School. She wondered who had taken her place as Student Council Vice President and Class representative. She wondered an awful lot of things.

"You know, I'm quite glad that you mentioned Paradise Lost," Leonard said. "I think you might benefit by reading it again, with the right perspective." He tossed his hair in a way that almost made Kaname jealous.

"Which you are going to tell me, no doubt." Kaname fought the urge to strike at an Arastol that kept pushing her when she slowed down. 

"Naturally," Leonard said, with a laugh. "You still don't realize how the world is your oyster. You need only let go of your past life, and all of those things you were taught. They only limit you and hold you back." He stopped, turned, and took her face in one hand. "You'll thank me some day."

"I'm sure," Kaname said, making a face. She swallowed hard and held her breath, feeling a phantom touch of resonance. She clenched her fists, seeing the smug look on Leonard's face.

"Gadhva pudhe vaachli Geeta, Kaalcha gondhal bara hota," Leonard said, laughing. "It's no use wasting wisdom before a fool who thinks and acts like he is the only correct person in the world. But in this case, it should be 'she', _right?" _

"You really are an annoying and conceited jerk!" Kaname said, failing in her attempt to stay calm. "And those are your finer points."

"She will yell louder than ever, that her words are wiser, and make more sense." Leonard finished off the meaning behind the Indian proverb. "I suppose you have to be correct then. What ever shall I do?" 

**"Twit!" **Kaname said, nose in the air. She frowned. It almost felt as if she were bantering with him instead of defying and disrespecting him. She had to be careful that she never stepped over that line. While there actually were things that were impressive about the stuck up loser… stuff she would actually like in any other guy… she could never forget who and what he was, as well as what he had done.

"Don't ever lose that girlish charm of yours." Leonard waved his hand, making Kaname even angrier. "You look so lovely when you have these little tantrums of yours." 

Kaname almost shouted. She didn't. That would only give him satisfaction.

"As I was saying, while Milton might be overrated, his subject matter is fascinating. The Rise of Man. The temptation of Adam and Eve by Satan. Their expulsion from the Garden of Eden. You and I will have a better outcome, I can assure you that."

_"Don't bet on it!" _Kaname caught sight of something ahead of her. It was yellow and plastic. What was it? "Geez. I always used to grumble when I couldn't get Sousuke to talk." She frowned. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. Knowing Leonard, that would make him even more talkative. Arrogant dweeb. "I guess you see yourself as Lucifer, right? He was real proud too, thinking he could overthrow God. He was wrong." 

"Satan is the most intriguing and compelling of the characters, but I do not see myself in his role." Leonard said. 

"Uh huh. That's the way _I_ picture you," Kaname said, a sour look on her face. She tried to keep her face pointed straight ahead while she moved her eyes. The yellow object tuned out to be a utility knife, left behind by workers. There were other items as well, but that one prompted her to act. Making certain she wasn't seen, she pocketed the small tool, its blade retracted. "He was intellectual, but had no morals. He was overly proud. He was fraudulent and deceitful. He also took the form of a snake." 

"Hmmmm. Which one of us talks too much?" Leonard took out a cell phone and called a small Amalgam enclave near Port Kelang. The organization kept its ECS capable helicopters near Malaysia's principal port, in a series of warehouses that also held Venom Arm Slaves and the machinery needed to keep them running. "Where was I? Yes. I see myself more fit for the roll of Adam. He was strong, intelligent, and rational. Before the Fall, he was as perfect as a human being could be. However, he was still flawed, as he sometimes indulged in rash and irrational attitudes. I lack those encumbrances, fortunately."

"Sure. I believe you. Mister Perfect. The same guy that's running off with his tail between his legs." Kaname said.

"Anyone can have minor setbacks, my dear. Even me." Leonard asserted. "Adam's pure reason and intellect were lost as a result of the Fall. Man was never able to converse with angels as near-equals again, after he succumb to temptation. But in my case…" he was interrupted.

"Well, if you're Adam, then you're going to fall some day too, right?" Kaname certainly hoped so. And, if Fate was fair, it would give her the chance to push him! "Too bad…"

"I don't make a habit of failing or falling," Leonard said. "Like I said, anyone can stumble now and again. But, the race is never in doubt. Mithril made itself an annoyance. You saw what happened to them." He stopped again, smiling. He glided slowly over to Kaname, causing her to step back and press against the wall.

Kaname prayed he wouldn't run his hands over her again. He might discover the knife. The hallway seemed to waved, growing in size, the details blurring. She felt drawn to Leonard again, even though she fought with every bit of her will.

"Adam's only weakness was his feelings for Eve." Leonard pushed the hair away from Kaname's face with both hands, leaned over, and placed a kiss on her lips. "After Eve ate from the Tree of Knowledge, he decided to do the same, realizing that if she was doomed, he must follow her into that doom, or else he would lose her." He ran a finger down her chin, along her throat, and left it resting just above her cleavage. "I won't ever be so foolish." His eyes widened for a moment. He brought his hand to his head. "My, aren't you full of surprises." He laughed, amused and unconcerned.

Kaname put her hand to her chest. She had tried her hand at influencing Leonard's mind. There had been the lightest of touches, like the sensation of a feather crossing her thoughts. She had been a candle, trying to snuff out the sun.

After what seemed to be an endless walk, the passageway finally ended at a rather nondescript looking garage. The two door enclosure, connected to a small residence that was purchased by Amalgam officials, was situated near Federal Hill, one of the remaining green areas of the city. There was no reason for anyone to have the little-used house under surveillance. Likewise, the small white Perodua Rusa GX 1600 minivan, a five year old 'multi-utility vehicle', shouldn't draw any undue attention. The windows were darkened; but, while unusual, that fact would not scream 'escaping Amalgam bigwig inside'.

"I guess the maid service doesn't reach this far," Kaname said, feeling a bit creeped out. A number of large spider webs were draped across the side of the garage the Arastol pushed her towards. The robot retreated far enough down the tunnel, so as to be out of sight when the garage door opened.

"Regrettably not," Leonard said, accepting a key that one of the human guards handed him, after running much of the distance as quickly as he could. "Aside from a few aides, no one even knows this route exists." He didn't mention the fact that the workers who constructed this little project had disappeared, unable to tell anyone what they worked on.

As the silver-haired man flipped through the various keys, Kaname frowned, rubbing a sore spot on her head, remembering that her hair had gotten caught earlier. That recollection, plus the odd feeling of the utility knife in her pocket, brought a drastic idea to mind.

Were the Arastols watching her? If they were, did they have enough intellectual ability to understand unusual and unexpected behavior? She hoped not. The robots were truly amazing; but, there was only so much that they could do.

'OK, girl. You can do this. It will grow back.' Kaname clenched her teeth, ducked down some, and extended the blade on the tool. Wondering if her little trick might work, she quickly cut through a large amount of her hair, holding the severed locks in her hand. Hearing the automatic door lock on her side open, she quickly tied the hair to the door handle. She had taken the hair from her left side. Driving the van, Leonard should remain oblivious, as long as she looked straight ahead.

Once the two of them were seated, Leonard pushed a button on an automatic garage door opener, put the vehicle in gear, and then headed off down the road. Knowing that the main thoroughfares would be crowded, he chose a roundabout route that would bring them to their destination in a reasonable amount of time.

"Well, I guess this dark cloud may have a silver lining," Leonard said. "This gives me a chance to spend some quality time with you, outside of those stuffy manor buildings." He pulled to the side of the road, letting a number of police cruisers pass by, their lights flashing and the sirens mute. "I must apologize, seeing that you rarely got so see much of Kuala Lumpur."

"I won't lose any sleep over it," Kaname said brusquely. Truth be told, she wished that she had been able to see more than Carcosa and the various Amalgam facilities. It was a fascinating city in its own rights; but, after her stay, she would never want to come back as a tourist. In fact, she might 'X' the name off of all of her world maps when she got home. "It's not like I wanted to be here anyway…"

"Ahhhhh. Well, no worry… your attitude will change in time." Leonard spoke as if that was predetermined. "For the visitor passing through Kuala Lumpur, the mix of Malay, Indian, Chinese, Thai and other cultures native to Malaysia can be extremely daunting to take in, much less understand in any comprehensive or coherent fashion." He grinned, seeing Kaname fold her arms across her chest and scowl. "Like many Southeast Asian metropolises, Kuala Lumpur is a city of contrasts and dazzling contradictions. Cookie-cutter commercial outlets stand beside repositories of rich cultural heritage, while the architecture of break-neck global capitalism looms over ramshackle neighborhoods bursting at the seams with the buzz of local culture and life." 

"Wonderful," Kaname said, completely deadpan. "I'll recommend this place to all my friends." She pursed her lips. "Do you think we could stop, so I can pick up some postcards?" 

"You've seen plenty of the Batu Cave and the Petronas Towers." Leonard said, ignoring her quip. "You probably would have enjoyed a chance to visit the Central Market. The colonial architecture has been thoughtfully preserved and extremely well maintained, and is the highlight of the market; but, the knick-knacks sold there make for perfect Malaysian gifts. No doubt your father and sister would be glad to know you still care about them." That little malicious aside ought to serve as a good reminder.

Kaname opened her mouth to retort, but didn't take that bait. Instead, she began fidgeting, wondering how Ayame and her father were doing. 

"Practically down the street from Central Market lies Petaling Street, the heart of the city's bustling Chinatown. It's there that Malaysians and the tourists mingle, looking to buy all sorts of goods. Police make rather desultory efforts to chase away the more flagrant rule violators who set up in the middle of the street." Leonard smiled, seeing the irritated look on Kaname's face. "When tired shoppers stop to rest their feet, perhaps at one of the many Chinese tea stalls, they have an opportunity to observe the cat-and-mouse game the vendors play with constables." 

"Sort of sounds familiar," Kaname said, smirking. She was glad to see Leonard on the run, even if he didn't seem too concerned. Her smile faded. She wondered if Sousuke had been part of the attacking force. The likelihood of that wasn't great, right? How could he have found out where she was? If he was part of the force, he would have just missed her! Wasn't that kind of thing the story of her life!

"Hardly," Leonard said, a touch of annoyance in his otherwise perfect voice. "This is more like a bunch of petty criminals striking at a well-established crime syndicate. It might make the fools feel big; but, it won't amount to much."

"If you say so," Kaname said, rolling her eyes in dramatic fashion, and then starting to whistle. She felt a brief moment of triumph, seeing Leonard's hand twitch on the wheel. But, she nearly bit her tongue, when he used his Whispered abilities to influence her, almost like a mental tranquilizer. That effect vanished quickly, as if Leonard knew that she had scored a few points by making him react, and stood to rack up even more if he responded too forcefully.

"Look over there, off to the left." Leonard's voice was smooth and stress-free again. "As you might already know, that is the K-L Tower. It's used as a telecommunication tower, and also houses a revolving restaurant. There is an extraordinary mirror mosaic at the mezzanine level, donated by the government of Iran. It's a sublime example of the geometric elegance of Islamic art. If you had been a bit more… cooperative… you might have been able to see it."

**"Wow!" **Kaname said, facetiously. "Be still my beating heart." She looked up at the lit tower building. She wondered what kind of sights she would be getting used to in the next city she was dragged to. Leonard hadn't dropped any hints as of yet. There was no way to know what country she would be waking up in the next day. She dreamed about that kind of care-free lifestyle when she was younger; but, it no longer held much charm for her. The remark about being 'cooperative' had her tensing up. She knew just what he was talking about.

This unsuspected change of address would merely be a short reprieve for her. The next time that she found Leonard in her boudoir… and in her mind… she would lose more than just another freedom. It just wasn't right! She never got involved in _enjokosai_ or any form of 'compensated dating.' She would never go for that mind of thing. It just wasn't decent. At Hayashimizu's request, she and Sousuke had gone undercover, finding Saeki Ena and other Jindai girls working at the C & J brothel.

Why did she have to be trapped in this kind of situation? Aside from going on rare dates with Fuwa-sempai and other boys… and setting aside the time she had spent with a certain soldier …she hadn't had much experience with guys.

Again, she found her heart in her throat. She was beginning to feel very anxious, almost to the point of feeling dizzy. Her stomach was queasy. How she wished that she could escape! If she ever ended up with a gun in her hands, she wondered if she could bring herself to shoot Leonard. He deserved it!

"Yes, Kuala Lumpur is a city caught in a metropolitan limbo. It wants to be Singapore, but at times feels more like Bangkok." Leonard smiled as he prepared to needle Kaname gain. "By the way, do you know that a young sergeant from Mithril was spending time in Bangkok, instead of coming to Malaysia to rescue you?"

"What?" Kaname was caught off guard by that. She almost turned to face Leonard head on, giving him a good view of her butchered hair.

"The last time any of our agents caught sight of the young man, he was indulging in his one and only pastime. Killing." He shrugged. "No, that was not all. He was also teaching others to kill. Commendable, don't you think? Too few people go out of their way to share what they know these days."

"He…" Kaname felt that sinking feeling in her stomach again. Why did she even let that kind of thing get to her? "That's…" She felt herself trembling ever so slightly. Had Sousuke truly given up on her? Was he living the life as a mercenary soldier, herself and Mithril forgotten? Did it really matter? Jerk. Moron. Baka. Big stupid head.

"It's alright. Nothing to trouble yourself with, really… seeing that you've gone from the outhouse to the penthouse, so to speak." Leonard ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the well-lit Petronas Towers. In a few minutes, they should be safely within his suite of rooms, whether or not any opposing soldiers were still on the grounds. "Much like this city has, actually. This is all a far cry from the city's low-key origin. The poor tin miners who crowded the slimy banks of those two rivers never would have imagined that within a century and a half, Kuala Lumpur would have metamorphosed into one of Asia's most vibrant and compelling cities."

"OK… fine… whatever…" Kaname was feeling a bit edgy and uncertain, wondering if Sousuke had simply lumped her in with the countless people that had come and gone in his rather hard life. Her shoulders straightened, when she tried to snap out of her sudden funk. "That was really great. Do you have a cup or a bowl or something? Some place I can leave a tip for you?"

"Remarkable… truly remarkable…" Leonard laughed. "My dear sister would have broken down long ago. But, not you…" He reached over and ran a hand along Kaname's leg. "I chose very well…"

Looking out the window, Kaname swallowed hard. The streamer of hair was blowing upward now, different than before. The car was moving slowly, as Leonard approached their destination. There must be some strong gusts of wind outside. She leaned closer to the door, trying to block sight of her impromptu flag. "Don't… don't do me any more favors…" 

As the car entered the driveway of the Kuala Lumpur City Centre, Kaname noted that police officers were busy removing large yellow barricades. Things must have taken place rather quickly here. Still, it was surprising that the authorities would let anyone enter the buildings who weren't already there.

"There will be a checkpoint, of course" Leonard said, guessing her thoughts. "But, my I.D. will get us in easily enough, no matter what kind of situation they have. There was nobody here to put up an armed resistance. Everyone should have submitted to a search peacefully. Things should be under control." Sure enough, the guards scrutinized his pass. A call to the security center revealed 'Leonard Tesla' as a V.I.P. They waved him in with their glowing batons. 

"K-…" Kaname bit her lip. As the van drove past one group of onlookers, she noticed someone familiar. It had her eyes going wide. _Kurz Weber! _Did that mean Sousuke could be nearby? Not necessarily. If Sousuke had been off on his own in Thailand, he might not realize that his fellow SRT member was still alive.

"Yes, I recognize the young man with the flowing blonde hair." Leonard had seen Kurz as well, and was familiar with the faces of everyone who had been part of the Tuatha Da Danaan's crew. He slowed the van, knowing that the men outside wouldn't recognize them. "Tempted to jump out? It might be your last chance. If you stay, I'll choose to think that you care about me…" His mind was working quickly. Did the presence of someone who was a member of Mithril suggest some form or large level operation? Was this something he should be particularly concerned about? No, this nothing more than a patchwork quilt of soldiers, gathered together to strike a blow against a common foe. It was a rather futile gesture, as they would find out in due time.

"You…" Kaname put her hand on the door handle. If she could notify Kurz quickly enough, could he shoot Leonard before he sent some kind of signal that might get her family and friends killed? "If only…" She removed her hand. There was no way that she would take that risk. It was so hard, sitting there, seeing one of the people who had helped rescue her in the past, unable to allow herself to be saved. "I'll never care about you. Ever. You can control my mind, but not my heart. You're pathetic." There was no sign of Sousuke or Melissa, or anyone else she knew. 

"Really? I was there for that kiss too, remember?" He moved along the driveway when security personnel waved him along. "You're one of those people who sound certain on the outside, but are full of doubts inside. Once this excitement is over, you'll realize the truth." If she didn't, he'd change what the truth was for her. It shouldn't prove too difficult. He had played her masterfully, a little at a time. Sure, his pride was a little bit stung at her conscious refusal. But, the game was exciting in other ways. Amalgam had been patient and had planned well, crushing Mithril. In the same way, he would have what he wanted from Miss Kaname Chidori.

When the van pulled into a private parking space in the four-level underground parking garage, Kaname let her breath out in a loud whoosh. Starved for air, she hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath.

"Over this way," Leonard said. "We'll be taking the maintenance elevator. I just happen to have a key card." He held a colorful piece of plastic between two fingers. "When I set a pre-recorded disc playing, anyone watching the security monitors will think the lift is still empty." He cocked his head, an eyebrow rising. "You can make all the noise you want. That's been taken care of too." He smiled. "Interesting hairdo." Walking over to the passenger side door, he nodded. "Clever. I think when we get to Singapore, we'll get your hair cut short. That's the current style there. It's a good time for a tour of our holdings in the Four Tigers." That last was a reference to Hong Kong, Singapore, South Korea and Taiwan. The term 'Tiger' has become synonymous with nations that achieve high growth by pursuing an export-driven trade strategy.

Kaname put a hand to her head. Her eyes narrowed. The jerk might just do that, whether or not she wanted to. Some day he would get his comeuppance. If there was any justice at all in life, he would get what's coming to him!

The interior of the spacious maintenance elevator had a faint odor of Indonesian clove cigarettes. Leonard chose to stand directly in front of the doors, as if he hadn't a worry in the world. Kaname stood in one of the rear corners, looking up at the read-out as the floors passed by. When it stopped at the 22nd floor, her heart began beating rapidly. Could that be one of the soldiers searching the building? Were they still doing that? There were a lot of offices, after all.

"Hmmmmm. No time for socializing…" Leonard placed his special key card in the high priority slot. The elevator resumed its climb without admitting anyone.

Kaname found that she was having difficulty breathing. She was anxious again. Being so close to possible rescue on a number of occasions was beginning to wear on her. She tried to calm herself down, not wishing to do something impulsive that might end up getting someone she cared for hurt. For most people, family and friends are their greatest blessings. For Kaname, in a way, they were as much her jailer as Leonard was. If she could stop loving the people who were precious to her, it would be a different story. But, she never wanted to do that.

She wondered if Sousuke had forgotten her. She wasn't his family. The two of them had never formally announced any kind of relationship to their classmates, or to each other for that matter. But, he had seemed to care about her. It wasn't just wishful thinking. He probably felt about her in a way he had never felt about anyone else before.

What did that mean, though? He had lost his family. Everywhere he went as a youth, he lost people who mattered to him. Did that mean he would get used to that kind of thing? Now that they were away from the school, and Mithril was gone, would he have any reason to think about Kaname Chidori?

The numbers kept advancing. 30… 31… 32… 33… 34… 35. Only a small number of floors to go, before the readout showed '43'. After that, they would make their way to the room. Leonard would get the things he needed. An ECS-hidden Amalgam helicopter would arrive and spirit them away, before anyone knew what had happened. No doubt they would then make their way to Singapore for a while, and things would begin all over again. She would be pressured into be a traitor to mankind once more. Leonard would continue with his serious advances, making a perfumed puppet out of her. Would it ever end?

When Kaname and Leonard were safe within the confines of the suite, they noticed that things were out of place. File cabinets were open. Papers were scattered across the floor. A few wires were draped over the large polished desk, useless now that the PC had been confiscated. Deep gashes were present in the wooden paneling, and a fireman's axe lay on the splinter-covered carpet.

"You'd think, with the rent that they charge us, the building owners could at least afford to pay for a good maid service." Leonard wasn't surprised to see that the room was in a shambles. The minute digital cameras spread about in the recesses nail holes gave a good view of the room. His operatives at the port manned a bank of view screens, and had a good idea of the events that had taken place throughout the area. "And this mess… it's a sign of poor upbringing, I suppose. Your mother taught you to put things back the way you found them, _right?" _

"Yes." Kaname tossed her hair. She didn't like her mother being mentioned by Leonard. "She also told me never to grow up to be a cold-hearted amoral slime ball, too."

"Ahhhh. Memories…" Leonard went about his business. The top of the desk actually lifted up, once a series of magnetic locks were released. Underneath the thick slab of wood, a large view screen lay flat, angled upward by the push of a button. There was also a built in keyboard on the exposed surface, along with numerous slots, ports, and disc trays. "Cookies. Home-made cookies. It's been so long since I remember the taste of those." He looked over at Kaname. "Perhaps that's another thing you can work on, when we get you set up nicely again."

"That…" Kaname closed her mouth. She clenched her fists. A lot of the things she once held dear had been spoiled when she had been forced to do them in captivity. Up until this point, however, she hadn't done any cooking. She didn't want her joy in that ruined too.

"Well, isn't this a funny coincidence." Something on the floor near the foot of the desk caught Leonard's eye. He bent over to scooped some memos together with some photographs, sliding them back inside a folder that had been tossed on the floor. "I believe that I mentioned something to this effect, earlier." He caught Kaname by surprise, tossing the Manila folder to her.

"Huh? What's this?" Opening the file, she wrinkled up her nose. The first photograph was that of a rather attractive girl with long red hair. She almost dropped everything. That face. It was familiar somehow. There had been a girl in her dreams one night. Yes, she had called herself Nami. She had wanted to assure her that Sousuke would be coming after her. How had that slipped her mind?

"It's quite funny, you know." Leonard said casually, keeping all signs of mischief and malevolence out of his eyes. "That someone as brutal and uncivilized as Sousuke Sagara keeps wining the heart of Whispered women. I must say, you seem to be taking it well."

"It?" Kaname asked, eyes narrowing.

"Being last years model, so to speak. Red hair is rather fetching, I think. Especially when its on someone as attractive as her. Who could possibly blame a young man for getting close to someone like that?" Leonard turned his attention back to the computer console, and began entering the commands that would lead to the extrusion of the all important core system.

"You're lying," Kaname said, bending the folder some when she clenched her hand. "If she wanted Sousuke to herself… and he wanted to stay with her… I never would have seen her in…" She stopped. It was probably wise to keep that dream secret from Leonard. "This picture…" One photo had slid out from behind the others. Nami was blushing, leaning up close to Sousuke's back. He seemed to be in good spirits. "How could he look so happy…" She whispered those last words to herself.

Shaking her head violently, trying to chase away feelings of doubt and despair, she began skimming through some of the documents. Sousuke's name figured prominently, as did that of someone called Michel, supposedly a member of France's Generale de la Securite Exterieure, an agency responsible for military intelligence, strategic information, electronic intelligence, and counterespionage outside the borders of the national territory.

She stopped reading. Not by choice. The power went completely out. As a result, the small generators producing a repulsive magnetic field failed to operate, allowing the massive desktop to fall back down with a resounding 'wham'. 

"What is this!" Leonard barely managed to keep from getting both wrists broken, pulling his hands out in time. "There's no reason for this now, after those idiots are done rummaging through the building." His normally cool demeanor was somewhat ruffled. He could lift the wooden slab up again, since the locks were not functional. But, power was needed to disengage the core, and to make certain that the memory would remain intact. He turned to look at Kaname, a perturbed look on his face. "It could have been that little trick of yours. But, knowing the state of the utilities around here, they must have put the order in for a shut down before their insertion. It's probably only being gotten around to now."

"So that means the blackout probably won't last long, when they get word that the power can be put back on." Kaname felt uncomfortable, sitting alone with Leonard in the dark. Looking out of the windows, she noted that the electricity to Tower One was still on. The view was spectacular, as the building looked like a large glowing jewel of sorts. But, she was in no state to appreciate that.

"One would hope," Leonard said, frowning. Looking out the window, he noted that traffic lights were out on the streets within view. Police were manually directing vehicles. "It looks like the engineers allowed the back-up systems to go on next door. So, you may be right. When they get word from officials that the black out is no longer necessary, we should be back in business. Ah well… a smooth sea never made a skilled mariner, I suppose." He seemed to glide through the darkness, as if he was one with it.

Kaname instinctively took a few steps back, almost falling when her legs banged against the edge of the room's large and ornate couch. Oh great! Just the place she wanted to be. A couch. The only worse thing would be a bed. Before she could step away, Leonard blocked her path of retreat.

"It seems to me, that we need to find a way to pass the time." Leonard reached out a hand and cupped Kaname's face. "Alone. In the dark." He smiled, feeling her shiver. "Mmmmm. Looks like dawn is almost here."

"But…" Kaname felt the telltale signs of Leonard's mental touch. She couldn't help but remember that he had promised to visit her in her room again, before dawn. "We can't…" Unwillingly, she found herself beginning to lean towards him again. "Not here…" _No! _She had to fight this! "Why are you doing this to me." That came out in an anguished rush.

"Why?" Leonard cocked his head, as if he were asked a simple question by a child. "There is a Malay proverb. A piece of incense my be as large as the knee, but unless burnt, emits no fragrance. You are something rather unique. But, unless someone lights the fire within you, your special nature will never be realized."

"That doesn't mean you have to be the one to do it." Kaname struggled with the urge to rub up against him.

"No one else deserves you," Leonard said. He placed on hand on her hip. "She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed; she is a woman, therefore to be won." Quoting Shakespeare, he made it a point to brush her with his Whispered abilities. "I've heard that Emotional intimacy is one of the most wonderful experiences any person can possibly have. Sharing one's thoughts and feelings with another. Being deeply seen and known. Sharing love, passion, laughter, joy… everything…" Those words carried echoes of something he had said the other day, in this very room

"It's…" Kaname swallowed hard. That was the kind of thing she wanted. She had been so frustrated with Sousuke subconsciously, because he once seemed incapable of fulfilling her in that fashion. But, while she longed for some kind of intimate connection, she did not want one with Leonard. Just the same, even a faint bit of resonance made the idea seem tantalizing. "No… not…"

"Why are you afraid of intimacy, Kaname Chidori?" Leonard whispered that into her ear, brushing his lips across her skin. "Is it a fear of rejection… of losing the one you get close too..." He pressed lightly against her, causing her to cling to him or fall prone on the couch. "You need not worry about any of that with me."

"You… but…" Kaname didn't dare let go of his robe, lest she end up in a compromised position. But, she also found that she didn't want to let go. His thoughts were brushing against her more forcefully than his body was. It was just like before, on the veranda. She was finding it hard to hold on to the truth, the fact that she hated him and didn't want anything to do with him. "I want…" No, she didn't. She didn't want. She didn't!

"Or, might it be a fear of engulfment… of being invaded…of being controlled and losing yourself." He slowly put one hand behind her back, and leaned his mouth close to her. "Avoiding relationships leads to loneliness and lack of emotional and spiritual growth. I know you want to grow better, stronger. So… what can I do to help you move the two of us beyond the fear of intimacy?" He eased her onto the couch, sitting on the edge and looking down at her face, wreathed as it was in darkness and shadow.

Kaname fought as hard as she could within her mind. But, she knew that would not spare her the anguish that she would feel later. Feeling like a traitor to herself… not to mention her family… Sousuke… everyone… she spread her arms wide and held them out to Leonard.

"I see," Leonard said, with a slight smirk. "You surprise me. I hadn't thought our relationship had come this far." He ran a finger up along her body, bringing it around and across one breast before resting it on Kaname's lips. "But, you have me in your spell? How can I hope to resist you? "Shifting his position, le leaned over and started a deep long kiss.

Part of Kaname's mind was frantic. She remembered that she had the utility knife in her pocket. But, try as she did, she could not make her hand move for it. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck. When he fondled and caressed her, she trembled uncontrollably. For a brief moment, her own attempts at creating some kind of interfering resonance had Leonard flinching.

"You need a lot of practice to make something like that work," Leonard said. "Still, I'm very impressed. You are indeed the woman for me… my Eve…" He took his weight off of her. "You have so much clothing on. I think you might be far more comfortable if you removed it."

"No… I…" Kaname fought again, but could only manage to get those words out. Slowly, she removed the first of the shirts that she had slipped on earlier. After that, Leonard kissed her again, fleetingly, before having her remove another layer. Finally, she was to the point that removing her blouse would leave her only with a brassiere on top. She hadn't slipped out of her pants yet.

"Good. I find this very exciting, don't you? Now you can…" Leonard blinked repeatedly, holding his eyes shut for a moment. The lights had come back on abruptly. Looking down at Kaname, he struggled with two competing urges. Things had been moving along wonderfully. The girl was eagerly awaiting his most intimate attention. But, they weren't entirely safe there, and he needed to retrieve the information saved in the computer core. "This will have to wait for later, I'm afraid."

As Leonard busied himself with the compact but very powerful computer system, Kaname slowly regained control of herself. That had been much too close. Standing up, she found that her legs were wobbly. She remembered sneering at some of the anime stories that Sousuke used to watch, thinking it stupid the way that characters kept finding themselves in difficult situations, only to escape at that last minute. Her face grew warm. That had been rather hypocritical, seeing how many close shaves that she had been through herself. How she would give anything for storybook rescue now! 

Kaname lost track of time. She stared out of the immense windows, watching as the city beneath her came alive. She couldn't help but think back to her days in Tokyo, wondering how her life might have gone, had she not been born Whispered.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise at the door and a jingling of the handle.

**"KANAME!" **

That was Sousuke's voice. She wasn't imagining it.  
**  
"KANAME, ARE YOU IN THERE!" **

"That's rather bothersome," Leonard said, not even looking up from his task. Pushing a number of buttons, he sent signals to dormant Arastols spread throughout the building. After that, he put a call through to the security desk, thinking that human guards might serve as a useful back-up. He made a rather curt gesture with his hand, letting Kaname know that it was in everyone's best interest if she remained silent.

Kaname walked over to the door. She put her hand on it, feeling the vibrations when Sousuke knocked again. 'You big idiot… do you think Leonard's just going to let you in…' She was so very close yet again. So very close, yet so very far. If she opened that door, she could see Sousuke. But, if Leonard pushed a certain button on his console, a signal would be sent, and men would move in on the people she loved most in the world.

**"KANAME!" **

Sousuke's voice was loud. He was shouting. No doubt half the complex had heard him by now. That is, if many people were around at this hour, especially after the bit of excitement that had taken place earlier.   
**  
"KANAME CHIDORI! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" **

"Yes… this is Mr. Silver of Silver Industries. Level forty-three, Tower 2. We have a violent young man trying to gain access to the Suite. I'm worried that he might be one of the terrorists they were looking fore."

After terminating his call, Leonard finished the sequence needed to remove the core. Taking out his cell phone, he checked on the ETA of the inbound helicopter. Pocketing the small cube he had extracted from the computer, he walked over to the window situated directly over the Sky Bridge joining Tower 2 and Tower 1. Pushing a button on a small hand held control, he caused the window to be released. Gusts of wind spun about the room, as the glass panel fell to the surface below.

"We can't go out _that _way…" For a moment, Kaname had forgotten about the lay out of the building. Walking over to the opening, her hair spreading outward like the tentacles on a sea anemone, she looked down below, understanding. "You're not telling me that we're going to go out there, are you?" Sure. Why not! Wasn't that something every girl wanted to do, walk around on some fifty-eight meter long structure in the gusting wind, one hundred and seventy meters above street level? 

"Of course ," Leonard said, nonplussed. He pushed another button. The efforts of privately contracted building engineers came to play as a series of steps protruded from the sides of the Tower. 

**"IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, MOVE AWAY FROM THE DOOR. NOW!" **

Sousuke's choice of words had Kaname's eyes going wide. It would be just like that moron to blow the door open or something. It would not be good to be standing where she was, if that was the case.

"Sousuke Sagara! You better not!" Kaname shook her fist at the door, too caught up in nostalgia to feel foolish. Somehow, getting irritated with Sousuke had washed away a lot of the bad feelings that had been clinging to her after her close call with Leonard.

"Kaname?" Sousuke's voice was much quieter that time. "Kaname, you have ten seconds. Then, there will be a large explosion."

"Ooooh… just you wait, mister…" Kaname made her way to the space once filled by the missing window. She could readily believe that Sgt. Sousuke Sagara of Mithril would set a bomb at the door she was being held behind. What she had trouble believing was that he was really there.

"That is now eight seconds, Kaname. I will return when the door is down." Sousuke's voice grew faint. Soon thereafter, the sound of automatic weapons fire could be head.

"Baka," Kaname said under her breath, worried. Who was firing? Sousuke? Soldiers with him? Security guards? Or, could there be some of those damn robots here?

"Some people never change," Leonard said, calmly walking over to the edge of the Sky Bridge. Looking over at the side of Tower 1, he saw a number of Arastols scaling the building, much the way that French urban climber Alain 'Spiderman' Robert had done. That adventuresome man had used only his bare hands and feet, with no safety devices of any kind. He had been stopped at the 60th floor, just twenty-eight floors away from the 'summit'. No one and nothing would impede the robots.

Not long after Kaname's feet hit the roof of the Sky Bridge, an explosion sent tremors through the steel.

"Sousuke," Kaname whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Shouts could be heard from down the hallway.

No doubt, security guards were on their way. That presented somewhat of a dilemma to Sousuke, who did not like to purposefully injure innocent people if it wasn't necessary.

Gritting his teeth from the pain caused by a wound in his left shoulder, he made his way through the remnants of the door frame. A relatively intact Arastol lay twitching in the area outside of Silver Industries, thanks to Sousuke's M107. A fountain of sparks shot upward for a moment, and then stopped, leaving a small cloud of white smoke.

The owners of the building would have a lot of renovation to do. The one robot had been armed with a high-powered flechette gun. A second Arastol had opened fire with a small multi-barrel weapon before getting damaged and triggering a suicidal detonation. Sousuke had barely managed to leap around a corner as the small ball bearings whizzed through walls and windows.

"Kaname." He had heard Kaname's voice. He was certain that he had not imagined it. Kurz had told him that he had spotted what looked to be a swath of blue hair streaming alongside the door of a small white van. It didn't take much detective work to decide on what suite to check first.

There wasn't time or need to search the interior of the room. But, he had to take a few moments to make certain that no additional Arastols were inside, and that no obvious traps were waiting. He saw files spread all across the floor, and took note of clothing over near a couch. After that, his full attention went to a missing window. Gusts of wind kicked up loose papers and spun them about the room.

"No doubt they will have some kind of escape chute… low altitude parasails…or a helicopter on the way." Sousuke climbed up through the window. He frowned when he watched a series of step-like extensions on the external wall slide back flush against the building. That meant he would have to jump down, since he didn't have a rappelling cord.

Hand on the side of the window frame, he stood and stared a moment, the wind teasing at the end of his shaggy hair. There were two people down on top of the Sky Bridge, each of them wearing a long black coat. The man had silver hair that would have looked beautiful on a woman. That was Leonard Testarossa. The girl had blue hair. It was Kaname.

Machine gun fire struck just below Sousuke's feet, and quickly worked its way upward. Reacting quickly, he threw himself back into the room in the nick of time, taking a hard fall. Removing the rifle he had slung across his uninjured shoulder, he looked for a place that gave him a sheltered view of the outside world.

There. Holding onto the side of Tower 1. An Arastol. Ducking away from shards of glass that flew about the room when the robot shot in his direction, Sousuke rolled to his knees, and brought the gun up. Just as before he fired, the Arastol jerked. It had been hit. That was probably Kurz, or one of the other commandos who remained on site. Given the fact that the target was still functional, Sousuke put a few rounds into its head and torso.

As the robot fell, Sousuke made his way back to the opening, and then jumped down, wincing when his feet impacted the steel surface. The jerking motion sent the pain of his wound throughout his entire side. Looking at both Towers, he frowned. There were more Arastols; but, they clung to the building a points where they were effectively shielded. On the bright side, they were in no position to attack. Yet.

A flash of light caught his attention. It was a reflection. There was an Arastol near the top of Tower 2, holding onto the base of the structure's tall conical spire. Looking up past the pinnacle of the Tower nearest to him, Sousuke saw that another Arastol was seeking a similar perch on that building. Tactically, this was a very bad situation. But, time was of the essence. If he wanted to save Kaname here…today… he would have to take a number of risks. He might never be able to track her down again.

**"Sousuke!" **Kaname began walking towards the young soldier, until Leonard put a hand on her shoulder and applied pressure. She tried to shake free, but felt an inappropriate feeling of calm spread through her. It was that damn Whispered resonance again!

"What a wonderful place to pay us a visit, Mister Sagara." Leonard waved one arm in expansive fashion. "But, I'm afraid that you'll have to go downstairs to check with security first. They start giving out tickets to the Sky Bridge at 8: 30 a.m., and the first tickets are for the 9 a.m. visit. The lines can be very long during the weekends, so you may want to return on a weekday."

"Security will be here soon enough," Sousuke said, bringing his rifle to his shoulder again. He placed the crosshairs directly between Leonard's eyes and fired without further adieu. The results were the same as they had been in Kaname's Tokyo apartment. The miraculous black coat moved to deflect the bullet. The same thing happened to three additional shots that he fired in rapid succession.

Kaname opened her mouth. There was so much she wanted to say to Sousuke. She wanted to feel joy and relief at his being there, but Leonard's influence was making that difficult. It was just one more thing that 'Mr. Silver' had stolen from her.

"I guess you can't teach an old killer new tricks," Leonard said. He pushed some hair away from Kaname's face. "You see love, he's just as violent as ever. At least he's predictable."

"Kaname, are you alright?" Sousuke stopped a short distance away from Kaname and Leonard. He felt his throat tighten. He could almost reach out and touch her. But, at the moment, Leonard was the one doing that, his hand on her arm. His chest tightened, too. Just what was their relationship. Where did Kaname's loyalty lie? Was her heart her own, or did it belong to someone else? Did it belong to Leonard Testarossa?

"Y-Y-Yes," Kaname answered, even though she wanted to shout 'No, you big idiot. I'm being held captive up on this stupid building, and some arrogant schmuck is controlling my thoughts and words!' "Wh-Wh-Why have you come here… fr-fr-frightening me…" She clenched her fists, able to put up that much of a resistance, but nothing more. "Are… are… are you here to k-k-kill me…"

"Kaname?" Sousuke took a half step, and then stopped. He tried to read the look on Kaname's face, unable to get any clues from her posture. "Kaname, I came here to rescue you." He did take a step that time. "Everything I've done, has been to find you." He took another step. "My feelings for you have not changed."

Kaname's heart felt like it was going to burst. Sousuke did care about her. He had come to rescue her. But, she couldn't tell him that! She pushed harder with her mind, but trembled when Leonard pushed back even stronger.

"What a waste," Leonard said, sighing. "How many people have died as a result of your mistakes and misconceptions? I mean, it should be rather obvious that Miss Chidori does not want to go with you. _Right, _my heart?" He ran a hand along her arm, his hair streaming out behind him and blending in with hers.

"N-…" Kaname couldn't get the word 'No' out. "N-…" She shook her head, to no effect. "R-R-Right."

"That's…" Sousuke felt as if time had stopped. Part of him recoiled at Kaname's answer. How could Kaname have fallen for such a monster? Why had he put himself and others through so much, just to find her?

He hung his head and let out a long breath. His gut was telling him a different story. Something just didn't seem right in the way that Kaname was answering. There should be more emotion, one way or the other. He eyed Leonard with suspicion. "You are no doubt doing something to control her. Perhaps you have threatened to harm those that she loves."

"That would salve your injured pride, wouldn't it?" Leonard smiled. "I suppose if you believe that fantasy, it might keep your tortured heart from breaking for a while longer." He leaned closer to Kaname. "Do you have any idea what she and I were doing before you rudely destroyed the door?"

"You…" Sousuke looked over at Kaname. He blinked repeatedly, feeling his heartbeat speed up. "It could have been something like I saw earlier… on the balcony… at Carcosa…" He jumped backwards instinctively, when the robots up on high began firing. They were not aiming at him. No doubt they had spotted Kurz and the others.

Kaname wanted to crawl inside herself and curl up into a tight little ball. Sousuke had seen that? He had seen Leonard kiss her? He had seen the way that she had kissed him back? He had no way of knowing it wasn't her choice.

"Ahhhhh. A voyeur. I can add that to your list of faults." Leonard ran a hand through his hair. "Do you peek under girls' skirts, too? Look down their blouses?" He shook his head. "If you knew how things stood between us, why are you here? Is it to murder her, so that she can't work in our research facilities any longer?"

Kaname struggled to break free of the grip on her mind. She wanted to shout 'It wasn't voluntary! They threatened to kill my family! They threatened Kyouko and the others again!'

Sousuke straightened his shoulders, grimacing a bit from the pain. He looked at Kaname a moment, before focusing on Leonard. "At the very least, I will do whatever it takes to make certain that you are no longer a threat." He looked back at Kaname sadly, his hand twitching. "I will not harm Kaname. People can change. She may not care about me…" He couldn't bring himself to look Kaname in the eyes. "…But, she might find happiness with someone who is good for her. I owe her that much."

Tears came to Kaname's eyes. Leonard's influence couldn't stop that. Sousuke really cared about her, the big noble idiot. After hearing Leonard's twisted words, would he ever be able to trust her again? Would he ever feel the way he once did about her?

"Hmmmm… that's sounds about right for you," Leonard said. "She's happy, now. Before you arrived, we had been close to consummating our love in a very intimate manner. Do you want what's best for her? If you do, how can you think to take me away from her? Haven't you done enough to foul up her life? Someone like you cannot begin to comprehend what is best for someone like her."

'No,' Kaname thought. 'It's not really like that. It wasn't my choice. Don't listen to him. No. Please. No.'

"I cannot match your skills at speaking," Sousuke said, realizing that Leonard could run rings round him verbally. He took out a wicked looking combat knife. Looking at Kaname for a moment longer, he sighed and began closing the distance between him and his enemy.

"I'm sorry, my sweet." Leonard ran a hand along Kaname's cheek. "Out of deference to you, I tried to save him. It's pointless, with men like him." He shrugged. "I hope you will forgive me later, so we can start up where we left off before. It looks like I will need to use you as a bargaining chip, seeing how determined the boy is."

"Wh-Wh-What?" Kaname's eyes widened. What was Leonard thinking about doing? For that matter, why had he just been standing there? Maybe he wanted to keep her safe, knowing that she could be hurt in the crossfire. Or, he might simply be stalling for time, knowing that the helicopter would be arriving soon.

"Sergeant, I'm certain you have noticed the Arastols situated about the building." Leonard frowned momentarily, when he saw one of the robots get struck with shot after shot. It must be that damn blonde marksman that he saw driving in. No matter, there were Arastols headed for the ground level as well.

"Affirmative," Sousuke said.

Kaname brought her hand to her mouth. That 'Affirmative' brought so many memories flooding into her mind. Leonard couldn't dam them up, no matter how much mental pressure he applied.

"Well, should you or one of your compatriots shoot me, the robots will switch over to Miss Chidori as their primary target. Regrettable… but, necessary." Leonard pushed the hair out of his own face this time, squinting in a fierce gust of wind.

Sousuke lowered his rifle. He had just been about to shoot Leonard in the feet and lower legs as the wind snapped his coat behind him like a large cloak. He looked off to one side when gunshots rang out and another Aratsol fell from its perch on a spire. Another robot took its place.

"I suppose I better not tempt you," Leonard said, realizing how close he had been to getting shot. He buttoned his coat. "I should also add that I will order the Arastols to attack you, should anything happen to the girl… or if she refuses to accompany me when I leave…"

Kaname froze. That bastard. That clever cold-hearted bastard. So that's why he didn't have the Arastols outside of the building shoot at Sousuke. He was a bargaining chip to be used in getting her to leave. Again! How she wished that the smug loser would suffer for his arrogance. In Sousuke's anime shows, the bad guys who did things like this often ended up paying for it in the end. But, this was real life. There was no one writing the script so that the hero and heroine would walk off hand in hand into the sunset.

A shot was deflected by Leonard's coat again. This one had come from below. That prompted Sousuke to call down to Kurz and fill him in on the situation, and warn him that he might see robots approaching from anywhere in the KLCC park area.

"Tell him that I will have the Arastols attack both you and Miss Chidori, should any more of my robotic companions be knocked off the top of either building." Leonard couldn't follow through on his threats if his resources were removed. He smiled when Sousuke complied.

Kaname couldn't believe it. Could Leonard have thought his way out of another difficult situation? Was there anyone who could out-think someone like him?

"I will not shoot you," Sousuke said. He placed his rifle down on the roof of the Sky Bridge. He kept his knife out. "I will not kill you." He moved forward, quickly. "But… will your robots fire if I merely subdue you?" They might indeed do so. If Kaname was a traitor, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. But, he could allow the robots to do so. If she was under Leonard's influence, then there was a lot more at risk here. But, if he could capture Leonard, he might be able to get him to order the Arastols to stand down.

"You are not skilled enough," Leonard said, dodging Sousuke's attack with a ballet dancer's grace. The knife slashed where his face had been. He moved to drag Kaname between himself and his foe; but, Sousuke had counted on that.

Instead of risking hand to hand combat with Leonard in this precarious location… with Arastols ready to open fire on him if he proved too great a threat… he grabbed hold of Kaname's arm and pulled with all his might. She broke free of Leonard's grasp, and fell hard to the flooring, sliding closer to the edge than either she or Sousuke wanted.

**"BAKA!" **

Kaname had control of her tongue again. There must be some limit to the distance Leonard could control her from! Sure enough, his presence in her mind was negligible now. She moved further away from the two men. "Sousuke… _please_… I was under his control before… don't believe anything he said…" She thought a moment, closed her eyes, and nodded her head. This is something she wanted to do, anyway. It might help convince Sousuke she was telling the truth. Taking off her special coat, she threw it to him.

The wind took the coat. It opened up, almost like a kite or small parachute, blown towards the edge of the structure. Leaping, Sousuke caught it, just before it slipped beyond his reach. Standing back up, he put the garment on and secured it.

_"Touche," _Leonard said, nodding to Kaname. He ignored Sousuke at the moment, his gaze going elsewhere.

"Everybody… freeze… put your hands in the air…" That shout came from a security guard who had jumped down to the Sky Bridge. He was standing with his legs spread apart, a revolver in both hands. Another guard stood at the opening in the suite wall. "Let's take this slow and easy." Checking to make certain that his fellow guards were covering him, he began to walk towards Sousuke and Leonard, keeping watch on Kaname out of the corner of his eye. Leaving the gun in one hand, he reached behind him and took out a pair of handcuffs. The free cuff swung back and forth like a pendulum.

"Thank goodness you're here," Leonard said. "The girl and I are unarmed. I'm Leonard Silver, the one who phoned for assistance." He raised his hands above his heads. He made a subtle hand gesture, getting the attention of the Arastols. "This young man is a killer. A terrorist. Please see to the young lady's safety first and foremost."

"Please shoot the son of a bitch," Kaname said, feeling all of her past anger coalesce at that instant. _"He's _the terrorist." She pointed at Leonard.

"I would suggest you limit your movements," Sousuke said, pointing. "We are not alone. There are robots above us."

"Sure, buddy…" The guard didn't look up. He was not about to fall for that old trick. Unfortunately for him, he had not been one of the men working the monitors when the Arastols showed up on close circuit TV; neither had his companions. "Keep quiet, and leave your hands where I can see them."

"He's telling the truth," Kaname said. "I swear."

"Whatever you say, Miss." The guard stopped a moment, taking stock of the situation. His fellow security workers would climb down in a few moments. They could cuff the two men, when there was less chance of them struggling and knocking one of his friends to his death. "Put out your hand. I'll cuff you first." He closed one cuff over Kaname's wrist, ignoring the shrill berating he got as a result. "After that, my pals will take the other two into custody. We'll sort this out downstairs."

"They tried to warn you," Leonard said.

One of the Aratsols had a sniper rifle built into one limb. It sighted carefully and fired. The bullet took the guard in the head, knocking him to the roof. Kaname was left staring with her mouth open, the handcuffs dangling from her arm. She crouched down and placed both hands over her ears when the other robot opened fire with a miniature Gatling gun, peppering the side of Tower 2 and severely injuring the other security personnel.

"Now, where _were_ we?" Leonard asked, catching the distant rumble of approaching helicopter blades. "You can keep the coat, with my compliments. It really looks good on you. Honest." He smiled. "But, you haven't really gained anything. If necessary, the crew on the helicopter will destroy the entire Sky Bridge. I can also have them shoot the girl, if she does not come with me."

Kaname closed her eyes a moment, feeling the rage grow in side of her. The cold feel of the metal around one wrist had her look down at the handcuffs. Her eyes opened wide. An idea crossed her mind. True, it was fatalistic, and she didn't really want to die. But, she didn't want to end up in Leonard's clutches again. More importantly, she wanted Sousuke to live. He cared about her. Even if she couldn't spend time with him again, just knowing that made her feel like her life had meaning.

"Kaname… don't…" Sousuke held out one hand when Kaname began walking over towards Leonard. "You don't have to leave with him."

"You truly are a smart girl," Leonard said, watching Kaname. "Don't worry about Mister Sagara. He has a way with Whispered girls. You. My sister. The young lady in Cambodia. He won't be lonely for long."

Kaname almost stopped, just so she could glare at Sousuke. She didn't. Holding her breath, she kept walking. This was a very big gamble. If Leonard asserted his influence over her again, her idea would go for naught. Part of her prayed that he would. She didn't really want to do this. But, it was the best way out for everyone, not just Sousuke. Leonard Testarossa was just to great a risk to the world at large.

"In fact, I think it would be wonderful if he fell in love with my poor lonely sister." Leonard looked up, seeing a faint wavering in the air near the tip of the Towers. The ECS-shrouded helicopter was on its final approach. Sure enough, the wind from its rotors began tossing his hair all about. He needed to speak louder, to be heard. "That might make him my brother-in-law some day. Think of it. The four of us could spend fond times reminiscing."

Sousuke's eyes went big, picturing himself with Tessa on his lap, sitting across the table from an affectionate Kaname and Leonard. No way that was going to happen! He braced himself and leaned forward when an exceptionally strong gust of wind buffeted him. The end game was approaching. What should he do?

"Tessa?" Kaname bit her lip. She clenched her fists. Leonard might be joking; but, that was not a subject she wanted to joke about! _"Tessa!" _Her fury came at just the right moment. As Leonard's resonance began to wash over her, sapping away her will, her anger held it back. Running over to Leonard, she snapped the free end of the handcuffs on him. Immediately thereafter, she kneed him in the groin as hard as she could. Oh, how she had dreamed about doing that!

"Gahhhh," the pain distracted Leonard. His attempt to control the irate girl fizzled out.

Sousuke jumped and slid, picking up his Barrett rifle. Quickly, he sighted on the nearest Arastol, firing. He struck it repeatedly, just as it had been about to fire on Kaname. At the same time, as the men below saw that the hunting season on robots was on again, multiple shots from below struck the other robot, causing it to bounce off the parapet, slide along the curve of the Tower, and then plummet towards the ground.

Making his way back to his feet, Sousuke ran towards Kaname.

"I've…" Kaname began pushing on Leonard, knocking him off balance. "Had…" She shoved with all of her might, determined to fight off his attempts to stop her. "…All I can take…" She cried out in pain when Leonard yanked on her hair and reached for the utility knife he saw protruding from her pocket. "…Of you…"

"You wouldn't!" Even in his most frantic moment, Leonard did not look too concerned. However, inside, he knew fear for the first time in a long while.

**"KANAME! NO! STOP!" **

Sousuke ran as fast as he could. It looked as if he would get there too late.

"Sousuke… I…" Kaname couldn't bring herself to say 'I love you.' While it might still be true, she couldn't be one hundred percent certain at that given moment. Also, the finality of her act had struck in full force. She was going to die. She might be taking Leonard with her; but, she was going to die. Why had she done that? It seemed like a good idea at the time.

**"No!" **Leonard tried his best to push back against Kaname. But, she had gotten the upper hand, and all of his nimbleness was worthless. He didn't weigh enough to impede her attempt.

**_"Kaname!" _**Sousuke pushed off with his legs, using every bit of strength he had. He was soon flying through the air, his hands outstretched, the rifle clattering across the roof. With his left hand,he managed to grab Kaname's wrist, just as she fell past the edge completely. Leonard was already falling. Tethered to him by the handcuffs, Kaname had no choice but to be pulled downward.

Pain shooting through him, thanks to the wound he had suffered at the hands of the Arastol inside the hallway, Sousuke slammed hard to the Sky Bridge roof, beginning to slide towards the precipice himself.

"K-K-…arrrrrgggghhh…" Sousuke cried out in pain before speaking her name. "Kaname! Grab onto my wrist. I don't know how long I can hold you." Leonard's and Kaname's weight had pulled his head out over the edge, so he had a good view of them both, along with the portion of the building directly below them all.

"It looks like Eve is going to be responsible for Adam's fall again, huh?" Kaname couldn't resist the chance to rub things in Leonard's face, even at a moment like that.

"You…" Leonard's pride singed him. It was bad enough to contemplate his death… but at Kaname Chidori's hands? A teenage girl? At that moment, her being Whispered and a genius didn't matter anymore. His feelings for her also seemed passé and ill-placed. "You trash!"

"Kaname, grab hold." Sousuke felt his grip slipping. His palms were sweaty. He had lost too many people in his life already. For a moment, Nami's image flashed in front of his eyes. He remembered how she died, at the hand of Kurama. If he had acted sooner then, maybe he could have saved her. He couldn't let Kaname die, too. Nami had been a friend. Kaname was so much more. "Kaname… you are my friend… you are more than that…"

"It's better this way, Sousuke." Kaname looked up at him, tears coming to her eyes. "As long as you're alive, you can be happy some day. I just couldn't go with him again. And, this really is the only way to make certain he's gone. Amalgam won't be so bad without him, right?" She swallowed hard. Once again, she felt an urge to let Sousuke know that she loved him. Did she really have to be certain? No. Not if that was what she felt at that moment. But, would it be fair to Sousuke? Would he hurt even more hearing that, when she fell to her demise?

"Remember what I said before, Kaname." Sousuke's eyes were closed. He found it hard to talk, feeling as if his arm was about to leave its socket. The pain in his shoulder wound had him on the verge of blacking out. "When you're with me… I can do anything…"

Leonard was talking into his communicator, trying desperately to get the helicopter crew to arrange for some kind of rescue. But, for now, they had to keep their distance. The wash from their blades was swinging him back and forth slightly. At that instant, his life depended on the sure grip of someone he had tried to have killed in the past. What a pleasant irony to take with him to the grave!

"Sousuke…" Kaname didn't know why the thought came to mind. It wasn't really something she needed to know if she was going to perish, after all. "That girl… Nami…" Both arms stretched, she could sympathize with the men and women who had been drawn-and-quartered in the past. "Was she… Sousuke… was she your girlfriend?"

"Negative," Sousuke said, his fingers going somewhat numb. Why hadn't someone from below come up to help him? How come there weren't other security guards out here? What would he have left in life if he let go? "I had thought that you would be my girlfriend…" He remembered holding her hand that one fateful day.

"Yes," Kaname said. Tears ran down her cheeks. Some of them fell off, hitting Leonard's face by chance. "I should have treated you better, Sousuke. I'm… I'm sorry…"

"You left with him to save me, Kaname." Sousuke's voice was husky. He knew that he couldn't hold that much weight any longer.

A shot rang out, from down below. Nothing happened. More shots followed, with the same result. But, a subsequent bullet struck the part of the cuffs where the two chains metal at a swivel. It dented the metal, but did not sever the chains. Two more shots followed, and then a period of silence.

"Come on Kurz!" Sousuke squeezed as hard as he could. When another shot followed, he felt the weight decrease suddenly.

"You've won." Those were the last words that Kaname and Sousuke heard from Leonard Testarossa, as he feel away, the cuffs now in two pieces. Fortunately for Sousuke and Kaname, the Amalgam copter began to veer away from the area, rather than stay and enact some kind of retribution.

**"You bet!" **Kaname shouted, wondering if she would soon follow. "Sousuke. Please don't let me fall." Now, more than anything, she wanted to live. Leonard was dead, or would be soon enough. She had done that much. Now, as the heroine, she deserved a happy ending, didn't she?

"I'm trying, Kaname…" Sousuke still was having great difficulty. All Kurz' shot had done was buy him a few seconds more.

"If you let me fall, mister, I won't ever speak to you again!" Even at the verge of death, Kaname' Chidori's spunk had returned in full flower.

"But, you were the one who pushed the two of you off the edge," Sousuke said in his own defense, taking things too literally as usual. "It is not my fault you are hanging there."

"Oooooh…." Kaname swung her arm up while contorting her body. She grabbed hold of Sousuke's wrist just as his hand let go. _"Sousuke!" _She glowered at the young man above her. "Big stupid head…"

Grunting, Sousuke reached down with his other arm and grasped Kaname's free hand. "Is this the right time for that kind of conversation, Kaname?" He heard some voices coming in the direction of the suite. There were two of his fellow commandos who had been assigned to Kurz' squad. They were accompanied by a number of security guards. "I think that your attention would be better spent on holding on as tightly as you can."

Kaname bit her lip. Of course, Sousuke was right. But, she could never let him have the last word, no matter what. She was safe enough, for now. "Sousuke, when we get safely on the ground, I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life…" She left the sentence hanging for a moment.

"Kaname?" Sousuke actually found himself smiling. That was a rare enough event. Stertched out the way he was… covered with sweat… and dealing with severe pain… he shouldn't have been capable of grinning. But, that sounded just like the old Kaname.

"…After I kiss you silly…" It was Kaname's turn to smile. She reserved the right to change her mind at a moment's notice. But, she would not tell Sousuke that. Her threat of a kiss ought to have a noticeable effect.

"Uhhh…" Sousuke was relieved when the arriving men took over his task, pulling Kaname to safety.

After walking away from the edge, Kaname and Sousuke stood staring at one another. Neither had any idea for how long. Kaname hung her head. Now that she was safe, she found herself smothered by feelings of guilt. Yes, she was alive. Yes, Leonard Testarossa was gone from her life. Yes, that was reason to celebrate. But, she had helped the enemy, giving them the Black Technology locked away inside her head. Whether her motives had merit or not, she was a traitor.

"What is wrong, Kaname?" Sousuke asked, waving away an offer of assistance from one of his fellow soldiers. "Are you in pain? Do you need medical attention?"

"I…" Kaname couldn't look up into his eyes. "I did bad things, Sousuke…" She began shivering the wind feeling so much colder than it really was. "Maybe you should have let me fall, after all…" The doubts and self-recriminations threatened to overwhelm her.

"Here," Sousuke took off the coat he was wearing, and gently draped it over Kaname's shoulders. "Now is not the time to worry about such things." He reached out and touched her cheek, bringing his finger away wet. "You helped save the two of us. You took down a key figure in Amalgam. And, most important of all, you stayed alive."

"S-S-Sousuke…" Kaname began to sob. Unable to hold off any longer, she ran to Sousuke and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest.

"If you had died, I would not have been able to keep my promise." Sousuke was not being clueless. He knew exactly what he was saying. He had a good idea what effect it would have. They had both been through a lot. That was nothing new. In the past, when they made their way through difficult situations, Kaname's rather demonstrative reactions seemed to lift her spirits somehow. And as her mood went, so went his.

"Promise?" Kaname's voice was muffled. Her hands tightened, grasping the fabric of his shirt as strongly as he had gripped her wrist. "Wh-Wh-What promise…" She wondered if he had promised to save the woman he loved, or something romantic like that. She let go, and took a step back, looking up into Sousuke's eyes. Her lips parted ever so slightly.

"Affirmative," Sousuke said, pausing for a moment. "I promised Miss Kagurazaka… Ono D… and our other classmates… that I would bring you back to school." He worked his wounded shoulder, trying to keep it from stiffening up. "While I did not specify, I believe that they were under the impression that you would be alive when I did so."

_"What?" _Kaname balled her hands into fists. "What did you say!"

"I do not think hey would have appreciated my bringing you back to them, if you were dead, Kaname." Sousuke nodded his head. He tried his best not to smile. He failed.

"Of course not, moron." Kaname failed to hide her own grin. That was typical Sousuke; but, this time there seemed to be a purpose behind his behavior. Not only did that show he was capable of growing and maturing, it also showed that he cared. Somehow, the suffocating pains and fears she had suffered through were pushed even further away, at least for a little while. She walked over and stood directly in front of him. "Well?"

"Kaname?" Sousuke wanted to put his arms around her again, but couldn't with everyone watching him.

"Do I have to tell you everything, Sousuke?" Kaname sighed in purposefully dramatic fashion. While she was being playful on the surface, she felt the tug of trepidation. At this moment, she felt very vulnerable. "You came looking for me. We almost died. I'm right here in front of you. Now would be a really good time to kiss me!"

"Uhhh…" Sousuke froze. He had never really kissed a woman that he cared about.

"I don't have all day!" Kaname put her arms around Sousuke's neck. For a moment, she wondered if she could use Leonard's trick on Sousuke. No way! Even if she could, she would never do something like that. "Baka…" She put her lips on Sousuke's, losing herself in the moment when he kissed her in return. When she came up for air, there was a wicked look in her eyes.

"That was..." Sousuke put his hand to his mouth. He was quite aware of the fact that he had needs. he considered that an inherent part of any living creature, himself included. But, he never realized how deep his feelings might run, or the fact that something as seemingly simple as a kiss might be a revelation.

"Yes it was," Kaname said, feeling a touch smug. If she just stunted his growth, that was his fault not hers. "But next time, try not to be such an exhibitionist."

"Kaname?" Sousuke looked totally perplexed. He was completely clothed. So was she.

"Didn't you see those helicopters, Sousuke?" Kaname didn't have to toss her hair. The wind took care of that for her. "Kissing me like that, in front of so many people. I'm totally embarrassed." Sure enough, a number of civilian helicopters were circling the area, News crews chatting away, and cameramen working their equipment.

_"You _kissed _me_, Kaname." Sousuke said.

"Are you complaining?" Kaname asked, daring him to say 'Yes'. Not so miraculously, considering the situation, her competitive nature took a step back. Her eyes softened and her posture changed. "I've missed you Sousuke," Kaname said. "I've missed you so much." She smiled, wiping away a tear. "Most of the time…"

"I was lonely without you, as well." Sousuke said.

The two of them stood quietly for a while after that, lost in each other's eyes, as if they had found the one true peaceful place on earth. It wasn't until the security forces insisted that the Sky Bridge be cleared that they headed back inside the building. After that, they took a passenger elevator down to the ground floor.

They found Kurz lounging indolently across the huge machine. He said that Melissa would be along shortly, her mission a success, more or less. Kaname made it a point to thank the lanky sniper with a big kiss. It didn't make Souske jealous in the least, earning him a dirty look from Kaname.

"I have something that belongs to you," Sousuke said to her, remembering something. "You left it back at the manor building."

"Sousuke?" Kaname wondered what it might be. Wait! Could it be some of the jewelry that Leonard gave her? She watched as Sousuke popped the hatch on the A.S. and hurried up to the cockpit.

"Here," Sousuke said. "Al and I have become partners." The bird cage swung in his hand as he climbed back down. Hope was sitting on her swing. Catching sight of Kaname, the bird bobbed its head up and down.

"Al?" Kaname wrinkled up her nose. She smiled at the parakeet, before turning a baleful eye on Sousuke. "What kind of idiot would name a bird Al? Especially a girl bird. _Geeez." _

"Jerk… jerk… jerk…"

"That's right, Hope. Did Mommy's bird miss her?" Kaname hugged the cage to her. She was truly moved, getting the bird back again. First Sousuke, and now Hope. It was like seeing a rainbow after moping through a dreary rainy day.

**_"KANAME!" _**

The parakeet's raucous call had Kaname jumping. But, she soon grinned, looking over at Sousuke. "Did you teach her that?"

"Yes," Sousuke said. "When the two of us had defeated the enemy Arm Slave." He felt quite proud of his accomplishment.

"What? You took my Hope into battle?" Kaname gave Sousuke an even nastier look.

"Uhhh…" Sousuke suddenly felt on the defensive.

"Shit… shit… shit…"

Having said that, Hope began playing with her bell. She took no notice of the growling sound coming from the girl holding her cage.

"Sousuke Sagara…" Kaname's eyes narrowed. Only Sousuke could make her feel this way. For better and for worse!

"Now now, kiddies…" Kurz walked over, holding up his hands. "You two love birds shouldn't fight." He waggled a finger inside of Hope's cage, pulling it out quickly and putting it in his mouth, after the bird nipped him. "You two should be in a cheerful mood. After all, you've been apart, and absence makes the heart grow fonder… _right?" _

Sousuke and Kaname looked at one another and nodded. Sousuke went pale when he saw what Kurz pulled out of the bag at his feet. Kanme looked on with interest, not unaware of Sousuke's reaction.

"Looking at this always cheers me up," Kurz aid. He tossed the photo album in the air, and then caught it.

"Kurz… that is mine…" Sousuke held out his hand, ready to stash the book where Kaname could not find it.

"Thank you, Sousuke old buddy. Now that ownership has been established, I will let Angel see it." Kurz handed the book to Kaname. He blocked Sousuke's attempt to grab the book from her.

"What's this?" Kaname asked. Her face fell as soon as she turned the first page. After that, her expression grew darker with each page she turned. "S-… S-…S-…"

"It is not my fault," Sousuke said, backing away from Kaname. "I was unconscious…" He swallowed hard, seeing the look on Kaname's face. "It is probably similar to your difficulty with Leonard…" True or not, that was the wrong thing to say at the moment.

**"SOUSUKE!" **

Kaname's shout had everyone in the vicinity stopping what they were doing, to look over at her.

"Creep!"

Once again, by chance, Hope's choice of words seemed to fit the moment.

"It seems she knows you, old friend." Kurz smiled fondly at Sousuke.

"Yes," Kaname said.


	12. Chapter 12

KL International Airport was a masterpiece of engineering and artistic expression.

Designed by a Malaysian and Japanese Airport Consortium, and built sixty kilometers south of the capital city, it takes up an area of one hundred kilometers squared, making it ten times larger than their destination, Tokyo's Narita Airport.

Kaname and Sousuke walked through the terminal area of the world's largest airport, hand in hand, each of them toting a carry-on bag. While it seemed as if they were alone, they were anything but. Kurz, dressed in a garish tropical shirt, a straw hat, and a pair of dark sunglasses, kept a close eye on the pair, while he made an utter nuisance of himself amongst the pretty girls that crossed his part. He had brushed off the accent he had used when he met Kaname and Kyouko for the first time.

Likewise, Melissa was shadowing the two teenagers, wearing a halter top that was drawing quite a crowd. Before she stepped outside for a cigarette, and then headed over to the airport bar, she would make certain that her two friends made it on the plane alright.

Wraith was somewhere in the building too, but no one knew what face she was wearing. Specialists from the commando teams were posing as airport workers, making certain the jetliner was clean. They had plenty of assistance from Malaysian undercover agents.

'Better safe than sorry' was the tagline of the day. Amalgam had been struck a significant blow, but they were by no means down for the count. Far from it. No doubt, they would be laying low in the country for a while. Nevertheless, it didn't pay to take unnecessary chances. Kaname had insisted on flying home in 'normal' fashion, on a commercial aircraft, not a military jet or a cargo-liner. That provided the busy professionals with a series of security nightmares.

"The woman at the entrance told me that the terminal's hyperbolic paraboloid shell is reminiscent of traditional Islamic domes. The designers were striving to create a symbiosis between cutting-edge technology and Islamic tradition. " Sousuke was in a talkative mood, something that should have pleased Kaname. Instead, it reminded her of Leonard's tour guide routine. That had her feeling uncomfortable.

"Sousuke, I would rather hear otaku stuff than any more tourism nonsense. _Okay?" _She flounced her hair a bit, just because she could. Looking over at Sousuke, she marveled at the fact that they were together again. No, that wasn't it. She was amazed at how things felt. It was almost as if they had never parted.

"So, you do not wish for me to tell you that a man-made tropical rainforest surrounds this airport, serving as one way to depict the symbiotic relationship between nature and architecture that is emphasized throughout the facility?" Sousuke kept a straight face. He found that he enjoyed getting a reaction out of Kaname.

"I was really upset that Hope had to be smuggled onboard illegally, secreted away in some dark crowded area of the luggage compartment." Kaname furrowed her brow. Because of health regulations and the like, birds were not allowed out of Malaysia at the moment. But, customs agents can work wonders when they are influenced by covert military personnel. "I think she might like it if I put you in there to keep her company. Big dummy!"

"You were being factual, then." Sousuke nodded his head. "Perhaps that shall prove more interesting, then. Look out there, that is the type of aircraft we will be boarding." He pointed outside to a plane in Malaysian Airline colors. "That is the Boeing 777. It carries the largest and most powerful turbofans on any commercial airliner, and has been test flown with only one engine running, for as long as six hours and twenty nine minutes. You will be relived to know that the model has never been involved in a fatal accident."

"Sousuke…" Kaname squeezed his hand a little harder.

"That is not otaku enough? I apologize." Sousuke kept a straight face. "The primary weakness in U.S. military plans for worldwide power projection is a lack of strategic lift, of which cargo and tanker aircraft are prime components. That problem is given little thought as most funds are expended on programs like the F-22 and V-22. As airlift affects all the US military services, numerous large aircraft need to be purchased…"

"_S-o-u-s-u-k-e_…" Kaname squeezed even harder. Her jaw began to tighten ever so slightly.

"The C-17 is too small and far too expensive," Sousuke said, glad that Kaname had shown a much lesser tendency towards violence that she did before. He wasn't certain if that was a sign of maturity, or whether he was merely in the midst of some kind of grace period. "Although that aircraft can be unloaded without large cargo lifts, something like the 747-400 has twice its range and twice its payload. It is far more economical to use jetliner style aircraft for inter-theater missions, and C-130s and C-17s for intra-theater lifts to smaller airfields. According to some military planners, the 777 would be a good choice, as it is based on a proven Boeing design which already has a worldwide parts system in place, and is cheaper to operate than 747-400s and the new 747X stretch version."

"**_SOUSUKE!"_** Kaname blushed when the entire concourse area went silent, and countless people turned to look at her.

"Yes Kaname?" Sousuke asked, trying to look innocent. "Did I get one of my facts wrong?"

"You… I… how…" Kaname frowned. Having stopped so abruptly, someone following closely behind her struck her leg hard with a rolling suitcase. She was too focused on Sousuke to even notice. Even so, she couldn't help but sigh and smile, much the way she had been doing ever since they left the Petronas Towers. ""I'm just glad to be with you." She took the opportunity to hug him again. That hadn't grown old yet.

"Affirmative," Sousuke said, placing his forehead against hers. "It is good to be with you again. It will be nice to return to Tokyo with you." He looked off outside the windows, watching as an aircraft took off. Neither of them had any idea what they would do from then on. But, they were both willing to take things one day at a time.

"There's still a chance to change your mind," a nondescript elderly man said to Kaname. "Or, at the very least, you could take separate flights." The final words were spoken in a very familiar voice.

_It was Wraith._

"Someone needs to keep him out of trouble," Kaname said, smirking. She had spent time speaking with the North Korean woman the night before, thanking her for the efforts made on her behalf.

"An entire secret organization could not do that," Wraith said in a somewhat sour voice, before disappearing into the crowd.

"It seems that she still doesn't approve of me." Sousuke said. "But, if you wish to follow her advice, flights 0388, 0854, and 0783 all land at Narita." He was looking up at an Arrival/Departure board. "They are not Non-stop, however. Each goes to Bangkok first."

"Don't be stupid, Sosuke." Kaname made a face. "You're not growing tired of me already, _are_ you?" Kaname smiled, but her eyes gave her away.

It was a secret fear of hers. Having spent so many horrible months as a well-treated captive, she still had difficulty putting any hope in her future. While she and Sousuke had immediately dropped back into their playful routine as if nothing had happened, she knew that they both had a lot of issues to work through.

Now that Sousuke had done what he set out to do… and had kept his promise… would he have any real reason to stay by her side? He said that he was not bothered by the fact that she had done things that helped Amalgam; but, deep inside, was that really true? Kaname instinctively moved closer to Sousuke, leaning against him. She closed her eyes when he put an arm around her. He was becoming less tentative at doing that. It was a good sign, wasn't it?

"Negative," Sousuke replied. His face was very serious this time. After the shock of being with Kaname wore off, Sousuke had become very pensive. He was very much concerned about his future, something he had never worried that much about before. There were so many possibilities to consider, and so many issues to work through. Although he had not told Kaname, he had felt inferior to Leonard in some ways, and wondered if she might be better off with someone like him, only minus the egotism and thirst for dominance. "But, if Wraith is correct…"

"She's not," Kaname said. "I can keep you in line." She reached out and played with Sousuke's overly long hair the way a young cat might. "No matter what kind of messes you get us in, it won't be anything compared to what I had to live through with Leonard." She shivered, even though the inside of the terminal was rather pleasant.

"I will try my best," Sousuke pledged. "I do not wish for you to experience any more difficulties." He touched her cheek. There was pain in her eyes. Maybe she would tell him about some of the things that she had been through on the seven hour flight home. Last evening, she had insisted on hearing about his life, and had passed a lot of time reminiscing before falling asleep in his lap, leaning back against him.

"You better _not," _Kaname said with some spirit. "A good way to start would be to stop mentioning Bangkok!" She grabbed hold of his shirt with both hands and shook him lightly.

Even though she knew why Sousuke had been in Thailand, Kaname had berated Sousuke about his visiting temples and playing with kites when he should have been rescuing her. Sitting in a building at one of the more secure Malaysian army facilities, surrounded by the men who had survived the combined attacks on the various sites, she had been purposefully joking with Sousuke about his prolonged absence. But, while she had been in captivity, part of her had actually blamed Sousuke for her capture, even though it wasn't his fault. She had even harbored some resentment when he hadn't rescued her as quickly as he had done in the past. Sure, that was illogical. But, she hadn't been able to help feeling that way. Standing in the airport, she gave him a quick kiss by way of apology.

"As you wish," Sousuke said. "I have told you all that there was to tell about my stay there, in any case." He left that hanging like that, as a subtle invitation to begin opening up to him when she was ready. He might not be the best person to talk to. But, he cared about her, and hoped that would make a difference.

He also wanted her to believe the fact that he had been entirely truthful. Much of her questions had been about Nami… and any other women that he had met in his travels. She had asked him repeatedly if he had seen Tessa, and if he had any plans to report his actions to her. Clueless as he might be, he had some idea why she was acting that way. In part, it might be due to jealousy. But, he suspected that she almost wanted to find something scandalous, so she would not feel as guilty about things that had happened between her and Leonard.

"Kaname, they have a gift shop. Do you wish to bring something home with you, to remember this country?" Sosuske was not one for possessions. There were few things in his life that had actually meant something to him, beyond their necessity or usefulness. The picture of his squad in Afghanistan was one of the exceptions. That was not necessarily a bad way to be; but, he picked up a number of items and turned them over in his hands, wondering if it might be time to make some changes.

"Why would I want to do _that?" _Kaname snapped at Sousuke, but immediately apologized, feeling a need to touch his arm in the process. "I have Hope, Sousuke. Why would I want anything else from this place? Everything that happened to me was bad." In a hushed voice she added "Many of the things I did here were bad too, I guess…"

"I will always think fondly of this country," Sousuke said. "It's where I found you again. It's where we made some important discoveries, despite Amalgam's efforts to keep them secret." He thought about Belial, the machine that had defeated him and Arbalest. They never would have discovered it, had Leonard not been arrogant enough to speak classified information in front of Kaname. She had told Sousuke, and he would keep the secret for the sake of a rebuilding Mithril. When the time was right, the A.S. would be recovered clandestinely.

Amalgam was still a danger. But, if Belial wasn't booby trapped, perhaps it could become the next ARX-7, one that was significantly more powerful. If Bunny Morauta could be made to tell what he knew, the tide might turn in Mithril's favor again some day.

"But…" Kaname's eyes went wide. "That's…" She hung her head a moment, and then began smiling. She whispered "Big idiot" under her breath. Tossing her hair, she said "Of _course_ I'm going to get some souvenirs. _Sheeeesh!" _Doing just that, she reflected on the way that she felt, being with Sousuke again. Maybe she had left Tokyo with doubts about him. After everything that happened, she would be returning without those doubts. She would blame the customs officials and baggage handlers.

Carrying around a small wicker basket, Kaname kept banging it into Sousuke. He gave her a look of sufferance that made her want to pinch his cheek, and then give him another peck on the cheek. This was just the beginning. If a certain soldier intended to spend a lot of time around her, he needed to toughen up. Thinking about the return to her homeland, she began to feel anxious again. She couldn't help herself. Was this like the delayed stress syndrome people got after combat? Was she coming down with a cold or something? No. She was afraid.

"Kaname, what's wrong?" Sousuke took the basket from her and began putting things on a counter near one of the cashiers.

"Wrong?" Kaname put on a smile. "What makes you think something is wrong. _Ah hah hah hah hah hah hah."_ She had picked up a number of new habits while in captivity. But, that denial laugh was not one of them. Any of her girlfriends back at school would have recognized that sound.

"We do not have to talk about it now," Sousuke said. He reached over and clasped her hand, something he had begun doing with ever increasing frequency. "We need to find our gate. It might be wise to use the restroom facilities once again, as well.

Kaname stood quietly, staring down at her feet. She couldn't fool Sousuke and she couldn't trick herself. "I can't believe I'm saying this," Kaname said. "But, I almost wish we weren't going home." She took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out. She was not a quitter. Whatever she had to face, she would face. Lucky for her, she wouldn't have to face it alone. "I'm afraid what I might find, when… well…"

"Your friends," Sousuke said, nodding. "People you know." He began to think back to better days himself. "The city itself." Things had happened because of the two of the. They had not done those things. They had not wanted those things. But, had they not been in Tokyo, that city would not have been attacked. "You don't want to return, if things can't be the way they were." He sighed. After Hong Kong, he had confronted General Ammitt, letting him know that he would quit Mithril if he was denied a chance to return to Tokyo. He had offered to take a pay cut, since he wanted to return to Jindai High School by choice, not because he was ordered to do so. "I too am concerned. But, I asked everyone to blame me, instead of you."

"Sousuke?" Kaname looked up into his face. He looked so melancholy. More so than usual.

"Hayashimizu had told me that things couldn't continue as they were." Sousuke pictured the Student Council President in his mind. "He was correct. His words were an understatement. After the attacks… and before I set off after you… I spoke to our classmates…" He had to clear his throat. The meeting and been a memorable one, and had been burned into his memory:

_Sousuke: "Sensei"  
_

_Ms. Kagurazaka: "Yes?"  
_

_Sousuke: "I need to speak to everyone. May I have a minute?"  
_

_Ms. Kakugaraza: "Um..."The teacher had been looking at the empty seat where Kaname used to sit. "Sure. Go ahead."  
_

_Sousuke: "Thank you." He walked up to the front of the class, remembering how he had done so on his first day of school. "I'm sure everyone is already talking about the matter" _

Everyone was silent to listen for what Sousuke was about to say.

Sousuke: "The one inside that white AS was...yes, it was me. I was...no I am a member of a certain mercenary force. Piloting the A.S.' is my job. When I first came here, I told you that I was a transfer student from the U.S. That was a lie."

He had done on to explain everything, how he was a elite member of a secret mercenary organization… that his primary mission was to protect Chidori Kaname… the evil organization who was after Chidori Kaname… the reason why their two school trips went ended with a hijacking and a sea-jacking. He told everyone that Amalgam had stopped doing things indirectly and went after Kaname directly this time. For that reason, Kyouko was severely injured, and was in critical condition at a nearby hospital. And, Kaname had allowed herself to be taken away as captive in order to save everyone.

Sousuke: "I am sorry that I kept all of this a secret." As he quietly ended his story with that apology, someone broke the silence, shaking in anger. It was as his body began to shake in anger. It was his friend, Onodera Koutaro.

OnoD: "Wait a minute...'I'm sorry'... that's all you can say? Say that to Tokiwa!"

_Sousuke: "..."  
_

_OnoD: "She's still in the hospital hooked up to a respirator and tubes hooked all over her body! You know the last word she said to her parents before she fell into a coma? She gave them a key to Chidori's apartment and asked them to take care of her hamster! She said that was her promise that she made with you!"  
_

_Sousuke: "I see."  
_

_OnoD: "Don't you guys even feel a single remorse for what you did to Tokiwa? She had nothing to do with this!" Tears in his eyes, he walked over and grabbed Sousuke by his collar while the teacher and other students tried to restrain him. "Let go of me!"  
_

_Ms. Kagurazaka: "Calm down, Onodera-kun!"  
_

_OnoD: "I've got a thing to score with this bastard! You call yourself a friend? Fck you!"  
_

_Sousuke: "I..."  
_

_OnoD: "Why the fck did you come back? Do you think it's funny? If you have nothing more to do at school, get the fck out of here!"  
_

_Sousuke: "I...I just wanted to say one last thing before I left." He had guessed that something like this would happen. And he also knew what he had do the moment he lost to Leonard. _

OnoD: "What?"

_Sousuke: "I will bring her back" That was the only thing that could make him continue onward. And he wanted it to say it, not just to his classmates, but also to himself. "I will bring her back. No matter what happens, I will bring her back to this place. That what I wanted to say." Everyone had gazed silently at him. "This is all my fault. There is no fault for her. That is why I will return her, right here. I promise." _

There was one thing he asked for, even though he doubted anyone had any desire to be charitable. "That is why...Please, welcome her back when she returns." He didn't wait around for any answers. He walked out of the classroom and out of the school, never once turning back.

"Sousuke…" Tears came to Kaname's eyes. That was exactly what she was worried about. She was afraid how her friends would look at her… what they might say… how they would react. She touched Sousuke's face, imagining how he must have felt, standing in front of his classmates and friends, admitting all of that. "It might be hard… but we can go back… you can show them you kept your promise…"

"Affirmative," Sousuke said. "It will be alright, if we do it together." He still had no way to put into words, just how different his life felt when Kaname was by his side. But, Kaname seemed to understand just the same.

"**Right! **That's the ticket, Sousuke!" Kaname pointed her finger at him, striking one of her encouraging Class Representative poses. Her shoulders slumped a bit and her eyes lost focus. "It's going to be hard…" She hugged a stuff animal she had bought for Ayame. "I have a lot of things to explain to my father.. And to my sister…"

"In battle, it is best to set out a number of objective, and then work towards them one at a time." Sousuke looked over and Kurz and sighed. His friend had come into the gift shop and was flirting with a pair of adolescent twin girls. "They will be very glad that you are alive and unharmed." Sousuke watched as a squat burly woman took Kurz by one ear and pulled him away from her daughters. "When the time is right, you can explain things to them."

"I…" Kaname pulled on Sousuke's arm, like she was a young girl trying to get something from her mother or father. "It might be best to do that kind of thing in person, you know." She owed her father and Ayame that much. "Do you think… if I do that… will you come along with me?"

"It would be difficult to guard you otherwise," Sousuke replied, somewhat stiffly. He caught sight of Wraith in her disguise. Things had been so hectic, he had never gotten around to asking the Intel agent if she intended to rejoin Mithril, and to keep an eye on Kaname. He had mixed feelings about things, either way.

"_Oh?" _Kaname made a face. Secretly, she would treasure the fact that Sousuke wanted to keep her safe. But, she didn't want him to go back to thinking of her as a mission in even the slightest regard. "Who has to guard who, mister? If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead. Leonard let you live because of me." It was a lot easier thinking about Leonard, now that he was dead. She had though Sousuke morbid when he insisted on seeing the bastard's dead body after his fall; but, she was glad he did. Otherwise, she might always wonder if he somehow managed a miraculous escape. "And, I was the one who got rid of him, saving myself. Slacker." She neglected to mention Kurz' shooting.

"Ahhh." Sousuke rubbed his chin. He frowned, seeing the look that Melissa gave him. She was filling a basket full of exotic cigarettes. No doubt she was waiting to hear what he would say in response to Kaname. "Then you no longer need me," he said. "That will make my life simpler. I wonder where I should go after seeing you safely home to Tokyo. No doubt Captain Testarossa will have people seek me out."

"Huh? _What?" _Kaname froze. It was like everyone in the shop had come to a complete stop, leaving her and Sousuke the only ones moving. She saw the look in Sousuke's eyes. He was only bantering with her. "That's nothing to joke about, you big jerk!" In the past, she used to wondered how long Sousuke would stay at the school, before he vanished never to return. When he left for Hong Kong unannounced, it had hit her hard. "Sousuke… about, you know what… you're not thinking about going back, _are_ you?"

"I…" Sousuke took Kaname's hand and pulled her out into the terminal area again. Kurz and Melissa had crowded way too close, hearing that question. "I do not know, Kaname."

"But…" Kaname began to get angry. More and more, her old attitudes and gestures were coming to the fore, as if they were a favorite sweater that she found at the bottom of a box, having been forgotten for a while. "I thought that when we found each other again…"

"It is not such a simple question, Kaname. I do not think this is the time and place to think things through." The word 'time' made him check his watch. They had plenty of time before the initial boarding would begin. "Arbalest in gone, and I am no longer an exclusive asset. However, if the organization is able to become strong again, it may be useful for us to have powerful friends." He didn't want to upset Kaname. But, one point needed to be made. "You are still Whispered."

It was a hard truth. Leonard may have been the one fixated on her; but, that did not mean that other ruthless men might not have some use for her. Her only hope would be if she had been tapped of all of her useful information, and that fact was well established. Who would know that, after Leonard died, Bunny was captured, and numerous technicians and operatives died during the attacks? And, there was no guarantee that the remaining bigwigs in Amalgam wouldn't target her for vengeance and retribution, especially if she might be able to give Mithril the same information she had given them.

"Thanks for reminding me," Kaname said, her voice quieting.

"It is not a problem," Sousuke said, equally as softly.

"Sousuke… do you love me…" Kaname wasn't sure why she asked that so abruptly, in such a busy and crowded place. She looked down at her nails, as if she had asked about the weather, or whether or not he wanted a magazine for the flight.

In the past, when Tokyo was under attack and things were hectic beyond belief, the two of them had made a confession of sorts. But, when the time passed and they were apart, it felt as if that never took place. Worse, she had grown to doubt her feelings more and more, and not just because of any influence that Leonard may have had on her. Rushed words didn't carry a lot of weight. Sousuke had chosen to stay and fight, instead of running away with her.

Standing on the Sky Bridge, she had wondered if she still loved Sousuke. Before that, at Carcosa, she had wondered if she had _ever _really loved him. Spending time with him after her rescue, she had little doubt that she did. But, while he had been very attentive to her, he had never given any indication of his feelings, despite subtle attempts by her to draw the truth out of him. True, he wasn't a very romantic person; but, he could have said something.

"Yes," Sousuke admitted. It wasn't easy, since he doubted himself too, but for entirely different reasons. He still had little faith that he could be like other men his age. Leonard's claims that he was a killer were nothing but trickery, but they had gotten him to wonder about himself. "I believe so."

"You _believe_ so?" Kaname was happy to hear the 'Yes'. But, that 'believe so' ruined things a bit. "You mean you aren't sure?" She felt a little hypocritical, pressing that point.

"Hmmmm. How should I put this?" Sousuke looked back up at the board, seeing the words 'At Gate' show up next to their flight number. "When Tessa approached me after the _Pacific Christmas _incident, she wanted to know similar things. She asked me 'Do you love Kaname-san?' I answered 'I believe it is affirmative to say so.' When she asked 'More than me', I answered 'Yes.' So, _that_ might be a good indication."

"Might?" Kaname didn't like the sound of that. "Tessa…" Kaname felt different emotions coursing through her. It was wonderful, that he had told Tessa how he felt about her. It was great that he told her who he liked more. But, he had told Tessa his feelings before he told her! "You told Tessa how you felt, before you ever told _me?"_

"Also," Sousuke continued, after taking a couple of steps backward. "Before that, in Hong Kong, when Gauron told me that his spies had killed you, I felt as if I did not wish to go on living anymore. Things that had been important to me before, no longer mattered when I thought you were gone. I did not understand what that meant, then." He looked up at the board again. "Flight 0720 goes to Narita, through Hong Kong." Kaname just stared at him. She didn't need to tell him to stick to the subject. "When Tokyo was under attack…" Sousuke watched Kaname's face carefully. She had been through so much, because of that day in Japan. "I believe you remember what we said then."

"Yes," Kaname said, thinking back to the moment where they had confessed their feelings to one another. "You were telling me the truth, _weren't_ you? You haven't changed you mind or something, _have_ you?" She fought to keep her voice from warbling. Her knees felt a little weak. "Why are you uncertain now?" She clasped her hands together. She shouldn't be surprised if he found himself questioning things, once they were apart. She had done that.

"It's… I…" Sousuke looked away. He had so many doubts about himself, that he didn't even know where to start. "It may be that I'm not capable of love."

"Sousuke…" Kaname wondered what was bothering him. The things that she had been through were nothing compared to the troubles that he had seen in his life. Would he ever be able to love someone? Could he allow himself to be loved? "What makes you say that? You've really changed a lot for the better, you know. Ever since that scruffy-haired guy showed up at class with a real gun and introduced himself as a sergeant."

"When I saw you on the balcony with Leonard, I doubted you." Sousuke looked as if he had failed in some important mission. "For a while there, I even debated whether or not I should kill you… or could pull the trigger." No doubt she would doubt him now. But, he had to bring that out in the open.

"For a while I doubted myself," Kaname admitted, feeling as if she had somehow betrayed Sousuke. "You had every reason to wonder, Sousuke."

"You were under his control," Sousuke asserted. "I was thinking with a clear head." That was not entirely true, given the level of stress he had been under at the time.

"Sousuke, listen to me. Anyone would have doubted me, seeing that kiss." Kaname couldn't believe that she was standing there having that conversation. If anything, she should be the one worried about how he felt after that. "And about pulling the trigger… you didn't, right? You came after me, right? Sousuke… _right?"_

"Right." Sousuke nodded. He looked into Kaname's eyes. She didn't seem to fear him.

"Was it just because of that promise you made everyone at school?" Kaname scowled. A number of people on the concourse were listening in on her conversation. The nerve of some people!

"No." Sousuke followed her gaze. The onlookers all busied themselves with something else.

"You came after me because you love me, didn't you?" Kaname fluffed her hair. She was very tempted to visit the airport beauty salon, but didn't have time. She also thought back to the evening before, when Sousuke offered to cut it for her, repaying the favor. His eyes had gone very wide at her irate response.

"Yes," Sousuke said, still harboring some doubts.

"That's why you should listen to me, mister!" Kaname made a 'V' sign. "Kaname Chidori is _always_ right. You may have forgotten that while we were apart. It looks like I have my work cut out for me."

"Work, Kaname?" Sousuke asked.

"Exactly. But, we'll worry about that later. If we don't end up back in school somewhere, then I will dedicate my time into whipping you into shape." Kaname bumped up against Sousuke." "You don't know just how lucky you are."

"Uhhh…" Sousuke wondered if their definitions of 'lucky' were the same.

When it was their turn to board, it was not without some feeling of trepidation. They were headed off into the unknown in some ways. For Sousuke, there was an addition uncertainty, one having to do with Kurz Weber and Melissa Mao. He was pretty certain that he would see them again some day, even if he didn't rejoin Mithril. But, life was full of uncertainty. He had mourned them when he thought them lost. He had been filled with joy, seeing them again. Now, had no idea what the future might hold for any of them.

"I'll be in the row of seats behind you." That was Wraith's voice.

"Maybe if the flight's not full, you can move up and sit with us," Kaname said mischievously. "Wouldn't that be great?"

Sousuke clenched his teeth. Wraith snorted.

It wasn't a full flight. The North Korean woman stayed in her own seat. Kaname told Sousuke that she wanted to tell him everything that happened to her on the flight home. So, naturally, not long after the 'Fasten Your Seatbelts' sign dimmed, she was leaning against him asleep. Being a well-traveled soldier, and knowing that one should take advantage of any chance to sleep when it's available, he soon joined her. Shaking her head, Wraith removed a couple of blankets from the overhead compartment and covered them both.

There was a softer side to the Intel agent that no one got to see. It was as if she was constantly disguised, even when she wasn't. When was the last time she had truly allowed herself to be 'normal'? The two sleeping youths were a lot like herin that regard. For that reason, she would keep an eye on them for a while, until she knew what to do with her life.

When the aircraft wheels touched down on Japanese soil, Kaname and Sousuke woke up. The first to rouse, Kaname blushed furiously, finding that Sousuke had been using her chest as a pillow. When he opened his eyes and realized what he had been doing, they both sat up quickly and looked in different directions. Kaname was smiling. Sousuke began to sweat, just a little.

When the All Nippon Airways aircraft pulled into Terminal 2, Gate B72 at Narita, there was no one waiting for the two of them when they disembarked. Neither of them had called anyone.

Kaname stood silently, looking at everything around her, when they stepped out where numerous Taxi cabs sat idling, their drivers waiting for another fare. She was home. Tokyo. Japan. She almost couldn't believe it. The circumstances she had left under had been so drastic, almost surreal. Now, standing there, things were so peaceful and mundane. Was that a good sign? If things were back to normal for the city, could they go back to normal for her?

"Sousuke, should we choose a cab the old way?" Kaname let go of the strap on her roll-along suitcase. She put both hands on Sousuke's arms, looking to see if he would catch on.

"Kaname?" Sousuke looked over at a row of Taxis… at Kaname… and then the cars again.

"Never mind," Kaname said. "After going to all that trouble to rescue you, I don't want to lose you here."

"Oh." Now Sousuke caught on. "We could take the train. It would be almost as quick, and save us money."

"Taxicab," Kaname lifted her nose up. She was playing the part of an adamant young woman. Inside, she was a scared child, returning home to her parents after she had done something wrong. This felt a lot like the time she had been given house detention, just a few weeks before her mother died.

Would the people in the city know why the A.S. battle had taken place in their streets? Had the newspapers and news crews managed to scrape up every little detail? Did they have names? Would Miss Kagurazaka and the students tell everyone what Sousuke had told them?

"Understood," Sousuke said, feeling somewhat exposed himself.

"Leonard is a jerk!"

Underneath the blanket Kaname had draped over the cage, Hope was stirring. The bird seemed to have weathered the flight pretty well.

"Leonard is a jerk!"

A number of people turned to look at Kaname, wondering where the voice was coming from. Was the blue-haired girl a ventriloquist. Could the name of the scar-faced boy next to her be 'Leonard'? They gave the two of them some space.

"It looks like I need to teach you some new things," Kaname said, taking the blanket off for a few moments.

"Shit!"

Kaname scowled. She looked up at Sousuke, her eyes narrowed. He spread his hands apart in that way of his, as if he was claiming hat he wasn't at fault. But, they were in Tokyo again That meant he would always be at fault. Just like before. Opening her mouth, she found that her tongue felt dry. Even joking with herself about who was at fault had her feeling guilty. This certainly wasn't going to be easy.

"I don't think I want you teaching Hope any more words," Kaname said, sounding somewhat subdued.

"Affirmative," Sousuke said. He was concerned about Kaname, not the Ringneck Parakeet. The night before, during one of the rare instances when Kaname allowed him to leave her side, he had spoken to Melissa about his concerns. She had told him that certain things take time.

"_**AFFIRMATIVE!"**_

Sousuke looked down at the bird cage. Kaname looked at him. Hope began togging at the string on her bell.

When a cab driver dropped them off in front of Kaname's apartment building, the two of them stood staring again for a while. Nothing had changed, or so it looked. Kaname had wanted to wait to call her father when she was back in Tokyo, so she had no idea if her apartment was still hers, or whether all of the things had been cleared out some time ago.

"We should go up now, Kaname." Sousuke rubbed her back for a few seconds, feeling her tension dissipate. "My apartment will belong to someone else, as there is no Finance Division to handle such matters any longer. If your room has changed hands, we will want to find some place to stay."

"OK," Kaname said quietly. She swallowed hard, seeing the Manager's desk across the -foyer. Placing the bird cage on the floor, she timidly took steps in that direction.

"Miss Chidori, what a surprise." The kindly woman behind the desk smiled a warm and pleasant smile. "It's been so long since I've seen you. Were you away on a trip?"

"I… it's… yes, I was." Kaname teared up a little, not exactly certain why she did. "My room… has it… I mean…"

"Your room?" The woman looked perplexed for a moment. "It's been fine, as far as I know. Is something the matter?"

"No… well, not really…" Kaname felt a chill go through her. She still had a room here! There was at least one safe place for her in her old city. She stood taller. "I'm afraid that I must have misplaced my key."

"Oh. Well, that's no problem, sweetie." The woman opened a secure drawer, searched a few moments, and then took out a key. "Here you go."

Kaname walked over to the elevator as slowly and as dignified as she could. She had to fight the urge to run. "Turning, she looked at Sousuke, standing with the suitcases and bird cage. "Come _on, _Sousuke! We don't have all day!" She closed the elevator doors just before he got there, choosing to ride up alone to tease him. Naturally, she scolded him for letting her head up by herself.

The room was just the way she had left it. No, if anything, it was even cleaner. That fact brought tears to her eyes again. No doubt her father had paid to have everything kept up, wondering when she might return.He had probably hired a maid service, too. For a moment, she wondered if it might have been Kyouko instead. No, probably not. Her hamster cage was gone.

"After I do a security sweep, I shall head out and secure a room for myself." Sousuke placed Hope's cage on the floor next to Kaname's feet. "Then I will return."

"Baka," Kaname said, shaking her head. "Don't be stupid, Sousuke. You'll be staying here with me."

"_Kaname?" _Sousuke froze. His mind went back to the balcony scene at Carcosa. If she walked around in clothing like that… and if she continued with her new habit of kissing him… what would it mean? He swallowed hard, a few beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. "Here… with you…"

Kaname knew that look. Her eyes suddenly widened. **"Sousuke! **Just where is your mind right now?" She felt her face grow warm. "It better _not_ be in the gutter!"

"No Ma'am," Sousuke stood at attention, as if he were about to be dressed down by a superior officer.

"**BAKA!"**

"That's right," Kaname said, agreeing with Hope. "You'll be staying here for now, until we know how things are around here. That's all. I need protection. You need someone to keep you out of trouble. Right? It's absolutely nothing more than that."

Kaname knew it was more than that. No, she wasn't thinking about anything risqué or bold… yet. After being apart from Sousuke for so long, she almost worried that he might disappear into thin air if he was out of her sight for too long. Standing there, she felt a bit like she did when her father and sister had gone back to America, and she stayed behind.

"We will need groceries, then." Sousuke said, staring at Kaname a short while longer. "You will no doubt wish to phone your family. I believe that you will be safe on your own."

"OK," Kaname said. She pursed her lips, trying to read Sousuke's face. "You better not go looking for any weapons or anything like that." It might be illogical; but, standing there, she almost felt as if they could expect trouble if Sousuke was armed, but would be fine if he wasn't. Deep inside, she knew that the opposite might be true.

"I will not buy any weapons, Kaname. Our funds are limited at the moment." Sousuke left after that. He had been telling the truth. He would not buy any weapons or ammunition that day. He would, however, check a number of secret stashes that he had placed around the city months ago.

After Sousuke returned… and was patted down by Kaname… the two of them spent the evening talking. Slowly, a little bit at a time, Kaname began speaking about the things she had been through. For some time thereafter, they sat quietly, leaning against one another, each lost in his or her thoughts. They had both been granted a new lease on life. But, neither had any idea yet what to do with it.

After carrying a sleeping Kaname into her bedroom and placing her in bed, Sousuke went to stand on the balcony. As difficult as his search for Kaname had been, it had provided him with a goal and a sense of purpose. Now, looking out over the streets at night, he felt a little like he had in Kabul, when he had run away from the orphanage. What should he do?

"I'm not alone, this time." He looked over at the door to Kaname's room, and then decided to resume a calisthenics routine he had followed in his old apartment. Finished with that, he showered and headed for the couch. Sleep came quicker than he would have thought.

When morning came, Sousuke asked if Kaname wanted to accompany him to Jindai High School. Kaname asked him to wait, and to spend the day with her. She wasn't ready to go back there yet. Instead, the two of them decided to walk around Tokyo, trying to ease their way back into the feel and flow of the city. Holding hands, or hooking their arms together, they made their way from place to place, seeing some of the noteworthy sights the city had to offer, and then visiting some of the places that held special memories.

Kaname dragged them to Harajuku, Tokyo's teenager town, a shopping and entertainment district for the young and trendy. There were many small stores, boutiques, restaurants and cafes in that area. She felt a very strong need to get her hair fixed as best she could. But, most of all, she felt the urge to buy knew clothes. That wouldn't make her a new person. And, it wouldn't really change things. But, it might help her feel like she had been given a fresh start.

When the visited Asakusa Kannon Temple in the Shitamachi, they felt more at home in Japan than they had that morning. But, it would take more than the sight of traditional architecture to set their hearts at ease. Later, looking up at the 333 meter Tokyo Tower, Kaname had begun trembling. She couldn't help but think of the KL Tower and the Petronas buildings. At each of the others places they went to, she kept hoping she wouldn't see anything else that reminded her of Malaysaia or the other countries she had been taken to.

Before heading home for the evening, they visited the park where they had encountered the Pony Man and Officer Wakana and stopped at a Shinto shrine where Kaname had worked part time. Passing through one particular park area, Sousuke walked out into the lake where Kaname had thrown him after he kissed Mizuki. That had Kaname calling him a big jerk, then running and jumping into his arms. After that, she dragged him down to the deserted hospital they had explored, and walked with him past the Mikihara estates. Waiting to catch the train home, Sousuke claimed that he was there merely as 'coincidence'. That earned him a big hug from Kaname.

The next morning was The Big Day. Kaname spent as much time getting Sousuke ready as she did worrying about her own appearance. Her actions had him sarcastically asking why she hadn't just stepped into the shower with him, while she was at it. That had her telling him not to joke about such things and running to find her halisen. It was like an old friend, she explained. Carrying that would make things feel more normal. Sousuke, of course, was skeptical.

When Kaname was finally ready, they set off. The walk was the same. The neighborhoods seemed unchanged. The school buildings looked no different. It was as if they had successfully turned back the hands of time.

"OK, Sousuke. You can stop holding my hand now," Kaname said. She stood at the end of the walkway leading up to the main entrance of Jindai High School. Her throat tightened up.

"That is a good idea, Kaname." Sousuke realized why she had wanted to cease with any show of affection. He didn't mind. That provided him with a good opportunity. "I will be going in first. You should wait a bit before following."

"Hey, that's…" Kaname swallowed her response. Maybe Sousuke was right just this once. He would be able to judge the atmosphere there, amongst their former classmates and teachers. And, she suspected that he wanted to approach the class on his own first. "Fine. But I'm not going to wait too long, understand?" The longer she waited, the more reasons she might come up with not to go in at all.

"Affirmative." Sousuke made his way into the building. He expected to go stealthily, but tripped a number of metal detectors that had been added after the attacks on the city. When the security guards came to find what set things off, there was no sign of him. As he slid along one wall, the eyes of underclassmen glued to him, he bumped into someone familiar: Principal Tsuboi Takako.

"M-M-Mister Sagara…" For the briefest of instants, the woman looked as if she had seen a ghost. Regaining her calm, she stood staring at Sousuke. "We haven't seen you around here for some time."

"No, Ma'am." Sousuke wondered if she would signal the security personnel. "I had something I needed to tell my classmates." He felt naked, standing there under the woman's scrutiny. How many times had he stood in front of her, after being called in for one event or another. She might not be so understanding any more, since there would not be any more hush money coming from Mithril.

"I see…" The principal tapped one finger against her cheek. One of her eyebrows rose. "Would it have to do with Miss Chidori?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Sousuke instinctively looked back in the direction of the front door.

"Will _she_ be coming in, too?" The woman asked, her eyes alight. She had guessed correctly. The young man's reaction told her that much.

"I believe so, Madame Principal. But first, I need to be certain that…" Sousuke let the words die out. The smile on the woman's face suggested that she understood his concerns.

"Good. I think I will accompany you to Ms. Kagurazaka'a class… just in case you don't remember the way." Principal Tsuboi had a number of motives. The school was much more likely to remain unharmed this way. She also wanted to see the look on the teacher's face, and on the faces of the students.

As they walked together, Kaname made up her mind to march inside, as if she had never been gone a single day. It was the alarm that did it. Sousuke had been there only a few moments, and he was in trouble again! Big idiot!

"Excuse me, Ms. Kagurazaka…" The Principal had opened the door to the classroom. "You have a visitor."

Sousuke could have heard a pin drop when he stepped into the room. His eyes went first to the teacher, then Kyouko, and then OnoD.

"S-… S-… S-…" Ms. Kagurazaka was clearly stunned. The students were too, but soon began talking amongst themselves in excited voices, some of them rubbing their eyes or grabbing the sides of their desks tightly. Then, everyone started talking to Sousuke at once. "That's enough, class." The teacher found her own voice. "I think we should let our… guest… say a few words."

Sousuke stepped to the front of the room. He looked over at Kyouko again. She looked no worse for wear.

"It's OK, Sousuke." Kyouko nodded. She reached inside her desk and took out a camera. Her hands shook some, seeing him. The memories of her ordeal hadn't healed completely. But, that wasn't the reason. She wondered if Sousuke had kept his promise.

"You will all recall how I left this school," Sousuke said, standing somewhat stiffly. This reunion was effecting him as well. "I told you that things were my fault, not Kaname Chidori's. I promised to return her to this place. I asked you all to welcome her back when she returns."

"Does that mean…" Ms. Kagurazaka looked to the doorway. Kaname was standing there, not having stepped inside the room yet. She brought a hand to her mouth. Tears came to her eyes. "Miss Chidori…" Her voice was little more than a whisper.

Kyouko got to her feet, even though she couldn't see Kaname yet. Many of the other students followed suit.

OnoD walked to the front of the class room. He took hold of Sousuke's collar, just the way he had done on that fateful day in the past. "So… do you think this makes things OK…"

"I… uhhh…" Sousuke had wondered if his friends might still harbor resentment towards him.

"Well, I think it does." OnoD held out his hand. "I'm sorry… I did a lot of thinking…" he smiled. "You were still at fault though… you jerk." He shocked Sousuke by taking him into a quick bear hug.

"Ka-a-a…na-a-a… ma-a-a-y…" Kyouko ran and threw her arms around Kaname when she took a tentative step inside the classroom. The two girls were soon in tears.

Before they knew it, Sousuke and Kaname were surrounded by people, everyone wanting to pat them on the back, say 'hello', or hear their stories. It took a while for Ms. Kagurazaka and the principal to restore some semblance of order.

"So… Sousuke…" Kyouko looked up into his face, an impish look on her face. "You guys have been gone a long time… are you dating?"

Sousuke froze. He looked over across the classroom. Everyone was staring at him, quiet, their eyes wide and their faces attentive. "Is Kaname holding the paper fan?"

"Yes," Kyouko said, snapping a number of pictures.

"Then I cannot answer safely," Sousuke said.

"They're dating," Kyouko said, nodding her head. "They're definitely dating."

"**Sousuke!" **Kaname glared at him.

Sousuke sighed. Damned if he did. Damned if he didn't.

_Business as usual…_

**THE END**


	13. Epilogue

The sound of a small bell carried throughout the apartment.

Sitting on a brand new swing in a larger more spacious cage, Hope the Ringneck Parakeet was playing with her favorite toy.

"You behave for Kyouko, alright?" Kaname sighed as she ran a hand along the smooth contour of the cage. "Mommy's only going to be gone for a few days."

She had arranged for her friend to stop by the apartment to watch after her pets. Kyouko had turned down the chance to keep the hamster, even though she had grown attached to it.

"I still do not think it wise for Miss Tokiwa to come here on her own." Sousuke rolled a pair of large suitcases out near the front door. Neither of them held a single weapon. Naturally, that did not sit to well with him. "If someone comes looking for you… and finds her here…" His hand twitched. Kyouko had been hurt badly in the past because of them.

"Sousuke, try not to be so stupid!" Kaname frowned and put one hand on her hip. "We've been in Tokyo for a few months now, and nothing's happened." She put the other hand on a hip to. Narrowing her eyes, she gave her boyfriend one of 'those' looks. "Besides, didn't I tell you not to ruin this trip? That kind of talk is going to get you in big trouble."

She sighed. It was going to be hard enough to explain things to Ayame and her father.

Surprisingly, the officials at Jindai High School had allowed the two of them to return to the institution, albeit under rather strict terms. Their classmates quickly warmed to the idea, with some exceptions. Their parents were a good deal less than pleased. One more terrorist-inspired event and the two of them would be out on the streets.

Now that they had reached a vacation week, it was time for Kaname to keep her word to her family. She and Sousuke would be flying to America. However, she had not mentioned the fact that she would be bringing someone with her. Yes, it made her feel somewhat cowardly. But, the last thing she had wanted was for her father to stew over something like that for a few weeks.

"I am _always_ in big trouble," Sousuke said, running a hand through his hair. Kaname had cut it for him the night before, and had been rather liberal in her shearing. "Or so it would seem." He managed a fleeting smile. Kaname was very critical in some things, but couldn't hide the fact that she was very happy being with him. "I still think it would have been safer keeping the bird at my place."

"**AFFIRMATIVE!"**

The Parakeet hopped down from her perch and began cracking a hard seed square that Kaname had given her.

"Hope, _shush," _Kaname scowled at the bird, even though she knew that the vocalization was random. "And don't you say anything, mister!" She shook a finger at Sousuke, who had a bit of a smug look on his face. "Not… a… single… word…"

"**Otaku**… **otaku**… **otaku**…"

"That's much better," Kaname said.

The sound of knocking came from the front door. Souske instinctively reached for his pistol. Muttering under his breath, he remembered that he had purposefully left it back at his apartment building. His first thought was 'If it was terrorists, they probably wouldn't knock.' His eyes narrowed and he held his breath a moment. His second thought was 'But maybe they are counting on us to think that way'.

"_Geez_, Sousuke. It's not going to be Amalgam or something. Not just before we head out." Kaname swallowed hard. Despite her words, she felt a bit uneasy. While things had been tranquil lately, it would be just her luck to have something happen now. "It's probably Ky."

Before opening the door, Sousuke motioned for Kaname to step back out of view. Looking out of the peephole, he couldn't see anyone. That had him feeling even more uneasy. He turned the knob and pulled, ready to react instantly if necessary. Seeing who was standing there, he froze.

"Sousuke… are you alright…" Kaname wondered if she should grab a knife or a lamp. "Who is it?"

"C-Captain?" Sousuke blinked rapidly. Looking back at him, a smile on her face and a guarded look in her eyes, was Teletha Testarossa. "I… you…"

"Hello, Sousuke." Tessa tugged at her ponytail, looking into the hallway and catching sight of Kaname peeking around the corner. "Kaname… is it alright if I come in?" She was alone. There was no sign of any guards.

"T-T-_Tessa?" _Kaname looked surprised and incredulous at the same time. That was the last person that she would have guessed. Immediately, she felt her chest tighten. Leonard was dead. In a very large way, Kaname was responsible.

"Kaname one, Tessa zero… Kaname one, Tessa zero…"

"Uhhh…" Sousuke closed his eyes for a moment. He remembered telling Kaname not to teach the bird that one. First, gloating was not an attractive trait. Second, one could never tell what the future might bring. 'Don't be such an idiot, Sousuke,' Kaname had said. 'It's _not _like I expect Tessa to show up at my door some day…'

"That's… well, I told Sousuke not to teach Hope something like _that_…" Kaname blushed, feeling embarrassed as well as somewhat edgy. "Please, come in. I'm afraid we don't have a lot of time to chat…" The look she gave Sousuke dared him to contradict her.

"Hope?" Tessa nodded, understanding what Kaname must have been through. It truly was miraculous that Sousuke and the others had managed to rescue her from Leonard. She twiddled her fingers a bit, and then clutched them to her. Her brother had gotten what he deserved. That didn't make his death easy to deal with, however. "I didn't mean to intrude… it's just…" She looked at the suitcases, Sousuke, and then Kaname.

"Leonard gave her to me," Kaname said, figuring it would be best to get everything out in the open. "I'm sorry… I just had to…" She felt her mouth go dry after blurting that out."

"It's OK," Tessa said, walking into the hallway. She stared at Sousuke for a moment, and then lowered her eyes. She had no doubt that the others could guess what she must be thinking. "Kurz told me about everything that happened. He felt guilty, too. There was no other way." She set her jaw. "If he had gotten away again…"

"You have had some difficult discoveries, Captain. You…" Sousuke was interrupted.

"Sousuke, it's 'Tessa'." Kaname gave him a pointed look. "_Sheeesh. _He's harder to teach than the bird." She managed a small smile. Tessa did as well.

"Tessa," Sousuke said, "Things have not been easy for you. Your brother died. You found out a hard truth about Bunny Morauta. You have been forced to keep on the run, until Mithril has sufficient new facilities." He looked over at Kaname, judging what her reaction might be to his words. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"We…" Kaname said, tossing her hair. "Is there anything _we_ can do to help you? If you want a place to stay while we're gone…"

"Leonard's a jerk… Leonard's a jerk… Leonard's a jerk…"

Hope began pulling on her bell rope again. That was the only sound in the room for a few brief moments.

"I…" Tessa felt tears coming to her eyes. Not at the mention of her brother; but, rather at the generosity she hadn't expected to find here. "Thank you. That's a kind offer. But, I don't have a lot of time either." She wiped at her eyes. "Kurz and Melissa will be unhappy. They are waiting at your apartment, in case you headed back there."

"I see," Sousuke said. He would have liked to see his friends again. Neither he nor Kaname had heard anything from anyone after Malaysia. "It would have been nice to listen to them fight over beer and canned crab."

"Are you here to try and recruit Sousuke?" Kaname bit her lip after coming right to the point. She felt a chill run up and down along her back. She doubted this was a social visit.

"Yes," Tessa said, almost sheepishly. "He's always been one of the… it's just that…" She squared her shoulders, telling herself that she had no reason to feel guilty or hesitant. She had a job to do, and would do it the best that she could. It would be a lot simpler with people around her that she could rely on. "I trust Sousuke. He's good at what he does. Mithril needs as many good men and women as it can find." She mentioned that a fair number of the men who attacked Amalgam assets in Kuala Lumpur had signed on to become part of the organization.

"I only need _one_ good man," Kaname said, almost petulantly. She didn't care what she sounded like. She didn't want to think of the times that she had almost lost Sousuke. And, she had done her part to help Mithril, directly and indirectly. Didn't the two of them deserve a little peace and happiness?

"Is there a particular role you had in mind for me," Sousuke asked, having a specific suspicion. "Regarding a particular Arm Slave?" If his guess was correct, Mithril would have managed to smuggle Belial out of the Selangor Science Park.

"Yes. LT-1 _Sword."_ Tessa nodded, and ten flipped her ponytail a bit, thinking of her deceased sibling. She didn't add that the 'LT' was in homage to Leonard's better side.

"Sword?" Kaname made a face, wrinkling her nose..

"It makes sense," Sousuke said. "A weapons's name. The _Halberd_ was a prototype before _Arbalest._ The latter was named after a large crossbow of sorts."

"Mmm hmmm," Tessa said. "We chose 'Sword' for the symbolism." She tried to judge Sousuke's attitude form the look on his face. It was no easier now than it had ever been. "You know that my brother named his A.S. _Belial._ The Sons of Light were supposed to wage war alongside the angelic hosts commanded by the Archangel Michael, the Prince of Light. They would do battle against Belial and the Sons of Darkness. Michael is often depicted carrying an unsheathed sword."

She went on to make reference to Paradise Lost, saying that Michael commanded the army of angels loyal to God against the rebel forces of Satan. When Kaname cursed under her breath, it had Tessa wondering at the other girl's reaction.

"Don't mind me," Kaname said, seeing Tessa's look. "I just had enough Milton to last a lifetime." She shivered, remembering her time with Leonard. "I'll tell you about it some day." She looked over to Sousuke, expectantly. That big idiot better turn down Tessa's offer, and pronto!

"It is a good re-naming," Sousuke said, feeling a bit nostalgic. He had surprised himself, missing the A.I. in Arbalest. Now, he was standing there discussing the A.S. that had destroyed the ARX-7. "It seems apropos, in that Mithril will be like a gladiator returning to the Coliseum. The reigning champion will not be easy to defeat."

"No… it won't…" Tessa hung her head. There was something else she had wanted to mention. But, unless Sousuke brought up the subject of Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin, she would hold her tongue. "So… you can understand why we need the best people we can find…"

Kaname clenched her fists. That look on Tessa's face… it was just like something a small cute child might use when she was in danger of being scolded, or saw something she wanted to get from an indulgent mother or father.

"**SOUSUKE!"**

The Parakeet's cry had Tessa jumping. She stepped awkwardly and stumbled, falling into Sousuke's arms. As much as she might like to stay that way, Tessa quickly backed away and regained her footing. Kaname began tapping her foot against the floor.

"I am not prepared to give an answer at the moment C-… Tessa…" Sousuke cleared his throat, not looking at Kaname. Just the same, he could almost feel her glare. "If I were to answer now, the response would be a negative one." He knew that he would have a lot of sleepless nights ahead, debating this issue with himself. He had gotten used to his new lifestyle; but, there were still compelling reasons to work for Mithril. Maybe if he could work out some kind of limited arrangement…

"There's nothing like the present," Kaname said. "Feel free to make your decision now, Sousuke." There, she had made her opinion known. "And, we should be going. We don't want to miss our flight." She walked over and stood next to Sousuke. She tried to calm her frayed nerves. She really should let him make his own decisions.

"I understand," Tessa said. "That's fair. I can wait…" She looked over at Kaname apologetically, wishing that she would understand her point of view. Sighing, Kaname nodded her head. She understood. She didn't like it, but did understand. "I don't want to hold you guys up any longer. I hope you have a good trip."

After everyone said their farewells, Kaname and Sousuke hurried to catch a cab while Tessa waited at the curb for Kurz and Melissa. Sousuke was silent during the drive to Narita airport, even though he knew that Kaname wanted some kind of assurance from him. There was none he could give her. Kaname, for her part, respected Sousuke's silence, but felt the pressure growing. She forced herself to breath regularly, knowing that today was not the day to worry about such things.

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable himself, Sousuke tried to shake things off when they exited the cab. Taking Kaname's hand in his, he squeezed it gently. At first, she smiled, her eyes welling up with tears. Whatever his decision, he was still Sousuke. He was the boy she was in love with. In a few seconds, she regained much of her usual spunk.

"Come _on, _slow poke!" Nearly pulling Sousuke arm out of the socket, Kaname dragged Sousuke towards the front of the airport, causing a number of people to look at the pair of teenagers with raised eyebrows. Her suit case rolled along on its wheels. His lay flat, making a loud noise as it scraped across the pavement, curb, and smooth surface inside the airport building. "No wonder it took you so long to find me in Malaysia!"

"Yes… dear…" Sousuke was getting better with his terms of endearment. He was also growing more and more clever with his timing. If he was correct, that ought to have Kaname stopping to smile at him.

"It won't work this time, mister!" Kaname smiled, but didn't stop. She liked it when Sousuke called her 'dear', and other heartfelt things. But, she was well aware of his intentions. "Nice try, though."

After making their way through the first of many layers of security, the two managed to survive check-in and their wait at Gate A62, Terminal 2. When it was time to board American Airlines flight AA7200, non-stop air service to New York City, Sousuke made an attempt to get Kaname back. It earned him an aching ankle that wouldn't stop throbbing until halfway into the twelve hour flight.

"I was hoping for another 777," he said. "But, the Boeing 747-400 is a suitable aircraft."

"Sousuke…" Kaname frowned. If he knew what was good for him, he'd stop now. The pinch she gave him should be warning enough.

"As I believe I mentioned before, the 747-400 was one of the aircraft under consideration by the United States armed forces for airlift duties." That pinch hurt! But, he was a Specialist, whether or not he ever rejoined Mithril.

"_S-o-u-s-u-k-e_…" Kaname guessed that Sousuke would be thinking 'I am a Specialist'. He had a habit of muttering that or exclaiming just such a thing, whenever she fussed at him too fiercely or ordered him to take out the trash. Big baby!

"The maximum take-off weight is over three hundred and sixty thousand kilograms." He caught her hand and held it. "Top speed is mach zero point eight two. Cruising range is…" He never had chance to finish.

"**_SOUSUKE!" _**Kaname kicked Sousuke hard in the ankle. She rarely struck him any more; but, it was appropriate this time. He needed to be on his best behavior when they met her father and sister. He had to leave that kind of otaku nonsense behind in Japan.

"It's amazing how much you sound like the bird," Sousuke said, grimacing.

"Hope sounds like me!" Kaname tossed her hair, hitting Sousuke in the face with it. _"Hmmmpppfff."_

"Glad you admit it, finally." Sousuke sidestepped another kick.

"Reminds me of our courtship days," an old woman said behind them. Her husband made a sour face and kept quiet.

Kaname was still in a bit of a snit when they sat down in their seats. She took both pillows and each of the two blankets from the overhead compartment and kept them to herself. When a stewardess came by after they were on their way, she told the young woman that she was hungry and could use a soda, but that Sousuke wouldn't need anything for the entire flight. Sousuke's sigh told the attendant everything she needed to know.

When Kaname looked to be asleep, the stewardess brought Sousuke a can of soda and a cup of ice. He thanked her quietly. When he popped the tab on his can, he happened to look over at Kaname.

"Special treatment, _huh?" _Kaname's eyes were wide open. Her smile was a frightening thing. "She's pretty cute, too. _Isn't_ she, Sousuke?"

"Uhhh…" Sousuke swallowed hard. He quickly took a long drink of the carbonated beverage before Kaname chose to snatch it.

"That wasn't a 'no', so it must mean 'yes'." Kaname cracked her knuckles. _"Hmmmm?"_

"She was not nearly as cute as you are, Kaname." Sousuke meant that. His answer ought to suffice. Kaname only wanted some reassurance and a little romantic talk.

"Oh. That's sweet." Kaname leaned over and gave Sousuke a kiss. "But, that means you looked…"

Sousuke just closed his eyes. Kaname was a very complex person. He was making progress in understanding her. But, that didn't necessarily make things any easier.

"Boys will be boys…" Kaname kissed him on the cheek again. She then placed her hand in his. She knew that Sousuke didn't have a roving eye. But, it was always good to take the opportunity to keep him guessing about her. He was rounding into shape nicely, whether he realized it or not. "Here… to keep you out of trouble…" Smiling, she put one of the pillow cases over his head.

"Remember when we used to do that, dear?" The old woman and her husband happened to be sitting behind the two of them. "But, I was usually naked and tied up…"

Kaname spat out the sip of Sousuke's soda that she had stolen. She began turning bright red. That was a subject that she and Sousuke had managed to keep at a distance so far.

"Can I keep my clothes on?" Sousuke asked, from inside his linen enclosure. He kept the case on so Kaname couldn't see his smile. "At least until we reach your father's home…"

"I… you…" Kaname frowned, ready to get all huffy. But, she smiled. She couldn't help herself. How could she, when Sousuke managed a rejoinder like that one? "Big idiot…"

After that, Kaname snuggled against Sousuke and managed to fall to sleep for real. Once again, being frugal with his time and opportunity for rest, Sousuke joined her in dreamland. For him, it was a luxury. For her, a necessity. If she stayed awake any longer, she would start worrying about things to come.

Finally, the plane's wheels touched down on one of the main runways at JFK airport. As the plane taxied over to its waiting berth at terminal 8, Kaname sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Sousuke, how do I look? " She began to fidget. She knew she was doing it, but couldn't stop.

"You look fine," Sousuke said. "You will _be _fine." He knew how to make her stop fidgeting. "Although, your hand motions are somewhat amusing."

"_What?" _Kaname froze. "What did you say?"

"Uhhh.. amusing…" He coughed. "Somewhat childish too, I believe."

"Oh really?" Kaname smacked Sousuke with a pillow. Then, smiling, she gave him a quick hug. "What would I do without you? Jerk." Even though her spirits were somewhat improved, she waited to be one of the last passengers off of the aircraft. "Sousuke… it's not because I'm ashamed of you or anything… but do you think…" Kaname stopped when Sousuke put a hand on her mouth.

"You may walk ahead of me, as if we do not know one another." He nodded, knowing that she wanted time alone with her family for a few minutes. "When you signal, I will come and join you."

"Thank you." She still looked somewhat nervous. But, she managed a smile. "If I don't signal, I'm sure that someone at the Information Desk will be able to tell you a good place to stay."

"No doubt," Sousuke said. "Or perhaps she can." He looked in the direction of the one stewardess. That had Kaname pulling him along until the reached the end of the small passageway leading to the waiting area. Walking past her, their tote bags grazing for an instant, he went to find a place of observation

At first, Kaname felt as if she were tap dancing in a minefield. Every step she took made her feel more and more tense. But, when she caught sight of two particular people waiting patiently just off of the red carpet area, she felt her heart skip a few beats. She smiled and her mood skyrocketed. Her father! And Ayame! Sparing a quick look over at Sousuke, she began walking faster and faster.

'I must maintain my dignity… must maintain dignity… dignity'. Those thoughts were soon brushed aside. Before she knew it, she threw her carry-on bad over a maroon felt rope and ran to her father, pride and dignity forgotten.

"**Daddy!" **Kaname always called Shunya Chidori 'Father,' except in very emotional moments. At those instances, she reverted to the way she spoke to him before her mother dies.

"Don't forget me," Ayame said, making a face.

"How could I?" Kaname said, mussing her sister's short brown hair before giving her father an unexpected hug.

"Ahhh… _ahem_…" Shunya Chidori looked around and pushed his glasses further up on his nose. He coughed and cleared his throat. Public displays of affection had him feeling uncomfortable. That just had Kaname laughing and hugging him tighter before letting go. "You look well…" He frowned. He sounded too stiff even for his own liking.

"Daddy's been very worried," Ayame said. Her eyes clearly said 'me too, big sis'. "It's been very difficult to live with him."

"Ayame Chidori, mind your manners." Shunya looked at Kaname, a thousand questions on his lips. But, he was a diplomat, and was not about to begin babbling like some kind of fool. "I have a great many questions. But first, lets get you settled. If you're hungry, we can get you something to eat."

"I was so worried about the two of you," Kaname said, wiping away tears. "But, I guess you were even more worried about me."

"No," Ayame said, shrugging. "Not really." She fought to maintain her own composure. She had a lot of questions too, but knew her father would pull Kaname aside for a private talk first. It just wasn't fair! "You're a big girl… practically a woman…" That was something her father always said about Kaname when he explained why she could live alone in Tokyo, but Ayame couldn't even walk the streets of New York alone.

"I missed you too, squirt." Kaname smiled, feeling the last remnants of pain, stress, and fear that she had kept inside since her days at Carcosa begin to fade. "But, it seems that I've grown more than you." She smiled. Whispering in her sister's ear, she said "In all of the important areas." That would get her!

"I don't think I want to know what you said," Shunya said, brushing off one of the arms of his coat. When he looked at Ayame, his youngest child blushed, made a face at her sister, and then looked away.

"There's a lot of things you won't want to know," Kaname said, a somewhat solemn tone to her voice. "It was a very bad time, Daddy." She trembled ever so slightly. "But, some good things came of it." She perked up again, looking over at Sousuke. She made a subtle gesture with her hand. "Although, you might not want to know about _that _either."

"How so?" Shunya raised one eyebrow. Just what was his daughter talking about?

"Don't look now, Kaname…" Ayame pointed. "There's some guy standing real close to you. He's cute, but probably some kind of creep." She reached inside her small purse. She always carried a shrill whistle and a canister of pepper spray.

"Shhhh…" Shunya made a curt gesture with his hand, silencing Ayame. It never made sense to say anything that might anger a stranger. If the boy's intention were bad, the security personnel in the terminal would prove very helpful. There was no reason to prompt something sudden.

"I am not a creep, I assure you." Sousuke looked over at Kaname. "Kaname can confirm that fact."

"_Can _she?" Shunya gave Kaname a very pointed look. "How does this young man know your name? Did you sit with him on the plane?" He had still not tumbled to the truth.

"Yes, Father." Kaname swallowed hard. Her switch from 'Daddy' to 'Father' did not go unnoticed.

"He's got a scar on his face," Ayame said, walking up unabashed, despite her father's attempt to grasp her shoulder. "Maybe he's in a gang or something. Maybe a Yakuza." She stared at Sousuke as if he had stepped out of as documentary or steamy crime novel. She snapped her fingers and smiled. "I know…"

Kaname tensed up. Ayame must have guessed that Sousuke was her boyfriend. Her father might not take that very well.

"He's your bodyguard, right?" Ayame folded her arms across her chest looking smug. If it was a boyfriend, there was no way that her sister could have kept it a secret form her.

Sousuke was about to nod, but stopped. A person in a dreary looking coat, wearing a large floppy hat, caught his attention. The middle-aged man was carrying a large bag.

"Yes…" Kaname immediately began working through the possibilities. If she left it at that, Sousuke would play along. But, she didn't want to play any tricks on her family. Things were going to be hard enough as it was. The other secrets she had to share made this one look small and insignificant. "He is…" She was about to reach out and grab Sousuke's hand. "But he's more than that…he's…"

"Some kind of criminal, I bet." Ayame shook her head and made a 'tsk tsk' noise after interrupting her big sister. "I doubt Daddy will let him come home with us."

Shunya's face could have been carved on Mount Rushmore. The face of the four presidents there had a more animated look than he did. He stared at Sousuke, wondering just who the young man was. "Kaname Chidori. Just who _is_ the young man."

"This is Sousuke," Kaname said. "Sousuke Sagara. He's a classmate of mine." She swallowed hard again. "He's also… he's…" She closed her eyes, reminding herself that she had been through many things much more difficult than this. If anything, she should be proud of Sousuke. He understood how she was feeling, but she didn't want to dishonor him by hemming and hawing. "He's one of the most important people in my world, Daddy. Sousuke's my boyfriend."

Ayames' eyes went impossibly wide, and then narrowed. That just wasn't possible. Kaname kept that kind of secret from her? She was hurt and excited at the same time. Not only that, but a sense of envy began to wrap itself around her heart. She did not want someone else to share her sister with during this visit.

"I see," Shunya said, surprised that he kept his voice so level and calm. One of the agreements that he and his daughter had was that there would be no boyfriends while she was living on her own. "And, is there some reason you brought him along without telling me?" He looked Kaname's square in the eyes. "You didn't think I would allow him to come otherwise?" He tried not to feel too hurt or affronted. Truth be told, he wouldn't have made such an allowance, unless Kaname had a very good reason.

"Daddy… it's…" Kaname felt a sense of guilt wash over her. "There are difficult things I need to talk about. I need Sousuke to be here when I do. He's a part of things, too." She was about to explain her reasoning when Ayame cut her off again.

"Oh… I bet _that's_ it…" Ayame tugged at her father's sleeve, ignoring his look of reproach. "If that Sousuke guy is part of things… something that takes two…" She made a face at Kaname. This would teach her to keep secrets from her! "Kaname is probably pregnant.

""Uhhh…" Sousuke froze. He began to sweat.

"**See!" **Ayame pointed at Sousuke. She almost started jumping up and down. "Look at his face. That _must_ be it!"

"No…" Kaname shook her head and waved her hands frantically. That had caught her by surprise and had her equilibrium thrown off.

"I have to leave for just a moment," Sousuke said, looking over at the man. He knew the timing was bad, but had no choice. "I shall return shortly."

"Sousuke…" Kaname had to keep from shouting. The look on her father's face had her feeling as if she was three years old again, caught making stick puppets out of his expensive pipes.

"He's running away," Ayame said, gloating. "Knew I was right." She made a face that her father often made looking at her. _"Boy! _Daddy never wants to hear about it, but even my school teaches us about Sex Ed." She smirked. "How stupid can you get."

"**I'M _NOT_ PREGNANT!" **Kaname immediately put her hand over her mouth.

"Well, it doesn't always happen right away." That was the old woman from the plane. She and her husband were standing around waiting for relatives. "But, it's fun trying, _right?"_

Everyone in the concourse area went silent. It was an eerie scene, like something out of a post-Apocalyptic movie. Kaname felt as if she wanted to melt and escape through the cracks in the floor.

"Daddy… he and I… we aren't even…" Kaname's words came out in a rush, almost to quick to be understood. "I'll explain everything when we get home. I promise."

"Better get one of those lie detector things," Ayame said.

"Kaname is quite correct. It is not possible that she is pregnant…" Sousuke's voice had Shunya and Ayame turning around. He was walking in their direction, a large bag slung over one shoulder. That had Kaname close to growling. If that bag held what she thought it did, Sousuke would never be getting anyone pregnant when she was through with him! "We have not progressed to that stage as of yet. To this date, our romantic endeavors have included… **owwww**… Kaname, that hurt!"

"_Oooo-o-o-o-oh…" _Kaname looked like a thundercloud ready to spit lightning. "Who… asked… you…" She connected with a solid whallop with her carry-on bag. "Big idiot!" Ayame looked about as gleeful as a young girl could be. Her father closed his eyes, wondering if he could possibly be dreaming. "And you better have a good memory," she said in Sousuke's ear. "If that bag has even a single weapon in it, your endeavoring days are over."

"Uhhh…" Sousuke froze, wondering if Kaname was being serious. The bag did indeed conceal a number of weapons and appropriate ammunition. He had called contacts in New York and arranged to meet one of them here at the terminal. The man was a professional, and could easily get things in past security. There were no checks on passengers' bags heading away from the boarding area, so Sousuke shouldn't have reason to make drastic efforts at avoidance himself.

"What's in the bag?" Ayame had stood on her tiptoes and listened close to Sousuke when Kaname spoke.

"Huh?" Sousuke blinked rapidly. Kaname's sister was even more of a problem than Kaname was.

"Wh-… What makes you think it's any of your business?" Kaname fought the urge to strangle her sister.

As Kaname and Ayame began fussing at one another, Sousuke put the bag down and held out his hand to Shunya. "My name is Sousuke Sagara, sir. I am pleased to meet you. I have met many brave men in my days, and place your name among them."

"_Oh?" _Shunya found himself able to breath normally again. He shook the offered hand, impressed by the strength and curious about the calluses. "How so?"

"You managed to survive living with two like that." He nodded over at the pair of sisters. "I have indeed been your daughter's protector. There is good reason for that, which she will tell you later. But, had I been faced with the task of dealing with the both of them…" He shook his head. "I would have needed someone to protect _me."_

"I know what you mean," Shunya said, nodding. Against his better judgment, he found himself warming to the young man.

"If we left them there, do you think they would notice?" Sousuke smiled.

"Let's see," Shunya said. He and Sousuke began walking towards the escalators leading down to the Baggage Claim area. The two of them had all of the bags identified and placed on a porter's cart before the two girls even knew they were gone.

"Good way to start a trip," Sousuke said to Shunya when the two girls showed up, breathless.

"Indeed," Shunya said.

"Sousuke!" Kaname made it a point to grab his arm and shake him some.

"Daddy!" Ayame put her hands on her hips and made a face at her father.

"**THAT _WASN'T_ VERY FUNNY!" **Both Ayame and Kaname said that at the same time.

Shunta and Sousuke hid grins behind their hands.

_Things would be alright._


End file.
